Though this be madness, yet there is method in't
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: With a new king on the throne and the princess threatening to leave, Jasper and Sarah Alice have to race again time to make things right. Could Sarah Alice's plan save the Henstridge family? And will Jasper be able to make things right with Eleanor once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we're over budget this year?" Helena asked as her new lord chamberlain stared awkwardly at the floor in front of him. In every possible way he reminded the Queen of just how much she missed Spencer. She could easily remember his first day- not _that_ first day- but the one when he'd recommended what dress she should wear and had already planned everything out for her day. He wouldn't have gotten her into this mess, at least not without a viable way of getting her out of it.

"Well," the balding man in front of her began, "With the coronation and the charity gala… it has been a very expensive year."

Helena sighed, "Well what do you suggest?"

The man shrugged, "We'll just have to cancel one of the garden parties this spring, it's the only way."

"No," Helena protested, "We can't. Is there no other solution?"

"No, the costs are equal to employing the staff and other household expenses for a whole week," he answered.

Helena sighed, wrapped up in a statement like that it didn't sound like much, but when you considered the thousand odd staff and then the costs of food, clothing, heating, electricity and water for the whole palace, it became a large amount very quickly.

"I guess we will just have to cut back," Helena said, "Though I have no idea how. But no matter what we cannot cancel the garden party. It is an annual tradition- to honour our country's finest soldiers. It's bad enough that Eleanor won't be there. We can't show our new king up by cancelling his biggest event of the season."

"I understand."

"We'll have to do whatever we can," Queen Helena answered, "I guess we'll all have to make some sacrifices."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper was sitting in the camera room again, but this time he wasn't avoiding looking at the screens because he had a letter to right, this time he was avoiding looking at the screens because he knew that every couple of minutes or so he'd see another suitcase or storage box being removed from Eleanor's room.

Even though it was only going to be for six months, it looked like she'd packed for years. Jasper felt panicky about that- he knew about Balmoral and Sandringham, of course- what if Eleanor never came back to the palace? What if she moved into one of the other royal estates and never saw him again?

He had told her that she should do something with her life that excited and inspired her. He knew it was selfish to hold her back from this opportunity, but still he'd had to but an insurance plan into place.

Sarah Alice grinned at him as she walked into the room. Today she was wearing jeans and what Jasper assumed was a T-shirt advertising some Disney show or boy band. She wore a purple ribbon in her hair, which of course was still in its untameable curly state.

"Did you do it?" Jasper asked.

"Yup," Sarah Alice asked, as Jasper reached into his desk draw handing her the chocolate bar.

The little girl grinned, "Thank you. I'm sure it's going to work. I just know it."

"She does really love that jacket," Jasper replied. He knew it was a silly plan, but it was the best one he could come up with. He couldn't stop Eleanor from going, he wouldn't be that mean, and Eleanor wouldn't but the whole trip on hold just because she couldn't find her favourite leather jacket. But, no, she would come back for it- and that the key part.

"If you'd asked me to hide the story book, I would have," Sarah Alice replied, "That would make the Princess stay perhaps."

Jasper nodded, thoughtfully, "Yes, but Eleanor really wants to go on this trip, and I'm not going to stop her doing that. I just want to make sure that she still remembers us, ok?"

Sarah Alice nodded, although confused, "I delivered your letter today too. He didn't say anything though when he found it. What was it about?"

"Oh, er, nothing," Jasper replied. He couldn't tell how is apology letter had received but he hoped James would forgive him eventually. Or at least that Sarah Alice might convince him to change his mind. Robert had granted James a week's compassionate leave following the near arrest incident but he'd allowed Sarah Alice to visit the palace- only to say goodbye to Eleanor and attend the coronation after-party.

"You know I heard something interesting," Sarah Alice began, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "Do you know how much an aeroplane costs to fly?"

Jasper shrugged, "Probably quite a fair bit. Why?"

"Good," Sarah Alice said with a grin, "Because if it costs so much then surely the Princess can't leave if her family's in debt."

"In debt?" Jasper asked confused, "Who told you this?"

"I was walking past the Queen's room," Sarah Alice said, "And I heard the Mr not-Spencer man talking about how they'd spent too much on the coronation and they needed to save money. If it costs a lot to get a plane to go from here to Morocco… well either that or everyone will have to go camping."

"Camping?" Jasper asked.

Sarah Alice nodded, "When Daddy couldn't afford a proper holiday for us we went camping. So maybe instead of living inside the expensive palace you'll have to go camping for a while."

"Yeah, but Eleanor, camping?" Jasper said.

Sarah Alice sighed, "It was just an idea! And the Mr. Not-Spencer hasn't got any ideas, neither has the Queen. So I don't know what we're going to do? Not unless we cancel the plane. But you don't want to do that do you? Because otherwise Eleanor won't get to go on her trip."

Jasper nodded, "I'm sure it will all be fixed. Don't you worry about it."

Sarah Alice smiled before walking to the doorway, "Have you ever been camping?"

Jasper shook his head, "No."

"You should," Sarah Alice replied, "It's really fun, and I'm sure the Princess would enjoy it eventually."

Jasper smiled at the idea before looking back at the screens, seeing yet another box getting carried out.

Camping? He'd be lucky if Eleanor stayed in the country.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor lay back on her bed, knowing that she may not sleep in a bed this comfortable for the next six months. She wished it could swallow her up whole, and honestly she wouldn't mind if it did, because, on the one hand she really wanted to go on the trip, but on the other…

Well her mind was spinning and two joints hadn't made it any easier on her. Before she would have run for the hard stuff and probably a few shots of vodka too, but now, she'd only had tea that morning, and a couple of slices of toast. Weed usually made her starving hungry, but right now she felt nauseated.

One question kept on entering her mind over and over. He said he didn't get the letter- if so, what happened to it? It wasn't like the whole world knew about that book. It was just her, Jasper, Sarah Alice…

But Sarah Alice would have given it to him immediately. The whole incident with story book only illustrated that she was team Jaspenor through and through.

No, it didn't make any sense. Jasper had to be lying.

Only, it didn't feel as if he was lying. He seemed so sincere. In fact it was the sincerest Eleanor had ever seen him.

He had been so honest with her.

He told me he loves me, Eleanor thought to herself, loves not loved. And I told him I love him too. Sort of, I didn't mean to, but I sort of needed to. And I know I don't want to admit it but it is love not loved.

Eleanor sighed, "Rosie!"

"Yeah," Rosie yelled, "I mean, yes, your Highness?"

Eleanor smiled, "Don't worry about it. Jasper's said a lot worse."

Rosie grinned, "What can I help you with, your Highness?"

Eleanor sighed, "How do you know if someone's lying?"

Rosie shrugged, "I don't know. I mean if they stumble over their words, lose eye contact. Stuff like that? Is this about Jasper by any chance?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah."

"I heard what he said," Rosie answered, "About you being his girl. He was telling the truth about that."

Eleanor tried to blink away tears, "I really wish he hadn't said that, because… I don't know what to think! I wrote him this sappy, girly, disgustingly emotional letter at Christmas and told him that I love him. Then he broke up with me, and I thought it was because of the letter. Now, he tells me he didn't receive the letter but I know someone took the letter and only Jasper and I know about the book where we used to hide them."

"Are you sure just you two know?" Rosie asked, "No one saw you with the book?"

"Well my Mum saw me reading one of Jasper's letters in the library once," Eleanor replied, "But it's not like she hates Jasper. She just wants me to be happy. And besides if she didn't like him she could just fire him or keep him away from me. Who would want to steal our letters?"

Rosie shrugged, "Someone who doesn't like Jasper? I don't know. What I do know is that there is a camera just above the entrance to the library and one opposite the sofa. So, I could always find out for you."

Eleanor grinned, "You'd do that?"

Rosie nodded, "Of course. But what will you do if Jasper was telling the truth?"

Eleanor sighed, "I have no idea. I always thought he broke up with because of the letter, but he swears he was doing it because some reporter was trying to cause trouble for us. If his reason is the real reason. Well… Why does this have to be happening right now?"

Rosie shrugged, "I'll watch the recordings and get back to you. I really hope he is telling the truth."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, me too."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sarah Alice spotted King Robert long before he spotted her. She watched him closely and realised that he too didn't look like royalty to her. Prince Liam hadn't seemed like a prince because he seemed to jokey and didn't dress in a suit, Princess Eleanor didn't seem very princessy because she had dark hair and wore a lot of black, but King Robert- it wasn't what he was wearing or anything like that. It was something else, something that a seven year old couldn't figure out but still had her thinking of Ursula the sea-witch, Scar, and the Evil Queen from Snow White.

"Yes, Sarah Alice?" Robert asked spotting the little girl, "How can I help you?"

Sarah Alice sighed, "I heard you're having money problems."

Robert grinned, "Where on earth did you hear such a silly thing? You don't need to worry about such things."

"Yes, I do," Sarah Alice replied, "Because you can't end up poor!"

Robert smiled, "We'll be just fine. "

Sarah Alice nodded, "When my Daddy needed to save money we went camping instead of staying in a fancy hotel. Maybe you could go camping to save money?"

Robert grinned, "Camping? Well that is different. My father did always want us to go camping. And I remember when Leni was your age, how during the summer she'd bring down her blankets and pillows and put them under this awning we had out by the lake and pretend to go camping. Yes, maybe we should go camping."

"And what about the Princess?" Sarah Alice asked, "Won't she be upset about being away whilst we're all camping?"

"No, Eleanor will be really busy," Robert reassured her.

"To busy to remember us?" Sarah Alice asked worriedly, "Or Jasper?"

Robert sighed, "Oh, yes, Jasper. Do you know what Jasper did before he came to the palace?"

Sarah Alice shook her head, "Did he look after other Princesses?"

Robert nodded, "Yeah, something like that. He looked after a Princess called Samantha once. Why don't you ask him about her? And why don't you get him to tell you all about his life before he came to palace?"

Sarah Alice gave the king a confused look, "I don't think that would be a good idea. I tried to ask Jasper Caterpillar about his parents but he just looked really uncomfortable."

Robert smiled, "Yes, well, Jasper's parents aren't very nice people."

"They hurt him?" Sarah Alice asked shocked, "Poor Jasper. Does the Princess know? Maybe she can make it all better for him."

Robert nodded, "Yes, Eleanor knows. That's why they broke up, because it was just too dangerous for them to be together."

Sarah Alice gave the king an afraid look, "Does it have anything to do with the other princess?"

Robert nodded, "Absolutely everything."

Sarah Alice sighed, "Well, there's go to be a way to fix this. I'm sure of it."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Rosie sat in James Hill's office trying to figure out his password. She knew she could just ask Jasper, but that felt wrong. In fact it all felt wrong, she didn't know the tapes had been transferred to the confidential files folder. In fact… she thought that they stayed in the main recordings file for a month before being automatically transferred over.

Nothing had happened on Christmas Eve that was significant enough to override that policy.

Not unless of course something had happened. And someone had something to hide.

Rosie sighed, admitting defeat before pausing for a moment. She looked at the photo of Sarah Alice sitting on the desk. The girl stared up at her with goofy grin- she was a good couple of years younger than she was today- it must have been her first day at school. Of course… St. Lennox's… why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

The computer accepted the password before quickly loading the desktop. On the desktop there was shortcut to the folder, and then inside recording listed by date and time, each half an hour long.

Rosie selected six and copied them to the USB. It would be far safer to use her computer than to stay there.

There was less chance of getting caught.

She hastily logged off of the computer before walking to door and looking both ways. Good, no one had seen her.

Then she darted along the corridor and towards the Princess's room.

Eleanor beamed as she saw her coming, "Did you get it?"

Rosie nodded before following Eleanor into the room, closing the doors and resting a chair up against them.

She passed the USB to Eleanor, who plugged it into her laptop- which she had recently bought specifically for the trip- she needed something better than an IPad to create her designs on.

Then they waited.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor loaded the first of the six files and set it to fast forward. She knew what she'd see- first her entering the library looking around to make sure no one saw her as she placed the letter in the book. And then a few moments after she left, Sarah Alice, playing with her dolls and using books as makeshift houses- not her book, of course, because of Len couldn't believe she'd overlooked this, it was too high up for her to reach.

Eleanor quickly searched through another two files before realising they were useless too. Just more of Sarah Alice playing, with James coming in a few times, probably telling the little girl it was dinner time.

The next two recordings were useless too, just someone setting up a table for the speech. But no one even acknowledged the book.

Then Eleanor clicked on the last recording- it was shortly before she and Jasper had broken up. With a couple of minutes Robert had walked into the library through the secret doors and looked around before walking straight to the shelf.

Eleanor had to pause the video as tears began to blur her eyes. Did he? Did he take the letter?

Eleanor pressed play and watched distraught as Robert took the letter and read it with a sadistic grin before throwing it into the fire. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Mr Frost?" Robert asked, "I have a proposition for you. Yes, about your son, Jasper. I think you'll like what I have to say."

Eleanor slammed the lid of the laptop down, ignoring what her bodyguard was saying to her, she practically ran out of her room and down the corridor and into the red state room, surprising her brother and giving him no time to react.

She punched him hard in the face, punched him, not slapped him. She thought she heard a crunch, maybe his nose had broken, she hoped it had.

"Eleanor, what the fuck?" Robert asked irrate and confused, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You burnt the letter, you son a bitch!" Eleanor yelled, returning for round two. This time she had a strategy, she raised her knee quickly, causing Robert to double over and then slammed a fist into his solar plexus, further winding him.

"He doesn't love you, Len," Robert asked, "He would have only broken your heart anyway."

"No!" Eleanor yelled, "Everything was fine until you stole that letter and burnt it! And then you called Jasper's father and the reporter! I'm your sister! How could you?"

"You deserve better," Robert answered, trying to stand up.

"No," Eleanor replied, "I just wanted Jasper. Maybe you couldn't really have Kathryn because she preferred Liam, but that gave you no right to ruin my relationship with Jasper."

"What on earth?" Robert asked, "How do you know about Kathryn and Liam? Have you been lying to me? Did you know all this time, but never told me?"

Eleanor nodded, "And I'm fucking glad for it. Because anyone who calls their girlfriend 'a whore in bed' simply because she slept with another guy after her ex-boyfriend pretended to be dead for eight months isn't a brother of mine!"

"So you believe Liam's lies now?" Robert said.

"Yeah, you know what I do believe Liam," Eleanor replied, "He said you were manipulating all of us, and if this isn't manipulation I don't know what is."

"If I hadn't done this," Robert said, "You'd have never gotten that opportunity to go on the trip with Sebastian."

Eleanor gave her brother a disgusted look, "Fuck you!"

Jasper raced into the room, seeing the fighting siblings but not knowing what to do. Eleanor felt sorry for him, on the one hand, he was Robert's security details, on the other hand he wasn't going to be able to restrain Eleanor the way he had with Liam, Eleanor was more delicate, and she'd fight harder, and then there was where they'd left everything…

"You know what?" Eleanor began, "You and Sebastian can go stick your little plan where the sun doesn't shine! I am leaving here Robert, but on my own plane, one that I will be checking over for any trace of suspicious activity, and then I'll be arranging my own designing trip, and it won't have anything to do with you."

"We can't afford it," Robert said, "We're already in debt, Len."

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Robert replied, "I'm afraid it's Sebastian and your dreams, or Jasper and nothing. Just like it's always been, and like I've been trying to get through to you."

Eleanor burst into hysterical tears before trying to hit Robert again but this time Jasper blocked her. Where was Rosie? Then again, he didn't blame her staying out of this, Eleanor could fight her own battles, and Robert did deserve this. Jasper would have let her at him too, if it weren't for the fact, that one, Robert employed him, and two, Eleanor and Robert were supposed to have been close, once upon a time, not that he saw that much these days- and he didn't want to ruin things between them forever.

Even if Robert might just end up doing that himself.

"Jasper," Robert said, "Go find Rosie! Tell her Eleanor is sick and needs to stay in her room until the plane flight. Eleanor- you know your choice."

Eleanor spat at her brother, before Jasper tried to move her away from the red state room.

"No, Jasper! You don't understand! Jasper, please!" Eleanor yelled out, "He broke us up! He called that reporter and your father! And he burnt my letter! Please! Please, Jasper!"

Jasper held Eleanor in his arms, and she sobbed and looked back at Robert, "Why on earth would you do that? Your own sister?"

Robert looked his bodyguard right in the eyes, "You'll never be good enough for her."

Jasper looked right back at Eleanor's brother, "Well I only took the job with you to stay close to Eleanor. And if you're taking that stance, then I quit."

"Good luck getting a job," Robert replied, "I imagine your reference will be a shit-show. And don't think you'll ever be allowed around here again."

"If you ban Jasper, then I'll leave,"Eleanor threatened, "I'll leave and I'll never come back."

"No, you'll stay," Robert answered, "Or you'll leave with Sebastian. If you try anything with Jasper- running away or anything like that. Then I'll fire James, after all he's supposed to keep us all safe, and if you were to run away from the palace- well then he wouldn't be doing a good job now, would he? I can't imagine what it would be like, trying to explain to Sarah Alice why she can't walk around the palace like it's her own, why she won't be able to see the Princess ever again, why her Daddy and her have to move out of the palace. No more Jasper Caterpillar, no more Princess, no more Palace- that would be hard on a little girl."

"You bastard!" Eleanor yelled, "She's just a child."

"Well it would be your call Len," Robert replied, "All of this is your decision. So I guess you just need to choose carefully. Don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a good ten minutes after the fight with Robert and still Eleanor just kept on walking and walking. First through the corridors and then through the secret doors and the tunnels. Jasper followed her every step of the way. He was worried about her. Worried about what she must be thinking, the turmoil that must be raging inside of her, worried about her walking through the tunnels- even though he was with her- and worried about the nasty reddy purple bruises that were beginning to develop on her hand.

He knew from his own experiences that Eleanor had fought hard, and he was proud of her. Jasper had done a lot of training to be able to knock someone out with a single punch- in fact, that was really the only type of 'qualification' that a Las Vegas con man really needed for his job. Eleanor, however, it was clear she'd done some significant damage to Robert's face, and unless the princess had learnt Krav Maga or some other form of martial arts as a child, it was likely she'd also done some significant damage to her hand.

But this was Eleanor, and she was mad, and it wasn't like she was going to let Jasper fuss over her right at that moment.

So he just walked three feet or so behind her all of the way, and churning feeling in his guts and he realised just where they must be heading, and the individual that lived in that apartment and the conversation they'd had only a week or so ago.

Eleanor climbed the steps and walked through another secret door and into a bright and airy corridor. The head of security's office sat on the other side of the doorway. The door slightly open to reveal James sitting at a computer and Sarah Alice drawing.

Eleanor tried to knock on the door but the little girl recognised her and starting straight for her.

"Daddy, it's the Princess and Mr Caterpillar!" Sarah Alice yelled as James looked up, looking more than a little startled at the announcement.

Sarah Alice pushed the door open and went running straight towards Eleanor, "I thought you were leaving with Prince… well the one who isn't Jasper Caterpillar."

Eleanor gave the girl a sad smile, "The plane is not leaving for another four hours, and I really need to talk to your Daddy. How's about we have lunch together in my room in about half an hour's time, ok?"

Sarah Alice grinned, before grabbing her sketch book and running off, winking at Jasper in the process.

 _The plane is not leaving for another four hours,_ Jasper recalled, _Len said the plane, she didn't say she's leaving. There's still hope._

"Yes, your highness?" James asked as Eleanor walked in, "Mr Frost. How can I help you?"

"I have a problem," Eleanor said.

"Is Mr Frost somehow involved in this problem?" James asked.

Eleanor bit her lip, "Yes, but he isn't actually the problem this time round."

James raised his eyebrows, "This might be a first."

Jasper sighed, "I'm really sorry, James. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," James answered, "I got your letter. And Sarah Alice has convinced me to accept your apology. However, you are going to have to make it up to all of us."

Jasper nodded.

"Sorry, apology, for what?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, so he hasn't even told you?" James asked disbelievingly, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey!" Eleanor said, "Jasper and I have only just started speaking again. I have no idea what's going on between the two of you, but I'd like to know, Jasper?"

"I…" Jasper began nervously, "You see when the reporter found out about my past, and my dating you, I knew I had to trade stories with her. So I contacted Boon, the one who tried to kill King Robert, and also stole some… confidential files, that were stored on James's computer. Scotland Yard found out that the files were missing and blamed James. He nearly got arrested, and Sarah Alice would have been sent to that orphanage I pretend to be from."

"Jasper," Eleanor replied, "You're a fucking piece of work, aren't you?"

"I never meant for it happen like that," Jasper answered, "And I admitted it was me. I never meant to hurt James or Sarah Alice. If Robert hadn't bailed me out… pretended that I stole those files for him to increase his publicity prior to the Privy Council…"

"Wait, what?" Eleanor asked, "Robert bailed you out. But why would he do that, after he set up everything with the reporter in the first place? Oh, this is so confusing."

"So, let's get this straight," James replied, "Robert called up the reporter who wanted to tell the world about Jasper's past and your relationship, and also fixed the whole situation with Scotland Yard."

"Yes," Eleanor answered, becoming a little hysterical, "He stole the letter to Jasper that said I love him, and he burnt it, and then he called up the reporter and bribed Jasper's father."

"So basically," James said, "Robert created this whole situation and then bailed out Jasper only to cover his own back in case it got out that he was behind all of this."

"Yes," Eleanor answered, "And now he's threatening you if, I take Jasper back, and…"

"We'll get to that part in a minute," James said, "Jasper, I get that your father let you down but that was no reason to go behind my back for those files and put me and Sarah Alice in a situation like that. However, you probably would been more likely to trust people around here if they didn't pull stunts like this. So as far as I'm concerned, starting from now no more lies, and I forgive you for what happened, because this all appears to be fairly impossible situation. As far as I'm concerned Robert created all of this, without his betrayal Jasper would have not needed to steal any files, Scotland Yard would have never gotten involved, you two would still be together and probably gone off on this design trip together."

Eleanor nodded, "Exactly, but it's all so messed up. I confronted Robert and he threatened me. Told me I could either go with Sebastian and be a designer, or stay with Jasper and not be able to do any of that and he'd fire you and ban Jasper and you and Sarah Alice from the palace forever. And I'm so sorry James because I can't go with Sebastian, not if he's in league with Robert, because now I know what Robert is capable off, and how he's hurt Liam in the past, and manipulated my mum, and if he can do that, then what will he do to you or Sarah Alice or Rosie or Jasper or anyone whilst I'm gone…"

"Princess!" James said, "Calm down. Everything will be ok."

"No, it won't," Eleanor continued hysterically.

"Len," Jasper said, "Everything will be ok."

"And you're Robert's security detail now?" James asked.

"I was until roughly twenty minutes ago," Jasper said, "When I told him I quit. That I only took the job to stay close to the Princess. And he banished me from the palace."

"He will need that statement in writing," James said, "But the King's smart, he'll have already seen to that."

"Is there no way to override his authority?" Eleanor asked, "I know he's the King of England, but…"

James sighed, "Maybe, not through legal means, entirely. If Prince Liam were to ask for you as his detail, which given that you are his friend he would definitely be ok with the idea, there might be a way for it to work through those means. However, the rules state that a regent can choose appropriate security details where necessary."

Eleanor frowned as James smiled.

"Yes," James said, "The law is very vague, which may help us. Basically, it would have meant that a Queen consort or Queen mother would hire knights or lords to protect her child without needing permission from anyone else. In King Robert's case, King Cyrus or Queen Helena or even Prince Liam could be viewed as his regent, and in that circumstance they would have been able to hire Jasper specifically to protect the future King, be that Liam or Robert."

"So basically, if my mum says she hired Jasper to protect Liam," Eleanor said, "Or to protect Robert."

"Then the power would rest with your mother," James said, "And it would be up to Queen Helena whether or not she thought Jasper should be dismissed. Basically we're twisting a law here, and I'm not sure if it will work, but it's the best chance we've got."

"And what about Cyrus?" Eleanor asked, "Would he be considered Robert's regent?"

"In a very lose sense, yes," James said, "And it might be our better bet, in fact, the Privy Council had to do some law bending and declare Prince Cyrus a regent to renounce his title. It was the only way for them to get around the law."

Eleanor nodded, "But what if Robert doesn't listen to my Mum or Cyrus."

"Well if the law is seen to stand, and I would want to talk to the Queen about this before going ahead," James said, "Well it would be completely their call, in fact they could force Jasper to be Robert's security detail, even, under this law. The law is about the future King being ensured the best of the best. And as for what King Robert thinks, he wouldn't be employing Jasper, so- what do you kids say- tough shit?"

Jasper smiled, "And even though he's the king he would have no power here?"

James nodded, "The impression that I get is that he would have no control over the matter. And if Prince Cyrus is his legal regent, and given everything that's passed, well I would tell Prince Cyrus just how much King Robert doesn't like his new security detail."

"So basically Cyrus will keep Jasper on to annoy Robert?" Eleanor asked with a smile.

"Depending on if this law still stands and I'm understanding it right, then yes," James said, "And I doubt he'll need much persuading."

Eleanor grinned, "And you'll be safe too?"

"Same rules apply I guess," James answered, "Prince Cyrus and I have never seen eye to eye, but he seems to like Sarah Alice's company."

"He isn't teaching her anything is he?" Eleanor asked hastily, "It's just my uncle and I… he was the one who taught me how to smoke, take drugs, knock back two glasses of absinthe without passing out or hallucinating."

"Good to know," James replied with a sigh and shaking his head in disbelief, "No I believe, she just talks at him. Mostly about how King Robert doesn't look like a king to her, which must be rather comforting."

Jasper smiled, "We should probably talk to the Queen now. I mean, if you're not going, Princess."

Eleanor sighed, "No, I'm not going. But I can't stay here either."

"Me neither," Liam said suddenly appearing in the doorway, look irate, Jasper and Eleanor giving his a questioning look, "I wish I was the one who decked him one, Len. I really do. Kathryn told me he called her a whore, Willow told me he plans to marry her, Mum said that the plane crash has been reclassified as 'suspicious' and that he fired one of her closest friends and advisers. I can't deal with him being in my face all day every day."

"There are the other royals estates," James said, "But they're in no state for living in. They're severely understaffed, undergoing repair work…"

"They're fine," Eleanor said, "I'll cope."

"We'll both cope," Liam added, "Dad always loved Sandringham more than here. Said it was our only chance to really get away and be somewhere private without being fenced in."

Eleanor nodded, "And I had my garden there, remember?"

Liam nodded, "How can I forget? The amount of time you told me off for nearly trampling the flowers and chased me around with a spade."

"So Sandringham it is?" James answered.

The twins nodded.

"And Jasper will be my security detail," Liam added, "Just like old times."

"What about you James?" Eleanor asked.

James sighed, "I wish I'd stayed a detective, I honestly do, but I also want to work for your family. However, I can't keep on having to watch my back to make sure that I and my daughter don't get hurt, and I don't see things changing here. But Sarah Alice's settled at school. She has friends here."

"Friends she can't invite to her house?" Eleanor asked sympathetically, "I've been in that boat as well. There was a girl at my primary school, her parents were well off but no titled, but she was best friend. Only because she wasn't titled she never got invited to palace events. So eventually we just ended up growing apart and then I was left surrounded by poshy girls like Gemma Kensington, you know all those stuck up bitches. I don't want Sarah Alice having a childhood like that. At Sandringham there are larger gardens, places that are kid appropriate. She doesn't just have to hang around with the posh stuck up little girls she meets at palace events- she can have friends her own age, she can have sleepovers and parties- and she can have friends who don't remind her of how her station holds her back."

James nodded, as Jasper gave Len a concerned a sympathetic look.

"It does sound like a better option," James replied, "I'll think about it."

"But what about your designing, Leni?" Liam asked.

Eleanor shrugged, "Robert said that we're in debt, spent too much on his bloody coronation, so no more trips for me this year. My only opportunity was if I went with Sebastian."

"And you're happy to give that up?" Liam asked.

Eleanor nodded glumly, "I can't go with one of Robert's friends."

"Sandringham?" Jasper asked, "is that the one undergoing the millions of pounds of refurbishments?"

"Yeah, and I bet he'll will stop them too," Liam added, "Once he knows we're going."

"He can't, Sandringham belongs to us," Eleanor replied, "Dad's will. He said that you and I would be left Sandringham and all proceeds for its upkeep."

"Of course!" Liam replied, "I thought Dad was just kidding about that, or had written it some way that also includes Robert. But of course the will says he left it to us. Len, you're a genius!"

Eleanor grinned, "And I might even be able to help with the renovations. And the local area is a bit run down, I could volunteer at some hotels or children's homes. Organise fundraisers. Yes, this will all work out. I know it will."

"Well," James said, "I should go talk to the Queen just to make sure Jasper and I are in the clear. But it looks like everything should be ok."

Jasper smiled as James walked out of the room.

"You two probably need to talk," Liam said, also making an hasty exit.

Eleanor gave her brother an exasperated look.

"Love you too, HRH," Jasper added, before turning to Eleanor,"So,er? You should probably get some ice, for your hand, it's starting to swell."

Eleanor looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers and wincing, "You know I didn't really notice the pain, do you think, do you think I broke it?"

Jasper walked over to his princess, taking her hand delicately in his, and moving it gently, "No, but you hit him really hard. You're going to have bruises for a good couple of weeks."

"I don't care, he deserved it," Eleanor replied, earning a smile from Jasper.

"So, does knowing what happened," Jasper began, "Does it change us?"

Eleanor sighed, "I don't know, you still went behind my back, but you did it to protect me, and you didn't break up with me because of that letter, because you never got the letter, and now… I'm just so confused. Jasper, you know I have trust issues, and I have a hard time believing I deserve to be loved. It just brought a lot of bad thoughts back to me, and it's not fair putting that on you because they're my thoughts and I need to deal with them. But at the same time, I can't run that risk again of getting hurt and all it seems ever happens in our relationship is that I get hurt over and over again…"

"Hey," Jasper said softly, "You know that's not true, we've had a lot of good times too. And what happened, the blackmail, your Mom, everything with Mandy, that would still be in our pasts even if this whole journalist thing never happened. And we were ok with that, back then. So yes, I'm sorry I went behind your back to fix all of this, just in the same way I went behind James's I don't have a lot of experience being able to turn to others for support, and receive it- at least not without strings attached. And I wanted to make sure everything went right for you,because I couldn't let you get hurt, not even by accident."

"Shit, Jasper!" Eleanor said, "This is just really messy, and it's going to take a while for me to get my head around this."

"I know," Jasper replied, "And like I said, I'm not expecting you to come running back into my arms, but you are my girl, Princess, and I will fight for you. Even if it means fighting the parts of myself that are holding me back from being with you, I'm more than happy to do that for the girl I love."

"You really do love me?" Eleanor asked, looking at him vulnerable eyes.

"Of course I do!" Jasper replied, "I've been in love with you ever since the King's cup."

"And you never told me?" Eleanor asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Only because I was afraid of scaring you away," Jasper explained, "Because it took a lot for you to trust me again, and I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you, and if I'd received that letter, then I would have told you in my reply."

Eleanor half smiled, trying to blink back tears, "It's going to take a lot for me to move past this, Jasper. I've just been hurt a lot and I know it hasn't always been your fault, but I'm still hurt, and I need time."

"Well," Jasper said, "When you feel ready, I'm sure there'll be plenty of walls for us to paint in Sandringham."

Eleanor grinned, brushing away her tears, Jasper reached out to brush one of them away, earning a surprised but happy look from his princess.

"I forgive you, Jasper," Eleanor said, "We're both just messed up. We both do shitty things."

"Yes, but we'll make things better," Jasper answered, "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Helena was trying to text Spencer again, but it was no use, he wasn't answering. She sighed- Robert must have told him he couldn't have any contact with her. It reminded Helena of the times when Robert was a young boy and he'd 'persuade' Eleanor into giving him her share of dessert by saying it was the better thing to do and then praising her for doing so. Of course, Len had just been a child then, and Simon had stepped in to stop him. Helena couldn't help but feel a little like a child for letting this happen to her. She'd have to find a way to get Spencer back into the palace- he was a Lord after all.

A loud knock sounds at her door, followed by a hushed voice which she was sure was Eleanor. Helena assumed she must be coming to say goodbye- it was only another two hours or so until the plane took off.

"Yes, come in," Helena yelled, watching as not only Eleanor, but Liam, Jasper and James also, entered the room, and knowing then that something was wrong, very wrong.

"What can I help you with?" Helena asked.

"Robert's being a-," Eleanor began.

"Len," Liam interrupted, "We should probably let James do this."

"Your majesty," James began, "There was an incident in the red state room this morning between Princess Eleanor and King Robert and as a result of that incident it has left us in a difficult situation."

"Incident?" Helena asked worriedly.

"I punched him," Eleanor answered, "And 'knee-d' him in the-"

"Yes, I get the idea," Helena replied, "But what on earth about?"

"He stole my letter to Jasper!" Eleanor began, "And then called up that journalist who was going to tell the whole world about Jasper's past and his relationship with me, and he called up Jasper's father to get information. And then he called up Sebastian to come to the charity gala to set him up with me. Oh, and when I confront him he told me that I could either go with Sebastian and follow my dreams, or stay with Jasper and lose everything, only he isn't actually going to let me be with Jasper, because Jasper politely told him to fuck off, and now he's trying to ban Jasper from the palace forever, and fire James in the process if I go after Jasper, basically making James, Jasper and Sarah Alice homeless."

Helena took a deep breath.

"So basically yeah he's being a dick," Liam said, "And I'm not sticking around him any longer."

Helena cussed under her breath.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, about what I said last night," Liam said, "Which is why I think this is the best solution for everyone. If I leave, stay at one the estates Dad left to me, then I won't be around here causing problems for Robert, and he won't be causing any problems for me."

Helena nodded, "It does sound like a sensible idea. And the year before you were off at uni anyway. So long as you keep up your charity work and your studies for your Masters then I have no problems whatsoever. Apart from, of course, the fact that the other estates are going through heavy refurbishment and restoration- you might be better off waiting a few months."

"I'd happily camp in a tent," Liam replied, "If I have to."

"Ok, then," Helena said, "I don't like you abandoning your brother, but he is twenty-four and more than capable of looking after himself. If it's going to stop you two from beating him up then do what you need to do."

"And Jasper?" Eleanor added, "And James and Sarah Alice? What about them?"

"Your majesty," James said, "There's a law stating that the regent can override all decisions made with regards to security personnel appointed during the time of the regency for the protection of the future King."

"Yes, I am aware of that law, Mr Hill," Helena responded, "But I don't know how it will help us here."

" 'Never in the history of this country has a sitting King been dethroned'," Liam replied, "Cyrus said that, right before he listed a good number of legal reasons why Robert couldn't be King. Those reasons had to be overridden by the Privy Council, the easiest way to do that was to say that Cyrus was an informal regent. It's in the documents."

Helena smiled, "So there might be a way. Of course if Cyrus agrees, and Cyrus isn't team Robert."

"No, but you've always been," Eleanor mentioned.

Helena nodded guiltily, "I've been doing some thinking, now the coronation is over. What's done is done, Robert is King, but that doesn't mean I can't guide him. Simon always said that Robert was an adept strategist but lack the passion and fire that you two have, the heart so to speak. Robert was too pragmatic, and more than a little egotistical. I never saw that as an issue before, but now he's King, those fault can't be kept behind closed doors. Neither can your relationship with Mr Frost, Eleanor."

Eleanor cussed, "You can't be serious?"

"The way I see it, this whole thing could have be avoided if you simply told the truth," Helena answered, "The palace will ensure the documents are put in place to say that Jasper is a poor orphan from Camden and that will be that. If his father tries to get involved will get an order put in place to prevent any articles from his being published."

"And Robbie?" Eleanor answered, "What if he tells the press the truth?"

"What that he hired a Las Vegas grifter for his security detail and by calling up Jasper's father aided and abetted another con-man?" Helena replied, "That would be very unlikely. It seems you have more lives that a buddhist cat, Mr Frost."

Jasper smiled shyly.

"I'm sure that Cyrus will agree to say that he employed Mr Hill and Mr Frost whilst 'regent'" Helena replied, "Cyrus does have a lot of respect for the both of you,especially given that Robert doesn't like you."

"There is another matter, your majesty," James said, "As you know, I'm very protective of my daughter. I took this job on the understanding that I'd still be able to keep her safe. I'm afraid that I will no longer be able to be your head of security, at least not here of course. I'm am very sorry, but I can't keep having the threat of my daughter's safety being put in jeopardy every few weeks."

Helena nodded, "Yes, we did have that understanding, and I respect your decision. Liam and Eleanor will be the heads of household wherever they choose to move to and your contract will be with them."

"And James will be our head of security there of course," Eleanor answered.

Liam nodded, "And Jasper will be my security detail."

"And hopefully Rosie will like Norfolk," Eleanor added, "it's probably like Wales, you know, lots of sheep."

Helena shook her head, "You're moving to Sandringham?"

Eleanor nodded exictedly, "Yeah, remember when we used to go on summer holiday there. You remember my garden, and then play park, the BBQs and how Dad would call the Rossi's ice cream van over to ours."

"Dad loved Sandringham," Liam replied, "And he left it to me and Eleanor completely. I've read the will, it's always been left to us, and never to Robert, even before Dad thought he was dead."

"Yes," Helena replied, "Robert was expected to live at the palace, and you two could choose whatever estates you wanted. But Sandringham? It's nice but…"

"Yeah, and it's a great place for Sarah Alice to live don't you think?" Eleanor added, "And I know it's undergoing some renovations but I could always help out, designing and stuff like that. And I could do my charity work, and designing there too, considering that Robert says we can't afford a trip abroad to dosuch a thing, I could help renovate children's homes, or community centres, something like that."

Helena smiled, "Sounds like you've already got it all mapped out. The only issues is that Sandringham isn't just undergoing some renovations, it's being completely refurbished. It's not in a condition for living in at the moment."

"What about York Cottage?" Eleanor asked.

"Eleanor, your wardrobe couldn't even fit into York Cottage," Helena replied, "And that's being renovated to."

"When will the work be finished?" Liam asked.

"At best you're looking at another month until enough work has been done for you to move in," Helena replied, "I'm sorry."

Eleanor tried to blink back tears, "I can't be away from Jasper for a month. I'm sorry, I just can't, not if we're going public or even going to be able to fix things."

Helena sighed, "It's the best I can do."

"No," Jasper said, "I might have an idea. What if, well considering James is quitting here, what if James took voluntary redundancy, before Robert could try to fire him? I'd be fine for a month, I, er…"

"Stole enough to keep yourself afloat?" Helena replied, earning a sad grin from Jasper, "Yes, that idea would work, but Cyrus could support the regency law idea and then your jobs will be secure."

"I could do what Jasper suggested," James said, "Of course, only after assigning a new head of security. If I took voluntary redundancy, well, Sarah Alice has been nagging me about going to Spain again. And I think it would be best if we got out sooner rather than later."

"What about Jasper quitting, won't that look bad on him?" Liam asked.

"I've been arrested for sleeping with your-," Jasper began, "Oh shit, you don't know about that James, do you?"

James sighed, "Do I want to know?"

Jasper shook his head, "All I mean to say is, quitting is the least of my problems right now."

"Good," Liam answered, "I'll give Jasper a week's compassionate leave, during which time Cyrus should be able to sort out this mess to say that he has sole rights to Jasper's employment with us, which he will then transfer to me, or just keep- I mean it's not like Cyrus really gives a shit unless it's something he can personally gain from. Then I'll employ Jasper, and Robert will not be able to banish him from the palace due to the regency law."

Helena nodded.

"And I'll take voluntary redundancy," James answered, "Take Sarah Alice to Spain."

"And I'll live in a tent or wherever," Eleanor said, "So long as I don't have to be under the same roof as Robert."

Helena smiled, "Well you better go and see what Cyrus says."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Cyrus was downing his third glass of whiskey of the day whilst browsing through the De-throned newspaper. Of course, there was nothing about him, and it was all about Robert- shocker.

He heard a knock at the door and called for whoever it was to piss off unless it was important.

"Ah, if it isn't the party princess and her entourage to what do I owe this pleasure at such an unholy hour?"

Eleanor frowned, "It's gone twelve, Uncle Cyrus."

"Exactly," Cyrus answered, "Old Eleanor wouldn't have even been up by now. But come on, tell me everything I need to know?"

"Your highness," James replied, "We need you help with a matter of law."

"Unless it's a law that works against Robert in some heinously unfortunate way, then I'm not interested," Cyrus answered.

"Yeah, well it actually is," Eleanor answered.

Cyrus gave his niece an intrigued smile, "Do go on."

"Robert's being a dick," Eleanor said, "He basically broke up Jasper and I so that he could partner me up with this Moroccan prince. And in doing some nearly destroyed Jasper's whole life, and mine. Now he's given me an ultimatum, going off with Prince perfect or stay here and he'll banish Jasper from the castle and fire James too, making him and his daughter, Sarah Alice, homeless. We're planning to move to Sandringham in a month, but Robert might try to ban them from there too, unless we override his power."

"You know there's only one way to do that, Len," Cyrus said with a grin, "So why don't you two kiss and make up now and then it'll be all fixed."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Len?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes, whilst getting knocked up might be your solution," Eleanor answered, "It's not mine. I wouldn't want to bring a child into the world because I was try to get back at my brother."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Wait, what?"

"Yes, Mr Frost," Cyrus answered, "Our new King is luckily anti-abortion, meaning if you get Len knocked up then you'll have to marry her and then you two can live happily ever after at whatever palace you want."

Jasper looked exasperated and Eleanor just shook her head.

"Or you could pretend, of course," Cyrus said.

Eleanor bit her lip.

"He hurt you both a lot, didn't he?" Cyrus answered, "He broke up the Princess and Jasper Caterpillar, that's frankly unforgivable, isn't it?"

"Yes," Len answered, "But there's another way to do this. On the Privy Council records it says that you were Robert's informal regent."

"I guess that was the only legal way to do it," Cyrus answered, taking a swig of whiskey.

"Yes, well, because of your 'regency'," Eleanor replied, "Well it means you could hire whoever you liked to protect Robert and he'd have no say in the matter."

Cyrus nodded, "It's not nearly as fun as the other option. But ok, I'll do it, however, if Robert finds some loophole, which let's face it he probably will, then you two lovebirds need to be ready with Plan B, ok?"

Eleanor and Jasper both nodded uncertainly.

"Thank you, your highness," James added sheepishly.

"My pleasure."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Liam, can we not do this right now?" Willow asked as Liam shook his head, "I don't know how you found that letter, but it's not really any of your business anyway…"

Liam sighed, "You said you wouldn't take this job if it got in the way of our friendship, and marrying Robert certainly will, and he knows that."

"I'm sorry, Liam," Willow replied, "But when I took this job, nowhere in the contract did it say be yours or join the nunnery! I will marry and I will date whoever the hell I please, and if that's Robert then that's Robert, and if the milkman then it's the milkman, but at this moment in time it bloody hell isn't you."

Liam gave an exasperated look, "Are you sure you want to marry Robert?"

"I told him I'd think about it," Willow replied, "I don't even know him."

"But you know me," Liam replied, "And you know you can trust me, when I say he's not the right man for you."

"No, Liam," Willow answered, "What I can trust is that you will go behind a girl's back, lie to her and have sex with your brother's exes and she'll only find out whilst doing her job. Liam you're a relatively decent friend, but you're an absolutely shit boyfriend. And I'm not waiting around for you again. If you want to try to win me back, you're going to have to clean up your act and get over the fact that you're competing against your brother."

Liam sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have told your about Kathryn."

"Yes, you should have," Willow replied, "And maybe I should have been more direct with you, rather than putting up with Maddon. Actions speak louder than words, prove to me that you know how to treat a girl right, and I might give you another chance."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Sarah Alice and Eleanor were in the Princess's room waiting for lunch to arrive. The little girl was darting all over the place whilst Eleanor was waiting for Jasper to text her.

They weren't togther again, were they? She honestly didn't know. Between Cyrus and the two of them things were getting so confusing. But she knew one thing, she didn't want to let go of Jasper, she too wanted to be with him until the end of time, and that was exactly what she was going to put in her next letter to him, of course she'd be hand delivering them from now on.

Yes, she wanted to be with him for the rest of time, but did they still need to work on a few things? Of course!

But then all couples had shit to work out, so they shouldn't wait until they were perfect to get back together or…

Well, Eleanor hoped, she wouldn't need plan B.

She wasn't sure she was ready just yet to be marrying Jasper.

Or pretend to be pregnant with his child.

Eleanor sighed, hopefully everything would work out right the first time round.

"Eleanor?" Sarah Alice began, "Jasper says he wants to always tell you the truth now which is why he told me to tell you where I hid your favourite jacket."

Eleanor frowned, "And why did you hide my favourite jacket?"

"Well, because you were going away," Sarah Alice answered, "But Jasper Caterpillar didn't want to lose you forever, so to get you to come back to the palace he decided we should hide your favourite jacket, because you wouldn't cancel the trip just for some silly jacket, but you wouldn't leave it here forever either, and then you'd have to see Jasper Caterpillar again. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the right thing to do."

Eleanor grinned, was this really what Jaspenor had come to? "I accept your apology."

Sarah Alice smiled, "It's on top of the fake armoire."

Eleanor nodded, "I'll get it down later."

"Do you love Jasper?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Eleanor admitted, realising just how good it felt to finally say out loud.

"Did you tell him that?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Sort of," Eleanor answered, "It's complicated."

"Well you have to make sure he knows," Sarah Alice answered, "Otherwise he might go after Princess Samantha instead."

"Princess who?" Eleanor asked, before realising who the little girl was talking about, "Oh, no, no, no, she's…definitely not a princess."

"Oh, ok?" Sarah Alice asked puzzled, "it's just Robert told me that Jasper used to work for another Princess called Samantha."

"No, she's not a princess," Eleanor said, "She's an evil witch."

"Really?" Sarah Alice asked, "Why would Jasper work for an evil witch?"

"He didn't know she was the evil witch, because she was in disguise," Eleanor clarified, wishing she had how to guide on how to explain Jasper Frost's past to a seven year old in something other than Disney analogies.

Sarah Alice nodded, "Ok, but he escaped her right?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, and he rescued me from her."

"Wow!" Sarah Alice answered.

"I know," Eleanor answered.

"And then you'll marry him and live happily ever after," Sarah Alice added simply.

"Yeah, in a little while, perhaps," Eleanor answered dismissively.

"In a little while? Perhaps?" Sarah Alice queried, "But he's Jasper. Why don't you want to marry him right now?"

"Well because we're moving to a big big palace," Eleanor explained, "And we want to have it all nice and decorated before we have our wedding there."

Sarah Alice nodded, "Ok, I understand now. But does that mean I won't see you or Jasper anymore?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No you and your Daddy and Rosie are moving to the new palace too."

"Isn't it a pretty palace?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Yes, it's really beautiful," Eleanor replied.

"Is it pink?" Sarah Alice asked.

"No," Eleanor answered, "But it's still really beautiful."

Sarah Alice smiled, "That will great then. And you and Jasper will live there forever and ever and have loads of Princes and Princesses."

Eleanor sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

There was a knock at the door.

"Jasper!" Sarah Alice yelled, running towards it and opening it, "Er, no, it's the other one."

Sebastian gave the little girl a warm smile but Sarah Alice just ignored him.

Eleanor smiled to Sebastian apologetically, "I'm sorry about cancelling on you at the last moment."

Sebastian smiled, "I sort of expected you would. I could tell from the way you and Jasper looked at each other at the coronation, you two are for life, no matter what is happening to you both right now. You'll figure it out."

Eleanor smiled, "I'm sure you'll find your tiger one day."

Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, I know I will. But you just be happy with your tiger."

"He's a caterpillar!" Sarah Alice yelled.

Eleanor smiled, "Long story. Keep in touch yeah?"

Sebastian smiled before Eleanor walked over to him and hugged him, "I will. And send me photos of those renovations you do at Sandringham and the other places."

Eleanor nodded, "I will."

"Goodbye not Jasper!" Sarah Alice yelled out as Sebastian left the room.

"Sarah Alice," Eleanor began, "I know your team Jaspenor but you do have to be nice to the other guys in my life."

Sarah Alice frowned, "I'm nice to my Daddy and Prince Liam and Prince Cyrus and Spencer when he was still here."

"I know, but Sebastian is my friend," Eleanor said, "He's not try to steal me away from Jasper."

Sarah Alice nodded, "Tell him I'm sorry."

Eleanor grinned, hugging the little girl, "Let's see if they have the little mermaid on netflix."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was mid afternoon when Jasper finally got to see Len again. He stood outside her door, but he didn't have the heart to knock. When she heard this…

"You know the wonderful thing about doors," Rosie began, "is that you knock, and then you get invited in, and then you open the door and walk in. But of course you have to knock first."

"Not today, please," Jasper said giving her a pleading look.

"Sorry," Rosie replied, "I assume it didn't go well with King Robert."

Jasper nodded, "I guess we'll have to go for Plan B instead."

"Plan B?" Rosie asked, "What's that?"

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes," Jasper answered, before knocking.

"Come in," he heard Eleanor yell.

He opened the door seeing his Princess curled up in bed with Sarah Alice next to her, watching the little mermaid on her TV, surrounded by bowls of popcorn and chocolate.

"Eleanor," Jasper began.

Eleanor gave him a knowing look, "Not good then."

"No," Jasper said, passing her the message, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Eleanor paused for a moment before nodding, "Yes, yes I can do this. And I want this. I know it's sooner than we would have wanted. But I feel the same way you do and we'll figure this out."

Jasper nodded, "When will you tell him?"

"Right now."

"Wait?" Jasper called out as Eleanor walked out of the room, "WHAT?"

He chased after her as she walked into the red state room, Robert sitting smugly at his desk.

"I'm sorry to ruin you little plan, Leni," Robert said, "But of course, the regency powers get transfered once the individual becomes King meaning that any bodyguard hired solely to protect me is under my employment only. James will be safe of course, but Jasper on the other hand had completely screwed everything up for himself, he will banish from the palace with immediate effect, guards?"

"No stop!" Eleanor yelled, "You can't do this."

"Why on earth not?" Robert answered, "I made my position clear, you've been a damned fool to turn down Sebastian, he was more than worthy of you."

"No, you can't do this," Eleanor repeated, sighing in rage.

"Yes, I can I'm King, end of," Robert answered, "And now if you don't mind I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal."

"Yes, and I'm late," Eleanor said awkwardly, "Very late."

Robert frowned, "Len, what are you on about? Stop being so silly."

Jasper stared at the floor awkwardly.

"Oh shit!" Robert yelled.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, Robert, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Robert exploded, looking at Eleanor with a menacing fire in his eyes, like a nuclear bomb had just gone off in his brain and was threatening to throw debris at his sister and her well-sort-of-fiance.

Eleanor shivered momentarily with fear, "Yes, Robert, I'm pregnant."

"How far along?" Robert asked.

"I,erm,I don't know," Eleanor said, "Maybe a couple of months."

Robert sighed, "Fucking brilliant! As per usual Len you have to make everything go your way or else everyone else has to suffer. Do you really think our family, or the country, will be better off with an American and a half-American, half-royal bastard in it?! You know, I'm glad you're leaving, consider a form of exile, until you and Liam can learn some common decency and god damn self-respect. Do you want people to force us to disband the monarchy? Because that's exactly what will happen now. And All because of your and Jasper's indecency."

"Grow up, Robert," Eleanor said, "This isn't the 50s. Girls don't have to be married to have babies, women can be with whoever the want, and the royal family should be able to move into the 21st century too. As Mum always says we represent the idealised family- how is living half a century in the past going to help us? We live a multicultural society- marriages between nationalities are normal- why should Jasper being an American change anything? I mean our family is married into the whole of Europe for goodness sake! The only person who's threatening the monarchy is you, by being so out of touch with the people. Do you really think that seeing Kathryn for a few months after hours at her pub made you aware of what the people need? No. The only royals who've ever known the people and hung out with the people are Liam and I. I don't remember anyone creating a hashtag for you."

Robert sighed, "Father would be very disappointed with you right now. This isn't how we behave. It's bad enough that I'm going to have to let you marry Jasper to sort this whole mess out…. oh, dear God, I am thick! This was the whole plan, wasn't it?"

"What?" Eleanor asked, "What plan?"

"Pretend to be knocked up with his child so you two can stay together," Robert replied, before turning to Jasper, "Well it's your funeral, mate."

"With all due respect your majesty," Jasper said, "Maybe you could ask your next bodyguard to take you for a walk off the edge of the roof."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Robert asked infuriated.

"Eleanor's my girl and I won't have anyone speaking about her or my child like that," Jasper said defiantly, "Oh, and we're going to be family soon so I will say exactly what I think from now on, and I feel my reaction was absolutely called for."

Eleanor smiled at Jasper lovingly.

"Your child?" Robert asked, "Don't tell me. Cyrus helped you with this whole regency thing, but he told you the only way to completely screw me over was for Eleanor to say she's pregnant with you child and then marry you to keep you around. And of course James and Sarah Alice came into all of this too. But now I've promised to not cause a problem for them, well now, it just boils down to you two. Do you really think you two can sort out your relationship within the space of a month and then get married?"

"Yes," Eleanor said defiantly.

"Yes," Jasper echoed.

Robert grinned, "Well, it's definitely going to be a shit show. And of course you'll be getting married if you need to, but I doubt there is a baby on the way, so I wouldn't order a wedding dress just yet Eleanor."

"I am," Eleanor replied, "I am pregnant."

Robert shook his head, "Ok, well if you're so sure we better get an appointment made to make sure that everything is ok. We all know how much you drink, little sis, and of course you don't even know how long it's been so… We don't want any problems now do we."

"Fuck you, Robert," Eleanor said.

Robert grinned, picking up his phone, "Yes, Dr Cohen? Hi, I'm calling about my sister, you see she's in a bit of an awkward predicament. Yes, well she says she suspects she's pregnant. Roughly, two months. Just wanted to make sure everything is ok. Four pm, ok, thank you, we'll see you then."

Eleanor looked at him in shock.

"I guess we'll find out the truth later."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Rosie, what am I going to do?" Eleanor despaired as her bodyguard gave her a sympathetic look.

"It will be fine," Rosie said, "I don't know how, but somehow we'll work this out."

"Why can't I just be like a normal girl and be with whoever I want?!" Eleanor added, "Why does my brother have to control everything in my life?"

"He can't control everything, princess," Rosie reassured her, "Isn't there that law that says you can marry anyone you like without the King's permission if you get the permission of the Privy Council."

"Yes, but I'd have to wait until I'm twenty-five," Eleanor answered, "And it's not about marriage or children, it's about Jasper. He loves me and I love him, and I think we can really work this out, but now we're doing everything back to front and we might not even get a chance to make things right if…"

"Hey," Rosie said, "One step at a time. We need to have a plan for Dr Cohen's."

Eleanor sighed, "It's not going to work out right. They're going to find out I was lying and then Robert is going to banish Jasper and I'll never get to see him again."

"Ok, well then we need to make a scene before then," Rosie said, "We've got an hour and a half to come up with something that means that Jasper can't be banish from the palace."

Eleanor nodded, "There could be one thing. I mean it would look a bit weird if everyone saw me with Jasper and then suddenly no one ever saw me with him again."

"Yes!" Rosie said,"You two could go public right now. I'll call him, he should be done packing by now."

Eleanor sighed, lying back on her bed, "I just feel so sick. I've been feeling sick all week."

"I'm not surprised," Rosie said, "The trip, and then you and Jasper trying to work things out, the coronation, the fight with Robert, moving out… Excitement and stress it does that to you. Although you're doing better than I did the week before I started my basic training with the army, I was such an embarrassment."

Eleanor grinned, "Do you miss the army?"

Rosie shrugged, "Sometimes. I had a lot of friends there, I miss the banter. But then again I can always just annoy Jasper for fun. I miss not having to be all proper all the time. But if I hadn't taken the job here. Well there'd be no you or Sarah Alice or James. Sergeants don't exactly act all fatherly and I've never been girly but it's nice to have a friend who is."

Eleanor smiled, "You're a great friend, you know that?"

Rosie smiled, "You too, Princess."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Are you sure about this?" Jasper asked, as he stood by the front doors of the palace, Eleanor standing next to him, wrapped up in a grey duffle coat, her hair in curls spilling over the fur lined hood.

Eleanor nodded, "As long as you are."

Jasper nodded, "The Queen is right, we need to be open from now on, to avoid any more issues. And I want us to be official."

"So we're not just together again, but together for the whole world to see?" Eleanor asked, and Jasper could sense more that a little nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, my Princess," Jasper said, placing a hand of her cheek, "We're going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Eleanor looked away from him, "Until Robert finds out that I'm not actually…"

Jasper hugged Eleanor, taking in the scent of her vanilla and orange perfume, and kissing the top of her head.

"Can they even see anything this early?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, probably. I mean Robert's going to have done the math, it's been what? 10 weeks since Christmas. You know they even tell the gender from twelve weeks."

Jasper sighed, "We'll think of something to say to him. And anyway, it will look a bit suspicious if I suddenly disappear after we announce our relationship to the world."

Eleanor grinned, "I know."

"So where do you want to go, Princess?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor shrugged, "We could go Hyde Park I guess. Or the embankment. We only have forty-five minutes before we have to be back."

"Hyde Park," Jasper said, "It should be nice and packed around this time of day."

Eleanor grinned, "I like your thinking. But you should lose the sunglasses. I want the paparazzi to get a good look at us."

Jasper grinned, "Ok."

Eleanor took his hand in hers and pushed open the door, suddenly they were outside standing on the stone steps with a large crowd standing around the gates. Jasper took in a shaky breath, it wasn't like he'd never stood on those steps before, but now he was doing it as Eleanor's official boyfriend and not just some anonymous bodyguard.

"Don't be nervous," Eleanor reassured him before they walked down the steps hand in hand.

Jasper thought he could feel the whole world turning to watch them and squeezed Eleanor's hand gently, she returned the gesture reassuringly.

Eleanor smiled to the guard at the gate who just watched them in confusion before letting the Princess and her new man walk through and into the parks beyond. The guards knew Jasper was a bodyguard but obviously were still surprised that the Princess was going into one of the busiest areas of London without much security at all.

Once outside of the gates, the crowds began to point and stare and Jasper felt like he was back in second grade being asked to stand in front of the teacher and recite his times tables, only to find he'd forgotten every one of them.

Eleanor gave him a reassuring look, "Jasper, don't be afraid. I'm right here."

Jasper sighed, "I can do this. I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Eleanor said, "Because you're my prince."

Jasper grinned at Len, "Yeah, I am."

Eleanor laughed, "Yes, the Prince and Princess going for a very very normal walk in the park."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, we should just be like any other couple. Go for a walk, grab some of those Belgian chocolate waffles and coffee perhaps."

Eleanor grinned, "Yes, I very much like the sound of that."

Jasper put an arm around Eleanor's shoulders, walking with her towards the entrance of Hyde Park. Earning stares from everyone as they walked by.

"Remember you're not a Las Vegas con-man anymore," Eleanor reminded him, "You're Jasper Frost the poor orphan from Camden."

"I know," Jasper said, "I just hope they can stop my father from…"

"I know," Eleanor said, "And it's Mum who's got this, so she will. You're not a con-man, Jasper, not anymore, and you never will be, you're my man."

Jasper smiled, blushing, "You know we still haven't been on a proper date yet?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, I know, I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"No, no, it wasn't," Jasper said, "You weren't ready."

"I'm ready now," Eleanor said with a grin.

"Well, then you'll have to wait and be surprised," Jasper said.

"I love surprises!" Eleanor yelled gleefully.

"Do you now?" a familiar voice said and the young couple turned to see Mr Crenshaw sitting on a park bench as if it was his throne, "And what is the Princess and her er…"

"Boyfriend," Eleanor said, "This Jasper Frost, my boyfriend."

Jasper smiled sheepishly.

"Boyfriend?" Crenshaw asked, "And do you mind me asking how long you've been together?"

Eleanor grinned, "I'd say roughly six months. Since the King's cup. We've been keeping things quiet, trying to be normal. If that's at all possible of course."

"So you, Mr Frost, how did you meet the Princess?" Crenshaw asked.

"I was hired as Eleanor's security detail initially," Jasper began, "When I knew I had feelings for the Princess I decided to become Liam's security detail instead, it felt like the proper thing to do, to try to keep things professional. But I just couldn't help falling in love with my Princess."

Crenshaw grinned, "First name basis? So what does the family think of Jasper?"

"Oh, they all love him," Eleanor said, "Mum adores him of course. What with him finding my father's murderer."

Crenshaw looked like he'd been punched in the stomach, "Wait, you're telling me that Jasper found out who killed the late King Simon?"

Eleanor nodded, "And uncovered the man who tried to bring down King Robert's plane. I couldn't stay away from such a hero."

Jasper blushed staring at the ground.

"And what about your family, Mr Frost?" Crenshaw said, "It must be strange for them to see their son with a Princess."

"I'm sure they'd be happy for us," Jasper said, "If they were here today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Crenshaw replied.

Jasper smiled understanding and then looked at Eleanor, "I've found my home here. My family with the royal family."

Mr Crenshaw nodded and smiled before making a few notes in a diary.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your walk," Mr Crenshaw said with a smile.

Jasper took Eleanor's hand as she said goodbye to Crenshaw and then walked with her towards the lake, "Did that go well?"

Eleanor nodded smiling, "Yes, you were amazing. Don't worry, it will get easier."

"Did you really just tell him the same thing we told Robert?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor nodded, "But this time it will work. And it will silence Robert too, everyone likes a good story- 'orphan turned hero fighting for justice'. You will become well-loved overnight, a national hero, anything Robert says or does to argue against that will just make him look like an idiot. And you know it is about time that you got recognition for finding my father's murderer."

Jasper smiled, "I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with being well, famous."

"You will," Eleanor said, "And I'll help you. Now, let's go get those waffles you told me about. Mum never lets me have anything super sugary. Doesn't want me to ruin my figure."

Jasper smiled, "I'm such a bad influence on you."

Eleanor grinned, before kissing him, "Yes, but I love you anyway."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was fifteen minutes later and Jasper and Eleanor sat in the car with Robert who looked like he was about to launch his phone through the car back windowscreen.

"How could you?" Robert asked.

"Mum said we should go official," Eleanor replied.

Robert sighed, "Of course, Mum's in on this too."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have banished Spencer," Eleanor said, "Maybe then she wouldn't have been so helpful. And maybe if you'd been around that night Dad got stabbed instead of skulking away on your island…"

Robert gave Eleanor a venomous look, "Don't you dare go there."

"Oh, I just did," Eleanor said, "And I will. Maybe if you'd been there then Dad wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have to worry about how to avoid showing yourself up. Jasper's a hero. There may even be a new hashtag before morning."

Robert sighed, "You're an abomination."

"And you're a hubris dickhead who got the crown only by being the eldest," Eleanor answered, "What if they people had decided between you and Liam, who do you think they would have chosen?"

Robert looked at his sister angrily, "Why can't you just behave for once?"

"I have been behaving!" Eleanor yelled, "Better than you have anyway. I mean burning my letter for goodness sake, and hurting Jasper and me like that…"

"Eleanor," Jasper replied, "Robert. I meant what I said earlier about us being a family and this arguing isn't going to solve anything."

"No, it isn't," Robert said, "But when Cohen finds out there is no Jaspenor sprog then, well that will be interesting."

"And if there is?" Eleanor asked.

"If there is then tell the world," Robert said, "But the chances of that…"

Eleanor just rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure."

The car engine started.

"Five minutes, Len," Robert said, "Then we'll know."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I wish we could have said goodbye to the Princess and Jasper Caterpillar," Sarah Alice said as she threw herself on top of her suitcase, "What, Daddy? This is how the Princess packs."

James laughed, picking up his daughter, "They said they'd Skype us later. Once we arrive at the villa."

"I wish they could come with us," Sarah Alice said.

"I know," James replied, "But we haven't done family things in quite a while and you've been wanting to go to Spain for months. And the Princess promised us the villa would be like a palace, didn't she?"

Sarah Alice nodded, "Our Spanish palace, before we move into the big palace at Sand-sandy…"

"Sandringham," James said, "Yes."

"Will we ever go back to London again?" Sarah Alice asked.

"From time to time," James reassured her, "But Sandringham will be our new home, and I'm sure you'll love it lots. You'll even be going to the school the Princess went to when she was a little girl."

"Really?" Sarah Alice asked.

James nodded.

"How could we ever afford that?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Present from the Queen," James explained.

"Wow!" Sarah Alice said, "I love being friends with the Princess and Jasper Caterpillar."

James scrolled through his phone one last time, stopping and pausing.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" the little girl asked worriedly.

"Nothing," James said, with a smile, "Jasper Caterpillar and the Princess are official now."

Sarah Alice took the phone from her father, smiling, looking at the picture, "Yay! Now we're all going to live happily ever after!"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor looked at the screen nervously as Dr Cohen looked at it too. Jasper held her hand, giving her reassuring smiles whenever she looked his way, and Robert paced backwards and forwards becoming smugger and smugger by the moment.

"I can't see anything," Dr Cohen said, "You say you think you are…?"

Eleanor nodded. If she was being fair she didn't have to lie about baby related symptoms- the past week she had been feeling sick, and other things had gone about wacky for her too, she'd definitely been more emotional lately. But stress did those things anyway, and the past few weeks had been stressful.

"So she isn't," Robert concluded, barely containing a smile, "Eleanor was wrong."

"Well," Dr Cohen said, "Ah, no, there it is!"

Eleanor jumped up, "WHAT?"

Jasper and Eleanor shared a confused look, whilst Robert just looked scared.

"Yes, definitely," Dr Cohen said with a grin, "And I'd say closer to three months than two. Nearly twelve weeks I'd say."

Eleanor took in a shaky breath, "So you mean, that, I… I'm actually…"

"Yes, twelve weeks pregnant," Dr Cohen said, "We'll have to start you on vitamins and iron immediately. And no more alcohol. And we'll get a blood test done to determine gender too."

Jasper sighed, "This is actually really happening?"

Dr Cohen nodded, "Yes, congratulations."

Eleanor sighed, giving Jasper an exasperated look, "How?"

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know. You must have just forgotten or something."

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, probably."

Robert rolled his eyes, "Well you two need to be more responsible. Especially you're going to become parents and I'm going to be… an uncle."

Eleanor grinned, "We're going to be parents, Jasper."

Jasper grinned, "Yeah, that's going to take some time to sink in."

"We should call James, and Mum," Eleanor said, excitedly, "Wait until Sarah Alice hears? Oh, and Liam, Liam's going to be so happy."

"I'm sorry, Len," Robert answered, "For doubting you. And you too Jasper. I would never have tried to break you two up if I knew you were… I guess you'll have to start planning for your wedding."

Eleanor grinned, "I know. But we'll need to talk later, Robbie, about everything. You shouldn't have tried to break up Jasper and I anyway, and you've been an ass to us all day. Now, if you don't mind Jasper and I and er… the… er… well you know… we should spend a moment alone."

Robert nodded, "Like I said I'm sorry. I'll head back to the palace and order a car to pick you up."

"Don't," Eleanor said with a sigh, "We've been talking, and decided that I should move in with Jasper."

"What?" Robert said.

"I need to be away from the drama for now," Eleanor said, "And I meant what I said about wanting to away from you. Robert I haven't forgiven you, and I won't for quite a while, and neither will Liam. Dad always wanted Liam and I to move away from London anyway, he would have wanted the same for you if that was an option. Jasper and I and… we're a family now. We need our space, Robert."

Robert nodded, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you when I do. And er, congratulations."

Eleanor smiled as Robert walked away, before letting out a sigh, "Jasper, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" Jasper asked, "Don't say that. Our child… everything is going to be fine."

"Then why does it feel wrong?" Eleanor asked, "Not our child. I just mean, this whole situation. We're barely back together again and now we're getting married, starting a family."

"Yeah, but in the grander scheme of things this is kind of mundane for us," Jasper said, stroking Eleanor's hair.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah. I guess so."

"We'll figure this out," Jasper reassured her.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah but in a seven months time there' s going to be another one of us. I need to text Liam, he's going to freak out, I'm freaking out."

Jasper nodded as Eleanor reached for her phone, "Yeah, and I need to call James…"

"Parenting advice, yeah good idea," Eleanor said.

Jasper smiled, placing a hand on Eleanor's stomach,"It'll be ok."

"It?" Eleanor asked, "We're really going with it?"

"Well Bubba sounds like a ridiculous name for a future Prince," Jasper replied.

"Princess," Eleanor replied.

"No, no, Prince," Jasper answered.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes, "I think you mean Princess."

"Well," Dr Cohen said, "In two days time you two will know for certain. Congratulations."

Eleanor and Jasper smiled at each other, just before Eleanor's phone announced a new message.

"Liam says congratulations," Eleanor replied, "He says Mum knows too and, oh, god, has seen the photo of us kissing in the park and wants to talk to us early tomorrow morning. Oh, and she says she thinks it will be a girl too."

"What?" Jasper said grinning, before placing a hand over Eleanor's stomach, "Don't worry, little one, they'll know the truth soon enough."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to Daddy he's being an idiot."

"Don't worry about Mummy," Jasper said, "She gets like this sometimes."

"You better have organised an amazing date for tonight," Eleanor replied, "For me and my little princess."

"Don't worry, you and the little Prince will be taken very good care of tonight," Jasper replied before kissing Eleanor.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, when should we tell Crenshaw?" Eleanor asked as she began to demolish the plate of bacon in front of her. She'd always loved bacon, but it seemed that Bubba loved bacon too now.

The Queen gave her daughter a concerned look, "Maybe give it a few more weeks. It really won't make any difference, but what with Jasper being so new to all of this, and a wedding to plan, and of course, moving to Sandringham. I think that would be easier on the both of you, just to wait a few weeks."

Jasper nodded, holding Eleanor's hand in his, earning a quiet and stern look from Robert, who, Eleanor realised, must be having a hard time dealing with seeing his sister grow up and be with the guy who he wanted to banish from their world forever. Eleanor felt uneasy, when Robert was upset he tended to be quite explosive until he found some way of getting what he wanted.

"And what about the charity events? Are you sure you'll be ok arranging them Len?" Liam asked, "I could take them over if…"

"No, Liam," Eleanor replied, "I'm more than capable of handling a few charity garden parties and galas. I'm not an invalid."

Liam smiled, "I was just trying to be nice. And really what I was thinking more about the renovations to the Sandringham palace, I know you'll want to be involved with the designers."

Jasper smiled, "Don't worry, Eleanor's already go that all sorted out. I swear we spent most of our date last night discussing colour schemes for the nursery and Sarah Alice's room."

Eleanor smiled and blushed. Maybe she had gone a little bit, but she was excited- excited about moving, excited about the baby, and still trying to handle the buzz she'd got yesterday for her and Jasper finally going public and being able to do simple things like taking a walk in the park or going on a date outside of the palace.

Their date had been great. Jasper had booked a table for them at one of Eleanor's favourite restaurants and afterwards they had come back to the palace and watched a movie together. Eleanor was so happy that they could finally be themselves and not have to hide from the world.

"Robert?" Helena asked, "What's your opinion on all of this? The going public and the pregnancy, of course. Crenshaw might well what to interview you today."

"No doubt he will," Robert said glumly, "And I'll be polite but not especially generous. Everyone here knows I'm not a fan of 'Jaspenor'. But I guess I'll have to tolerate it. And I am sorry for calling Len and Jasper liars yesterday. I'm just concerned about the royal family's image, we can't be seen to just let anything go. We have to have high standards. It's what Dad would want us to do."

"Do I need to repeat Liam's Christmas speech?" Eleanor repeated, "Jasper's family now. Like it or not Robert."

"Yes, and #jaspenor," the Queen added glancing at her phone, "Has been trending in the top 10 worldwide tweets since yesterday afternoon. So as far as family image goes we're doing very well at the moment. Robert, what the people need at this moment is hope, and a happy story. You are our newly appointed King, and what with Eleanor and Jasper's child arriving so soon after your coronation it will symbolise the beginning of a new era. A happier one."

"Yes, and so will my marriage to Willow, of course," Robert added and Eleanor noticed that Liam was giving him a look that conveyed how much he wanted to strangle the new King.

"Yes, Willow," the Queen said, "A very nice girl."

"Why do I sense you don't want us to marry?" Robert asked.

"It's not that," Helena answered, "It's just, well, what about that other girl?"

"Kathryn?" Robert said, "I can't marry a commoner."

Eleanor coughed.

"Yes, but you're third in line, it's different for you," Robert said.

"I don't see the issue," The Queen replied, "Like Eleanor said to you yesterday, we've got to move forward and be relevant to the 21st century. Marriage before children and marrying into the same social class these are 1950s ideals, if we want to connect with the people then we need to send a strong message about what we stand for and show that we share the same ideas and values as them. It's what endeared Simon to the people, the fact that he was a father and husband first and a King second."

Robert nodded, "Fair enough. But I prefer Willow."

"And what would Kathryn think of that?" Liam asked, "I thought you two were dating."

"We called it off," Robert replied.

"Not very Kingly of you," Liam answered.

"Well compared to your track record it's hardly a shitshow," Robert answered.

"Yes, but you shouldn't break up with someone just because they're common," Robert answered, "Besides I'm sure she'll find someone quickly enough, if she hasn't already."

"Enough," The Queen replied, "Robert I have no objection to you marrying Willow, that is if she wants to marry you and isn't in a relationship with someone else, and Liam, I understand your point, and what you are saying is fair."

Robert sighed, "Yes, but mother we do have some standards to maintain. Marrying into common normal families is beneath us."

Jasper sighed, "Yeah, because you haven't done that before."

"Excuse me?" Robert replied.

"Catherine de Valois and Owen Tudor," Jasper replied, "Your whole family, our whole family is built on the marriage between a servant and a Queen."

"And what about Jacquetta of Luxembourg and Richard Woodville," Eleanor added, "A princess and a squire. Parents of Elizabeth Woodville who was the great-grandmother of Elizabeth I, one of the most respected royals in history. Jasper's right, our family history is connected to that of normal common families, and if we're going to survive we need to show people that side of us, and show that it doesn't diminish us but that we both need each other- they need us and we need them. I was right, Robert, what I said about you being hubris. You're just pushing yourself away from the people, and turning your back on people who can help you too."

"So you'd rather I marry a commoner?" Robert replied.

"Know, that's not at all what we're saying," The Queen replied, "We're just saying that maybe you need to take a different stance. Understand that good can come from changing tradition."

Robert contemplated that, "No, I think I prefer tradition."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around eleven when Liam finally escaped from his meeting with the MPs and made his way down into the tunnels. He was still seething from hearing Robert be so blase about his breakup with Kathryn. Liam had begun to reluctantly accept their relationship, thinking that maybe he would be better off with Willow. But now Robert was taking that relationship far more seriously than Liam ever thought he would. Liam, deep down, knew that Robert suspected something about Kathryn and him, and maybe even knew that Willow and Liam used to be close.

And of course Robert liked to play mind games, just like the one he'd tried to catch Eleanor and Jasper in before it turned out that Eleanor was in fact not lying at all.

Liam grinned, grateful to his future niece or nephew.

"I don't know why we need to meet here," Willow said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Liam sighed, "There's something I need to talk to you about. This was the best place to do it. Jasper, my security detail, he set it all up so no one can watch us, or hear what I'm about to say."

Willow nodded, "Jasper is a bit of shady guy isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Liam said, "But we can trust him. And he's family now anyway."

Willow nodded, "Go on."

"I went to the island a few weeks ago," Liam began, "And I found out that Robert didn't come home the first time a boat came past, in fact that boat must have gone past him at least twenty times and Robert just ignored it."

Willow sighed, "He probably has his reasons. I mean royal life is tough, maybe he needed a break."

"Yes," Liam answered, "But we needed him, the country, our family. And there's something else, Willow, you need to know the man you might be marrying."

Willow nodded, "Go on, Liam, tell me the worst."

"My father, King Simon, never wanted him to be King," Liam said, "He said that shortly before Robert left for the army. An army officer told Jasper, and it's been confirmed, that Robert staged his death, to hurt us. To try to get King Simon, my father, to change his mind. But my father, he was a level-headed sensible person, he didn't tell Robert he wouldn't be King because he hated him, he did it because he knew what Robert could be capable of. See when Robert was younger, my father was worried that he wasn't like most other kids, not just that he was the heir, but that he wasn't as caring, he didn't like to share. He used to bully Eleanor a little bit too, and he's always been a bit possessive of her. Most of us read into it the wrong way, thought he just loved Len a lot. But since he's come back, and the whole Jasper thing, it's become a lot clear to see."

Willow nodded.

"My Dad took Robert to a psychiatrist," Liam continued, "When he was nine. They diagnosed him with psychopathy."

"Robert's a psychopath?" Willow asked, "They really said that?"

Liam nodded, "Yes, and people like him, they can be dangerous. They don't love people in the way that most ordinary individuals do, they only love when they can get something from someone by doing so. They mostly target those who are overly-sensitive, like Len. He's been manipulating her for years- at the Privy Council, he got her to go along with his plan to bad-mouth Cyrus. Eleanor even believed that she was going along with out of choice."

Willow sighed, "I'm going to need proof Liam, a doctor's note, something like that. I know that you and Robert don't really get on. It's not that I don't trust it's just, I need to be certain, to really know what's going on here?"

"Fair enough," Liam said, "I'm just trying to be a good friend to you."

Willow smiled, hugging Liam, "Thank you."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Robert knew exactly where he'd find his sister. He walked out into the church hall, past his grandfather and great-grandfathers' graves to King Simon's memorial. Eleanor stood before it and it sounded as if she was crying.

"Leni?"Robert asked walking towards her, "Leni? Are you ok?"

Eleanor quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes, before turning to him smiling, "Yeah, I was just talking to Dad. I know, it's crazy."

"No, it isn't really," Robert said, "I know he's watch over us."

Eleanor nodded hugging him, "I wonder what he would think of us. Of Jasper and I."

"Dad would be happy that you're happy," Robert said, "Although I'm not sure he would have completely approved of the way you're going about things. I know we haven't seen eye to eye about Jasper. But moving out, you don't need to move out Len. And there'll be other project around here that you can get involved with."

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, but I need a break. I can't help but think that it's living here that's caused so many problems for me. The drugs, the guys, the alcohol- it was my way of dealing with living here."

"And you think that will all change at Sandringham?" Robert asked, "No, that changed because you made the decision to change it. You can't run away, and you shouldn't. Besides, I know that our father loved Sandringham, but I also know you Len, you come here a lot, to speak to Dad. It'll be hard not having that."

Eleanor nodded, "I know. That's why I'm designing a memorial garden. You know how Dad always wanted to be a fisherman. Well it's going to be on the cliffs overlooking the sea. I've already started making some plans, calling around. It should be ready to open by the summer."

"That's a wonderful idea," Robert said, "But it's not exactly private."

Eleanor nodded, "I know. But I do need to move out, Robbie, this isn't a good place for Jasper and I to raise a child. And of course Sarah Alice and Rosie and James, they've packed up their lives here to move with us."

"They'll understand," Robert said, "They'd understand if you changed your mind."

"I know," Eleanor replied, "I just-"

"It's important not to rush into things," Robert answered.

"Yeah, I know," Eleanor answered, "But I have these plans, rooms for Sarah Alice, and the nursery."

"Nursery?" Robert asked, "Isn't it a little early for that?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, I want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do," Robert said, "And it's only right to, given that your child is going to be the center of attention. A royal baby, there hasn't been one of those in almost twenty-three years."

Eleanor nodded, "I know, and that's the point, Sandringham is private. It's a good idea for us to move there."

Robert smiled, "Dad did always want us to have as normal a life as escape from our royal duties and just be ourselves. He was an idealist. I think the reality is that we won't be able to escape, it certainly weighs heavy on you, doesn't it?"

Len nodded, "Yes, I mean. I'd give anything for my baby to have a normal life free of all this constant drama."

"Anything?" Robert asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah. I mean, no offence, but if the monarchy was abolished I'd be happy."

Robert grinned, "I won't take that personally. All I mean is that, there might be a way, you know considering you and Jasper aren't married yet, your child could have a normal childhood."

"What, adoption?" Eleanor asked horrified at the idea.

"No, no," Robert said, "All I mean is that you and Jasper are new to all of this, and if you want to protect your child from this world then you need to know how to protect yourselves first. Maybe you need some headspace to figure things out, the last thing I want is for you and Jasper to get married and be miserable and for that to hurt your child. You know you and Jasper have a tumultuous past, do you think you'll have figured it out in seven months?"

"Probably not," Len admitted.

"So until you do," Robert said, "Maybe having someone take care of your child might be a good option. You'd still get to choose the kind of life your child would have, make sure it's right, but it would take some pressure off of Jasper and you, whilst giving your child a relatively normal life."

"I don't know it would feel like I was abandoning-," Eleanor said.

"No, it wouldn't be abandonment," Robert said, "Look, why don't I put a list together and you consider who might suitable?"

Eleanor nodded, "Ok. It might be an option. Give us some time to sort things out."

Robert smiled, hugging his sister, "Don't worry, it will get easier."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Helena was waiting in the red state room with Eleanor, Rosie, Jasper and Liam whilst they desperately tried to get a Skype connection with James.

"I don't know why it won't work!" Helena answered, tapping at the laptop.

"The router's not turned on," a familiar voice said, "Ah, there it is! It's good to see you again, your majesty."

Helena grinned, "Spencer."

Liam and Eleanor shared a knowing look.

"Oh, shut up you two," Helena said, before hugging her friend, "I thought you were gone for good. Robert said he fired you."

"Just a misunderstanding," Spencer said, "He rehired me. Said we need a lord chamberlain who was effective and devoted to our family."

"Good," Helena replied, "Because the last one was a wet blanket."

"And he allowed us to get into debt," Liam added.

Spencer looked alarmed, "Don't worry, I'll get a plan sorted out tomorrow. We'll soon fix this. And I hear congratulation are in order, your highness and er-."

"Just Jasper works fine for me," Jasper said with a smile.

"We should really discuss titles at some time though," Eleanor answered, "You know, what Jasper's title will be after he marries me."

The Queen nodded.

"Eleanor," Jasper said quietly.

"What?" Eleanor replied, "It's important."

Jasper smiled, "I know, but I'm still getting used to unlimited room service."

Eleanor grinned, "I know, I know."

"Are we all ready then?" Helena asked, picking up the envelope.

"Yeah, we've all placed our bets," Rosie added, "Jasper, Liam and I think it's going to be a boy."

"How could you?" Eleanor replied, "First Sarah Alice, now you too. At least James and Mum think it's going to be a girl."

"I'm staying out of this," Spencer added.

"And Robert?" Helena asked.

"I'm sure he's just hoping it's going to disappear," Eleanor replied.

Helena shook her head, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, "So according to the letter, the baby is 13 weeks and five days old. And it's a…"

"Mum don't be so dramatic!" Eleanor complained whilst she and everyone else grinned enthusiastically.

"Well," Helena said with a grin.

"GO ON!"

"It's a boy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Three weeks later**

"But I loved this top!" Eleanor complained to Jasper as she fought out of one of her favourite black tops which whilst before had hung off of her, now was beginning to be too tight. The baby was 17 weeks now, and Eleanor was aware that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. Especially given that she was so skinny to begin with and the fact that most of her wardrobe was skin tight.

"You can wear it afterwards," Jasper suggested, walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, but it's not very mumsy, is it?" Eleanor replied, "If my mother wore something like that…"

"Yes, but you were born in the 90s," Jasper answered, "So this is ok by comparison."

Eleanor grinned, "I guess so. I just want everything to be right. I want him to have a great childhood."

"He will," Jasper reassured his fiancee, "He's going to grow up in one of the nicest palaces in the world and have a family that adores him. He's going to want for nothing."

"I know," Eleanor replied, with a sigh, "But I keep on thinking I'm not making the right choices."

"Why?" Jasper asked concerned, slightly frowning.

"I'm just worried," Eleanor admitted, "Worried that moving to Sandringham will mean moving away from Dad and that I won't be able to cope."

Jasper nodded understandingly, "Because your father's memorial is here. But I thought you were going to build the garden?"

"I am," Eleanor replied, "But it's going to be open to the public, whereas the memorial, it's just for family."

"Well we could make our own private memorial," Jasper suggested, "You've said that your father loved the Sandringham estate more than here."

Eleanor smiled, kissing Jasper on the cheek, "Yes, that might be a good idea. Would make things easier on Liam and I. I'll start planning it when we go up this weekend. To help set up Sarah Alice's room."

Jasper smiled, "Sounds great."

Eleanor grinned, "I know, I bet Sarah Alice will love her room. It's at York Cottage. I thought that James and Sarah Alice would love their own house. And well Sarah Alice's room, it isn't a single room, you know that plan I made."

"The mini-castle one?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor nodded merrily, "Yup, they said they could do it! She's going to love it!"

Jasper smiled, hugging Eleanor, "See everything is going to be ok."

Eleanor nodded, before sighing, "Yeah, I think it will. We haven't really had a conversation about us though, have we?"

Jasper sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

Eleanor nodded, "It's my fault too. I let myself get into the whole honeymoon phase thing again, kept on trying to draw it out. I sort of did that before you know, rushed in, got myself overwhelmed and lost sight of everything when we broke up."

Jasper gave his Princess an understanding look, "You love deeply and strongly, there's nothing wrong with that."

Eleanor smiled, "I do love you, Jasper. But I think we have a lot to figure out still."

Jasper nodded, "I love you too, Eleanor. And you're right, under normal circumstances we would have never rushed into getting married. We would have had a chance to make things right."

Eleanor smiled sadly, "I do forgive you. For trying to make things right with that reporter, although I hate how you did it. I wish you'd have just been honest with me in the first place."

"I know," Jasper answered, "And I wish I'd be honest too. I did a lot of damage. Hurt a lot of people. You, James, Sarah Alice. There's no excuse. I can't keep on blaming my parents for the way I am."

Eleanor nodded, "It wasn't your fault. Your childhood. It wasn't your fault."

Jasper sighed, "I know, but I made a lot of poor choices after that. I still feel like I keep on stumbling back into bad ways. Lying and deception. I…"

"You lied for honourable reasons," Eleanor said, "But you also did a lot of damage with that. We're a long way from where we were in the beginning. And even when Mandy came here, you tried to stop her. I completely glossed over that for the longest time. The fact that you tried to make it right. But you see, you didn't tell me directly what she was all about, and I understand why, but… Jasper I need to know the truth when it's important to us, I'm not going to hate you for something you did in your past, because that was your past, and you're different now."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, and I will be more honest about my past. But with the journalist it was different, she would have hurt you. By exposing us, by saying you were dating someone like me. It wasn't really about protecting me, I, even asked her to tell the world about my past but keep you out of it."

"Jasper,"Eleanor answered, with a sigh, "I know that you were trying to protect me, but throwing yourself under the bus only hurts me more. When are you going to fully let yourself believe that you are worthy of someone like me? Yes, you have your past, but I've forgiven you, and I understand, I know you've done some shitty thing, but I understand why and I can look past that. Every time you say that you think you're dragging me down by being with me it, it makes me wonder if I can trust that you'll stick around."

"Eleanor?" Jasper said. Eleanor tried to blink back tears, she hadn't meant to be so direct, but what Robert said had a lot of truth in it. Could she really trust Jasper to stick around and help her with their baby if he was willing to break up with her over something like this?

"It's been hard for me too," Eleanor sobbed, "To believe I actually deserve to be loved. Really loved. Not just Beck's version of it whenever it was convenient for him. Real love, Jasper. Waiting for you to walk away, it just brings all of those doubts back again. Makes me wonder if anyone can love someone in my position. If anyone can really love a Princess."

"Of course I love you!" Jasper exclaimed, "Eleanor, Len, listen to me. You deserve to be loved. Loved for you are, every little piece of you. And I am the guy who loves you, and will always love you like that."

Eleanor smiled, trying to hold back tears, "I need to know that you'll never walk away from me again. No matter the reason. And I know that sounds desperately clingy perhaps but it's what I need, Jasper."

Jasper nodded, "I understand. But Len there might be times when my past comes back to haunt me and…"

"And we'll deal with it together!" Eleanor yelled, "You don't have to break up with me every time life gets a little bit difficult for us. This- this is nothing compared to what we're going to be facing soon. We've got a wedding coming up, a baby on the way. Real responsibilities, Jasper. Are you going to leave me and the baby on our own, whilst you go off and fight again some villain from your past?"

"No, of course I'm not going to abandon you," Jasper answered.

"But you just admitted that you can't promise that you'll always stick around?" Eleanor queried, "Maybe Robert is right."

"Maybe your brother is right about what?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"That it would be better to let our child be fostered," Eleanor answered, "At least until we can get our shit together. I don't want him growing up around a mother with emotional issues and a father who could leave at any moment."

Jasper shook his head, "I can't believe your seriously agreeing with this bullshit. The Eleanor I know and love would never give up her child. She'd find a way to work things out. I won't let you put our child up for fostering. We'll figure this out. Just don't give up on me Eleanor."

"Well don't give up on me either!" Eleanor answered, crying.

Jasper sighed, "Len, I'm sorry."

"Is it really so hard to promise that you'll stay here with me?" Eleanor replied.

Jasper shook his head, "No, you're right it isn't. I'm sorry, Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled, as Jasper's arms wrapped around her, "Thank you."

"I just want us to all be happy," Jasper said as he helped Eleanor towards the sofa. Propping up a load of cushions behind her and covering her with a blanket, before sitting next to her.

"We will be," Eleanor answered, "But to do that we need to stick together."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, we'll stay together now."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I got your text," Liam said to Willow before sitting down opposite her. They were back at the breakfast cafe again, but this time under very different circumstances.

"I can't believe it," Willow replied, "It's all true. I'm not saying I ever doubted your word but… The issue is my family, they think I should go for it."

"But I thought your mother moved away from all the high born stuff?" Liam asked.

Willow nodded, "I know. But they're just worried about be being some cast off of the King or causing a conflict between my family and yours. But I can't marry a man like that. I can't spend the rest of my life walking on egg shells and always having to be one step ahead. Trying to figure him out before he plays me in some way or another."

Liam nodded, "Yeah, I've seen what it's done to Len. Look can I tell you something in confidence?"

Willow frowned, "Of course."

"Eleanor, she's pregnant," Liam answered, "Her and her fiance, Jasper, they're going to go public about it some time in the next couple of days. I mean it's been barely possible for her to hid it anyway, she's pretending to have the flu until the announcement. But the problem is that she doubts her ability to be a good mother, she's considering giving up her son for fostering.

Willow sighed, "Look the last time I saw Eleanor she was with Mandy and drunk he wait in vodka before burning a palace down. I know from what everyone was saying at the charity gala that's she changed now. But I don't really know her all that well. Do you believe she will be a good mother? And that Jasper will be a good father?"

Liam nodded, "Yes, I have no doubts."

"Then help Eleanor to see that it will work out all ok,"Willow suggested, "Show her that she is capable of doing all of those kinds of this. And that Jasper is too."

Liam smiled, "Thank Willow, you're a great friend."

Willow nodded, "I know. And thank you for telling me about Robert."

"It's the least I could do," Liam answered, "Did Maddon tell you about Holden's yacht party? It's becoming an annual thing now, apparently."

"Yes, he mentioned it," Willow replied, "I couldn't make the last one."

"Well I'm inviting you," Liam said, "I think we both need a break from the palace."

Willow shrugged.

"There will be alcohol," Liam added, "And desserts."

"Well if you'd just put it like that in the first place," Willow said with a smile, "Yes, of course I'll go."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sarah Alice raced towards the Princess's room. They had only been gone for three weeks but the little girl had really missed the Princess. She knew that Eleanor was living at Jasper's apartment, well at least until they moved to Sandringham, which they were going to do the following day, but her Daddy had told her that Eleanor would be back to pack up a few last things before the big move.

Sarah Alice rushed in the Princess's room, not caring to knock. She smiled as Eleanor noticed her. Eleanor looked really different to her, and Sarah Alice realised that it was because of the baby. Eleanor also was dressed weirdly too- in what looked like one of Jasper's shirts with a pair of leggings.

"Hey little elf!" Eleanor greeted her, hugging her, "Did you enjoy Spain?"

Sarah Alice nodded, "Yeah, we did so much exploring. We went into the mountains and we went to seaside, and to loads of castles and to the zoo. It was amazing."

Eleanor grinned, "That's good to hear."

Sarah Alice smiled, "Daddy told me about the baby. I was right all along about it being a boy."

Eleanor smiled, "Yes, that's because you're very smart. Even I thought it was going to be a girl."

"Are you upset that it's not a girl?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "Of course not. One day our little H- might have a sister."

"H-?" Sarah Alice asked noticing that Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Eleanor said, "So I can't tell you anything else."

Sarah Alice nodded, "Oh, ok."

Jasper walked into the room.

"Jasper Caterpillar!" Sarah Alice exclaimed as Jasper hugged you, "Eleanor was just telling me about baby H-."

"You didn't?" Jasper asked Eleanor worriedly.

"No, I stopped myself," Eleanor replied, "No come on, Sarah Alice, let's get everything sorted, shall we?"

Sarah Alice looked around her at the mountains of suitcases, "I thought you only had a few things left to pack."

Eleanor frowned, "I do."

Jasper just grinned, before shrugging as Eleanor raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well we better get started then," Sarah Alice concluded.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I hate English Sat-Navs!" Jasper yelled, earning a confused look from Sarah Alice who was happily munching away of a PB and J sandwich, swinging her legs backwards and forwards as Let it go played on her portable DVD player.

"You should have just let someone else drive," Sarah Alice said.

"Yes, but Eleanor wanted us to drive ourselves," Jasper replied.

"The Princess really knows how to drive?" Sarah Alice asked.

Jasper winced at the memory of Eleanor picking him up from the prison. She didn't even know how to turn on the car engine on at first, and then there was every break- all of them threatening to bring up his breakfast- and the lack of gear changes that made him cringe. Yet, apparently Eleanor had a licence, somehow.

"No," Jasper answered simply, earning a 'turn left' from the Sat Nav.

"Turn left?" Sarah Alice said, "We aren't even at the gates yet!"

Jasper stared out at the gates in front him, "Yeah, I'm just going to use the map."

Eleanor smiled as she walked towards the car, giving Jasper a sympathetic look, "Did you manage to fix it?"

Jasper shook his head, "Nope. It keeps on telling me to turn left."

Eleanor grinned, sighing, "Bolshevik Sat Navs? I guess we'll just use the map instead."

"Or you could get my Daddy to fix it," Sarah Alice suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Jasper said, conceeding defeat.

"Jasper Frost, defeated by a Sat Nav," Eleanor answered with a grin.

Jasper shook his head, "Have you finally packed everything?"

"Watch it, bodyguard," Eleanor replied, before climbing into the back of the car, just as Liam joined them.

"So we're finally ready then," Liam answered, "I thought we were leaving at ten."

"Yeah, we have a traitor Sat-Nav," Jasper answered, "Can't get it to work."

Liam shook his head, "You know you two are going to have a child in less than half a year's time?"

"Yes, well babies are simple," Jasper said, "Feed them, clothe them, you know all that stuff."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "You're lucky we have servants, Jasper."

Jasper smiled, "Whatever, Princess."

"Eleanor can we watch Moana again?" Sarah Alice answered.

"Yes, of course," Len replied.

"Turn left."

Jasper sighed, "This is going to be one long journey."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you're actually making me eat this!" Eleanor complained as Jasper, Liam, Sarah Alice and her ate lunch in the car park- in a McDonald's car park.

Liam rolled his eyes, "It's not poison, stop being such a drama queen."

"Whatever, Liam," Eleanor replied, "This stuff is nasty."

"No, it's not, it's lovely," Sarah Alice said as she played with her toy superman that she'd received with her Happy Meal, making it bounce up and down on the edge of her window.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Yes, well vegetables are Princess food, not burgers."

Liam raised his eyebrows, "You used to be super-fussy and nothing bad happened to you."

"Yes, well," Eleanor said, "Now I'm trying to be responsible. For once."

Jasper shook his head, "Eleanor, seriously. There is nothing wrong with McDonalds once in a while. I know it's commoner food, but there's nothing wrong food that's for ordinary people."

"Hey," Eleanor said, "Don't take that tone with me. I know full well there's nothing wrong with commoner food- do you remember the restaurants we used to go to when I travelled to Paris."

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "I remember the Michelin star restaurants you went to."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Yes, well that was my McDonalds growing up."

Jasper smiled, "Then I feel sorry for you. You missed out on so much."

Sarah Alice nodded, grinning around a cheeseburger.

"Yeah, Len," Liam replied, "There's nothing wrong with fast food. Jasper, do you remember when I used to go to Holden's club and then we went to that Kebab shop at three in the morning?"

"Three in the morning?" Sarah Alice asked frowning, "You should have been asleep then!"

Jasper smiled at the little girl, "Yes, Sarah Alice he should have been."

"Yes, my daddy would be so mad if I stayed up all night," Sarah Alice remarked.

"He'd probably also be mad if he found out that Jasper bought you ice cream," Eleanor added.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Sarah Alice asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Eleanor reassured her, "But only if you eat all of your greens tonight, ok?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What?" Eleanor said, "What's wrong with that?"

"Blackmail and manipulation?" Jasper replied.

"A little hypocritical for a man of your misdeeds methinks, Jasper," Eleanor added.

Jasper shook his head, "You'd love America, Sarah Alice, they have these massive restaurants where you can buy ice cream in any flavour you want and with all kinds of toppings."

Sarah Alice gave her friends an excited look, "Can we go to America, please?"

"We probably should one day," Eleanor said, "Yeah."

"Jasper Caterpillar does mention America at lot," Sarah Alice stated, "Is he an American caterpillar?"

"Yeah, he is," Jasper replied, "Yeah, he's an American caterpillar."

"He doesn't sound American," Sarah Alice complained.

"Yes, well he uses an English accent," Eleanor explained, "Because he was exiled from America."

Liam gave Eleanor and Jasper concerned looks, but Eleanor just shrugged.

"Oh, ok," Sarah Alice said, "Why did he get exiled?"

"Because he stole the other caterpillars food," Eleanor replied, earning a frown from the little girl.

"Couldn't he have gotten food from some other tree?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Yeah, well, he's a heroic caterpillar," Eleanor replied, "Not always the smartest one."

Jasper grinned as Liam rolled his eyes.

"But you're the princess, you love him anyway," Sarah Alice answered.

Eleanor nodded, looking at Jasper in the rear-view mirror with a smile, "Yes, I do."

"And now you're going to have baby caterpillars," Sarah Alice concluded.

Eleanor was sure she heard Liam mutter something about 'so creepy' and thumped him for good measure.

"Yeah, something like that," Jasper replied, "Your daddy texted, said they're only half an hour away from Sandringham."

Sarah Alice grinned, "I can't wait to see my princess room."

"I promise you'll love it," Eleanor told her.

"Yeah, you will," Jasper replied, "Why don't you take a nap after lunch? Then you won't be tired when we arrive."

Sarah Alice frowned, "I'm not a baby, Jasper Caterpillar. Only babies need naps."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows at her fiance.

"What I don't know when they stop taking naps?" Jasper replied.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Six months. Six months."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 _ROYAL BABY CONFIRMED_

 _It seems like it was only five minutes ago that the royal family introduced Jasper Frost, Eleanor's new boyfriend, but now a source at the palace has confirmed the juicy gossip that has been spreading across social media like wildfire._

 _Could this explain why the party princess has tamed in recent months?_

 _We can now confirm that her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor,22, is due to marry Mr Frost,25, in three weeks' time at their new home at the Sandringham estate. This move has been spurred on by the fact that the Princess is also three months pregnant, although we have no information available about the gender of the baby now. We can only assume this will be kept a surprise until the baby is born._

 _Story continued on page 4._

Helena smiled as she read the story and saw the flood of tweets that were appearing on her phone. Yes, Eleanor and her American partner in crime had timed this very very well. Plenty of people were talking about a new era for the monarchy.

"You know you should really thank me," Cyrus said as he walked into the red state room, a glass of whiskey in hand, "I was the one who suggested they should go with the whole pregnancy thing in the first place, didn't expect them to actually go for it for real- then again, actually, this is Len we're on about."

Helena rolled her eyes, "The baby was accidental, but will still be well loved. Eleanor's definitely grown up massively these past few weeks, she's like an entirely different person."

"And Frosty the Caterpillar?" Cyrus added.

"Jasper has always been loyal to our family, Cyrus," Helena answered, "He will do what's right."

Cyrus sighed, "An American, of all things."

"This is the twenty-first century, Cyrus," Helena replied, "We have to show that our family is striving to be multicultural."

"Yes, and pandering to the poor, of course," Cyrus answered, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about Jasper's past? That sneaky bastard, of course, I admire him, it takes skills to go from trailer trash to Dukedom."

"Maybe you should have asked Jasper for social climbing lessons before you lost your crown," Helena suggested.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Yes, maybe I should have. He certainly seemed like a pain in the arse for Robert. Meaning, of course, that he's earnt my respect. But I do have to wonder what King Simon would think of all this?"

"Simon would be happy that Eleanor is happy," Helena answered, "As am I. Simon never cared about status or nationality."

"Yes," Cyrus said, "Shame King Robert doesn't feel the same way. Did you spot the 'no-comment' on page 4?"

Helena sighed, "I will talk to him. Get him to see reason.

"Yes, for his own sake, please do," Cyrus said, "Because from my poking around and also from seeing the way Len's been acting recent it's becoming more and more apparent to me that you're losing your position as Queen of media manipulation. Unless you want your Robert to be replaced by a baby you need to make him see that he needs to be on board, play the role of the loving uncle."

"Maybe you should have set a better example," Helena replied.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Well Liam seems to get it."

Helena sighed, "I miss them you know. I know it's only been a day, but they've never been away for more than a few days."

"Not surprised," Cyrus replied, "They don't even know how to boil a bloody egg themselves, how could they cope away from palace conveniences?"

Helena smiled, recalling the time when the twins were nine and they'd tried to make her breakfast in bed for Mother's Day. The scrambled eggs had contained bits of shell, the toast was burnt, and the bacon was rock solid, but she was charmed by their attempt.

"I just hope I'll still get to see them from time to time," Helena replied.

"Well, we've got the bloody wedding," Cyrus answered, "In three weeks time. How on earth they're going to arrange everything I have no idea!"

"This is Eleanor we're on about," Helena said, "She'll probably pull all nighters to make sure everything is just perfect. You know, I feel bad about pushing her into taking that undergrad course in economics. I should have encouraged her to go to art school instead. I certainly shouldn't have demanded for Simon to back me and manipulated him into a corner."

Cyrus nodded, "Well at least you tried to do what you thought was right. I don't even get to be involved in my son's life."

Helena winced, "I am sorry. But it was Prudence's idea."

Cyrus nodded, "I would like to see him. Just one last time, before I…"

"I'll see what I can do," Helena answered.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around half three when Jasper, Eleanor, Liam and Sarah Alice finally arrived at Sandringham, after spending a good hour getting lost on country roads, and finally declaring that the Sat Nav was useless- or Sarah Alice put it, clearly committing an act of treason, and immediately requiring court marshalling. Sarah Alice acting as judge and jury, of course.

"Our new home," Jasper said as they drove up the driveway towards the big house.

"Wow!" Sarah Alice said, looking out of the window at the garden and stretching to see out of the front window to try to get a glimpse of the palace in front of her, "It's beautiful"

Jasper glanced back to see Eleanor blinking away tears and shared a sympathetic look with Liam.

Eleanor smiled as her brother looked at her, making sure that she was ok.

"I never expected it to be so," Jasper replied, "Green."

Liam grinned, "Far cry from Nevada."

Jasper nodded.

"Nevada?" Sarah Alice asked, "What's that?"

"It's where Jasper grew up," Eleanor explained to the young girl, "It's like a desert there."

Sarah Alice gave her a concerned look, "But… but… Caterpillars can't live in deserts? Where will they get their food from?"

"Supermarkets?" Liam suggested.

Sarah Alice gave him a tired look, "That's just silly. They'd get squished, and how on earth would they pay for lettuce and things like that?"

Liam shrugged, "I'm sure they'd find the money somewhere."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at his friend, "Really?"

Eleanor laughed quietly.

"Yes, Jasper is so not from a desert," Sarah Alice replied, "He'd have to be from somewhere really green like Scotland or Northumbria- that's where my Daddy's from."

"Yes, but Jasper Caterpillar is American," Eleanor said.

"Then why did he tell the nosey men that he was British?" Sarah Alice asked, "Oh, it was because the American caterpillars are all after him for stealing their food."

Eleanor smiled, "Well they aren't any more, but of course we just want Jasper Caterpillar to be safe."

Sarah Alice nodded, as the car pulled to a stop at the end of the drive way, "Everything's going to be just perfect here."

"Yes, it is," Eleanor added.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Weeks Later**

"This is ridiculous!" Jasper yelled as he carried two tins of blue paint into a large empty room, "We have another 21 weeks Eleanor!"

Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, but soon I'm going to tired and balloon to the size of a whale, and I'm not going to want to set up a nursery then."

Jasper shook his head, "I still think it's too early."

"Never too early," Eleanor answered, "Now I was thinking of sapphire night for the borders and summer sky for the walls, and baby blue for the ceiling. What do you think?"

"I thought we were just painting the room blue," Jasper answered.

Eleanor sighed, "Jasper, seriously?"

"Is everything ok, your highness," Rosie asked as she appeared at the doorway, "I… er… there's a lot of paint outside of the door."

"I know," Eleanor replied, "We're going to need a lot to decorate of H-, rooms."

Jasper gave Eleanor a disapproving look. It had to be the tenth time that she'd nearly said their baby's name. There was no way she was going to be able to keep it a secret for another five or so months.

"Ok," Rosie answered, "The dressmaker's coming at two and that baker I talked to on the phone, he's coming at five."

"Thanks," Eleanor said grinning, "I'll pick up Sarah Alice at one, so we can get some lunch before we try on our dresses. She's going to love hers I just know it!"

Jasper sighed, "I wish you'd at least tell me what the colour scheme is."

"No, no, no,"Eleanor sang with a grin, "It's a surprise!"

Jasper shook his head. He should have never agreed to Eleanor planning the whole wedding, essentially by herself. Yes, he knew she wanted to be in control of the designs, but he couldn't help that she was being a bit too perfectionistic about all of this. It seemed like every day they had someone coming over to the palace about wedding dresses or cakes or, even napkins at one point.

They were supposed to have moved to Sandringham to have a far more relaxing life, but it seemed like they never really got a break- not with baby and wedding plans, and of course the private memorial, which had been finished earlier that week, and the memorial garden, which was well underway.

Jasper sighed. This was all good for Eleanor though, she was always so much happier when she had a project to work on. She must be in heaven right now, Jasper concluded. If there was only something in his life that he could enjoy with the same passion as Eleanor had for her art.

Jasper sorted through a box of paintbrushes regarding each one curiously. They had used whatever they could get their hands on when they'd repainted Eleanor's room- and as a result the room had turned out a strange dark green colour, which admitting grew on them with time, and needed a lot of fixing by actual professional painters. This time they were going to try to get it right, all by themselves.

Still Jasper had no idea what paintbrushes were supposed to be used for each part of the room, or rather rooms, because despite the fact that their child wouldn't be able to do much apart from eat and sleep for the first few months of its life, he needed three rooms, according to Eleanor. Jasper was used to his small room back at the palace, he had learnt how to live with very little and share kitchens and bathrooms- the idea of three rooms for a baby seemed absurd.

"You aren't actually being serious?" Liam asked as he walked past, Harrod's carrier bag in hand, "I thought you were going to pay someone to do it. I didn't think you were actually going to paint everything yourselves."

Eleanor smiled, "Yup, we want to do this ourselves."

"Good luck," Liam answered, before opening the carrier bag, "Len, I need your advice. Is this ok for Sarah Alice? I know her birthday's not until after the wedding but… Is Frozen still relevant?"

Jasper nodded, "Unfortunately."

Eleanor smiled, looking at the Elsa, Anna and Olaf toys, "Yes, she'll love them Liam, I know she will."

"Good," Liam replied, with a sigh, "I was so worried."

Eleanor laughed, "Don't be."

"So Holden wants to know if we'll be going into London for the yacht party," Liam replied.

Eleanor frowned, "Of course we will."

Liam nodded, "He's inviting Jasper too."

Jasper nodded, "He's the one who owns the football stadium right?"

"Sort of," Liam clarified, "His father owns it. But Holden and his brother, Ivan, they have a share in it."

Jasper nodded, "Cool."

"Yeah, it will be great to meet up with them," Eleanor replied, "Holden designed our birthday party, remember, I need his advice on what to do for the wedding, there's just one little part of the room layout that I can't get nailed and it's bugging me."

Jasper and Liam shared an eye-roll.

"Men!" Eleanor complained, noticing the look, "You two would get married in whatever clean clothes you could find on the floor and at a god-damn registry office."

"I did offer to help," Jasper replied.

Eleanor sighed, "Let's just get painting, shall we?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The room looked like an explosion of pink. The ceiling was a light salmon pink, the walls a warmer darker pink. A castle design had been drawn on the walls, with plenty of glitter and flags and turrets. And there were little characters too- a prince, a caterpillar and of course Alice. Silver stars also decorated the ceiling and glowed in the dark.

Sarah Alice loved her room at York Cottage, and had aptly named it the pink palace. She sat on her fluffy pink rug playing with her dolls and the fairytale castle that Eleanor had made for her. Like every seven year olds room, there were toys covering every surface, from the play kitchen to her arts and crafts area to the grand 'Princess bed'.

The doorbell rang and Sarah Alice jumped up merrily. Today was the day that she was finally going to get to see her bridesmaid dress, and Eleanor was going to get to try on her wedding dress too. She was so excited.

"Hi, your highness," James said as Eleanor walked through the doorway.

"Hi, James," Eleanor replied, "And how many times do I have to remind you that it's Len or Leni?"

"Yes, er, Len," James replied with a smile.

"Eleanor!" Sarah Alice yelled, before hugging her friend.

Eleanor grinned, "Are you all ready?"

Sarah Alice nodded, "Aurora and Snow White fell out again this morning, but I'll sure they'll be best friends by the time that we get back."

Eleanor smiled, "Of course they will. Now, come on, lunch will be ready when we get to the big palace."

Sarah Alice smiled, "Ok, goodbye Daddy!"

James hugged his daughter before waving goodbye as the little girl and the princess walked up towards the palace.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I knew we should have waited until later."

"No, no, now is the right time."

"This was a ridiculous idea, what if we get caught?"

"Why should we? We've been doing this kind of thing for years."

"What do you think he's going to say?"

The man stopped, sighing, and running a hand through his cropped grey-blonde hair, "I don't know. He's always supported us before."

The woman shook her head, "This isn't Sam we're talking about here, Rob, she's a god-damn Princess."

"I know, I know," the man answered, "I thought the King said they'd broken up?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know, he lied obviously. I mean. Why would royals help people like us? You shouldn't have played your cards the way you did, and we should have come at night."

The man rolled his eyes, "Stop fussing. And stop making terrible casino jokes. There they are."

The woman took the binoculars from her husband and peered through, spotting the young princess walking alongside a young blonde haired girl.

"Who's the kid?" the woman asked.

The man shrugged, "Don't know, she's just a kid, no big deal."

"No big deal?" the woman asked, "Stop being such an arrogant bastard. Just a kid- that's fucking ridiculous- kids can be just as bad as adults."

The man sighed, "We should make our move now."

"Eleanor!" they heard a familiar voice yell, "Lunch is ready!"

They both gasped as they same Jasper walking out to meet the princess, hugging and kissing her, before picking up the little girl, and walking inside.

"Wow he is doing well for himself, isn't he?" the woman asked.

Rob sighed, "He would have done just as well with Sam, if they'd stolen the Koh-I-Noor, like they were supposed to."

"Yes, but this could be forever," the woman answered, with a greedy look on her face, "And not just for Jasper, but for us too. If we make this work out all ok."

"He hates us," Rob replied, "I was surprised he even called on Christmas, Marissa."

Marissa sighed, "We'll have to make it up to him. Somehow, then we'll get what we need and scarper."

Rob nodded, "They'll-."

Rob paused as he felt the barrel of a gun resting against the small of his back.

"You better have an excellent explain as to what you're doing lurking around here," Rosie said.

"Yes, of course we do," Rob said with a smile, "We've come to see our son."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"We've definitely got to have these sandwiches at the wedding," Sarah Alice remarked as she sat at the table in the conservatory, happily munching on a tuna salad sandwich.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, definitely."

"And chocolate cake?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Definitely," Eleanor answered, as Jasper walked into the room.

"Here," Eleanor said, jumping up, napkin in hand, "You missed a bit."

Jasper smiled as she cleaned the paint off his face.

"Thank you," Jasper said before joining them.

"We should make a storybook for the baby," Sarah Alice suggested.

Eleanor smiled exictedly, "Yeah, that's a great idea. Isn't it Jasper?"

Jasper nodded smiling, "Yeah, it will be amazing. But I was wondering, you know you have your designing, well I was thinking, I should probably have my own little project too."

Eleanor nodded, "That sounds great. What sort of thing were you thinking of?"

Jasper shrugged, "When I was younger I used to work part time at a car mechanics, just when I was in high school. So I could earn a bit of money honestly. It was pretty fun, maybe I could do something with motorbikes."

Eleanor smiled, "Sounds great. Actually, my mum wants me to endorse more products, well both of us really. I made a list- I'll show you later- the make-company I like, they're bringing out a new range that they want me to do a photo-shoot for, and then there's Sylvanian families, I know, I know, but I loved them as a kid and so does Sarah Alice, maybe I could see if there's a motorbike manufacturer or something like that?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, sounds like a cool idea."

Rosie walked into the room earning a confused look from Jasper and Eleanor who had assumed she'd gone to pick up the dressmaker ahead of the two pm appointment.

"I really sorry, your highness," Rosie said, "But we spotted someone lurking near the west border hedges and…"

Jasper jumped up immediately, "Are we safe?"

"Yes," Rosie said, "At least I think so. I called James, he's with the intruders now. Says he's bringing them over- they want to speak to Jasper."

Jasper sighed, "So we don't need to go to the safe room?"

Rosie shook her head, "No, you can meet then in the level 2 security rooms. All security personnel will be there, of course."

Eleanor gave Jasper a concerned look.

"Did they say what their names are?" Jasper asked, "Anything."

Rosie sighed, "Yes, they did. Their names… their names…"

"What?" Eleanor asked, "Rosie? What is it?"

Jasper sighed, sitting down and staring at the floor in shock, "It's them. I should have expected as much. Once they knew I was here. The baby, and the wedding…"

Eleanor gave Rosie a questioning look.

"Yes," Rosie said, "Robert and Marissa Frost. Jasper's parents."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rosie, can you take Sarah Alice back to York Cottage, please?" Jasper asked Eleanor's security detail as Sarah Alice pouted.

Rosie nodded, as the little girl stand up sullen and sulkily.

"I thought we were trying on the dresses today?" Sarah Alice complained.

"No, we'll have to do that later," Eleanor answered, and Jasper could sense the sound of fear in her voice, and instinctively reached for her hand.

"But I want to meet Jasper's parents," Sarah Alice protested.

Jasper shook his head, "They're bad caterpillars, very bad caterpillars."

Sarah Alice's eyes were wide with alarm, "Are you going to be ok, Jasper, Eleanor?"

Jasper and Eleanor nodded, reassuring the little girl.

"Yes," Eleanor said, "But it will be better if you go back home."

Sarah Alice nodded sadly, "Ok. See you later then."

Eleanor and Jasper waved goodbye as the little girl walked away with her friend.

"Jasper, are you going to be ok?" Eleanor asked, eyes showing her concern.

Jasper nodded, squeezing her hand, "Yeah. I can handle them. Are you going to be ok?"

Eleanor shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Jasper. They tried to sell us out, they hurt you so many times. I…I will be there for you. But Jasper please don't ask me to like them in any capacity."

Jasper put an arm around Leni's shoulders, "I won't. I don't like them either, really. We didn't have the kind of bond that you and your father had, Len. I know they didn't miss me at Christmas, they were only thinking about how they could profit from us."

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to," Eleanor said.

Jasper nodded, "I know. But they hurt you, and Sarah Alice and James, with what they did- I can't let them just get away with that."

Eleanor nodded, looking down at her stomach, "And what should I do if they ask about-?"

Jasper smoothed a strand of hair away from her face, "Don't worry, Len. They aren't staying. Our family will be safe."

Jasper placed a hand on Eleanor's stomach and she smiled at him, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

Jasper smiled reassuringly.

The young couple looked up as James entered the room, the two intruders following behind him. Jasper felt shock and fear rush through him as he looked up at the faces of his parents. Fear because of the memories of his childhood that were rushing to the surface furiously, reminding him of all the bad things he'd done, ways he'd hurt others, and the punishments he'd received when he failed his parents. Shock because Rob and Marissa looked nothing like the parents he'd left behind in Las Vegas three years ago.

Although only in their late forties they both looked about a decade older. Rob's blonde hair was darker and littered with grey, he was portly and wrinkled. Marissa too had aged dramatically- and was a far cry from the glamorous blonde haired woman Jasper had grown up with, who would never leave the house without a full face of make-up or a designer dress and was never that pale or sickly looking.

James looked sheepish before the royal couple but Jasper nodded reassuringly, trying to tell his boss that everything was going to be ok.

"Rosie's taking Sarah Alice home," Jasper explained, earning a nod from James.

"Jasper…" James said.

"I know who they are," Jasper answered harshly, "It's ok. I'll take it from here."

"I'll keep an eye on Prince Liam," James said before quickly departing.

Jasper, Eleanor and Jasper's parents waited in silence until James was a good way away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jasper yelled making Eleanor flinch, but his parents simply stared at him nonchalantly.

"We wanted to see you," Marissa said, "We read the reports. Congratulations, I always knew you'd do well, Jasper."

Jasper tried to hold back his rage, not wanting to frighten Eleanor.

Robert smiled at his son, "Son, I'm sorry for everything we did. We always just wanted you to have a safe and happy life. We tried to provide that for you in the best way we could."

Jasper shook his head, looking at them disbelievingly, "Do you really believe the garbage that's coming out of your mouths? You disowned me after Sam told you I wasn't about the con anymore. Then you have the nerve to tell me that what you did throughout my childhood- making me rob charities, steal clothes and school books, moving around every few months- that was in my best interests? You know if you wanted to give me a safe and happy life you could have just gotten a job like everyone else does!"

"Yes, but Jasper," Marissa replied, "We could never have given you an opportunity like this if we'd just been ordinary people."

Jasper sighed, "Oh, so I'm supposed to be grateful that you set me up with that Baron to steal the Koh-I-Noor, because without it I wouldn't have fallen in love with Eleanor. That's seriously fucked up! And don't pretend like you actually want me to be with Eleanor. You always pushed Sam and I together. You still are, otherwise why would you have sold me out, and tried to hurt Eleanor and I like that?"

"We never knew how serious things were," Marissa replied, "Jasper, I'm so sorry, we both are."

"I doesn't matter how serious things are or were," Jasper answered furiously, "Eleanor is my soul-mate. Baby or no baby, wedding or no wedding, it shouldn't have mattered to you, because what you did was wrong, no matter how you try to justify it."

Robert sighed, "Jasper we are sorry. I swear. We came here to make amends."

Jasper shook his head, grinning, "Yeah, like hell."

"No, Jasper," Marissa said, tears glistening in her eyes, her voice becoming unsteady, "I made some terrible mistakes. Awful mistakes. I should have been there for you more when you were a child. I was clueless and selfish, and I am so sorry, but now I'm ready to make it better. I want to be a part of your life again."

Robert nodded, hugging his wife and she cried, "We want to try to make things right now."

"I…I…only pushed you towards Sam because I wanted you to be happy," Marissa answered, "I wanted you to have someone who loved you and cared for you. And I know how she acted sometimes, but deep down she really did."

Jasper sighed, "Mom. Dad. This isn't fair on me and on Eleanor, or on our child. I can't risk everything, I need to make sure my child has a good life, free of any pain, and I'm not about to bring two people into my child's life who are going to drag them along the wrong path."

Eleanor nodded, "I agree with Jasper. I want to believe that it's the right thing to do to give you a second chance. But I also know you could be manipulating this whole entire situation to get whatever it is you want. Jasper and I, we're forever, and we have a child on the way. I can't risk it. I need proof before I'll believe you."

Jasper nodded, "I'm not going to risk the safety of our child. And you need to shape up too, people are going to start asking questions. If not here, then definitely back home. It's not going to look, is it, being considered cast offs?"

Marissa bit her lip, "And if we did prove to you that you can trust us? If we got honest jobs, tried to make things right with you, be good people?"

"That would be a start," Jasper replied, "But Mom, I need real strong proof from the both of you before I let you anywhere near Eleanor or my child."

Marissa and Rob nodded.

"Eleanor," Marissa said with a smile, "Your highness, we promise we'll do everything in our power to make things right. We don't want to miss out on our grandchild's life."

Eleanor nodded, blinking back tears, "I want you to be in his life too."

"ELEANOR!" Jasper exploded in shock, startling her and Len was too afraid to look up at him.

"He should know who his grandparents are," Eleanor replied timidly.

Jasper sighed, walking over to his fiancee carefully, "I know. It isn't about that. You shouldn't have told them it's a boy. You shouldn't have mentioned anything unofficial."

Eleanor looked up at Jasper timidly, before he hugged.

"I'm sorry, Len," Jasper whispered, "I was just scared. I know the kind of games they play, what they might do. I'm just trying to keep us safe."

Eleanor nodded, giving him a small smile.

Jasper turned back to his parents, "You need to prove you've changed. Then I'll consider letting you into our lives again."

Marissa smiled, throwing her arms around her son, "Oh, we will, my Jasper. For you and Eleanor and our grandson."

Jasper hugged her back uncertainly.

"Jasper," Eleanor said quietly.

"Are you ok with this, Len?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but…" Eleanor answered.

"Ok, then it's a deal," Jasper told his parents.

"Jasper!" Eleanor yelled, causing his to turn around and look at her.

Jasper was immediately alarmed. Eleanor looked pale and shaky and was wincing in pain, a hand pressed over her stomach.

"Len," Jasper said rushing to her side, "Len, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Eleanor said breathlessly, as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Jasper, is there anything we can do?" Marissa asked worriedly, "Get James perhaps."

"Yes," Jasper answered in a frightened voice, "Get James now! And tell him to call a doctor. Eleanor, Len, it's going to be ok."

Eleanor gave him a frightened smile, as he carefully carried her from her chair to one of the sofa in their main state room. Arranging the pillows to make her more comfortable, and placing a throw carefully over her body, before sitting next to her, and taking her hand in his.

"Jasper," Eleanor sobbed.

"It's going to be ok, Len," Jasper answered, just as Liam rushed into the room.

"Len, Leni!" Liam called out, racing to his sister's side, "James just called the doctor. Said he'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"It hurts, Liam," Eleanor said, "The baby…"

Liam gave Jasper a worried look, "What happened?"

"I was talking to them," Jasper explained, "My parents. "We were making a deal- if they straightened their lives out I'd reconsider letting them into mine. Then all of a sudden Eleanor started wincing and she looked really pale."

"Must be stress," Liam said.

Jasper nodded, "I shouldn't have let Eleanor stay."

Len shook her head, "Like hell, Jasper. You needed me."

"Just rest, Len," Liam told her, "Don't worry about anything. You'll be ok, I swear."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor was asleep and Jasper sat next to her on the bed, trying not to fuss because he knew she'd hate that. He breathed out a sigh of relief- Liam was right, stress had caused this, but not in the way they had feared.

Liam smiled as he joined them, "He kicks hard then."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, he's strong. Freaked her out. Apparently it was just anxiety, and burn out. I knew Len was trying to do too much at once."

Liam smiled, "And she obviously didn't listen to you. Like usual."

Jasper nodded, "Yup. Although I'm worried about the wedding now, Eleanor had some many things scheduled. It's only three weeks away."

"Don't worry, Jasper," Liam reassured his friend, "Len will make sure everything goes to plan. And if we insist on helping, well I'm sure she'll be ok with that now that the doctor's ordered her to take things easy."

Jasper nodded.

"So your parents?" Liam asked, "What's going on with them?"

Jasper shrugged, "It's up to them. They need to stop robbing people and get good jobs, need to prove to Eleanor and I that they won't betray us."

Liam nodded understandingly.

"Do you think it's fair?" Jasper asked, "Or do you think I'm being too easy on them? I don't want to hurt Len or the baby."

"No, it's fair," Liam replied, "I know they can manipulate people, but I think that when it comes to you and their grandson, they do actually care. Your mum especially, she seemed really concerned when Eleanor was sick."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I noticed. I know that she goes along with a lot of things because of my dad. He'd always want to go out to the casinos to con someone but she'd want to stay home with me. I know it's a bad thing to say, but when I was a kid I used to hope they'd divorce, because then I could go and live with my mum and we'd finally sort things out and be a real family. Sorry, I know that probably sounds really bad."

Liam shook his head, "You just wanted a good life for you and your family. Just be careful, Jasper, but I trust you, you know your parents better than any of us."

Jasper nodded, before hearing a knock at the door.

He looked up to see his mom, looking worried but calmer than earlier.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Liam said before walking out of the room.

"It's ok," Jasper told his mom, "The doctor said it was just the baby kicking, and then it caused Eleanor to get an anxiety attack."

Marissa smiled sadly, "The poor thing. Jasper, if there's anything I can do to help, I swear I will."

Jasper nodded, "It's not that I don't want to believe you. It's just…"

"I know," Marissa said, hugging her son, "I've got to do what I need to do to make life better for all of us, to make you believe that you can trust us again."

Jasper smiled, "I missed you mom."

Marissa smiled, blinking back tears, "I missed you too, sweetheart. I never wanted us to stop talking, your father…"

"I always suspected he was the one who made that choice," Jasper replied, "I don't know why you let him drag you down, Mom."

Marissa nodded, "I know. I've got a lot of thinking and planning to do."

"It'll be ok, Mom," Jasper said, "Everything will be."

Marissa smiled, "Yes, and he's so strong, the baby."

Jasper nodded, "Mom, can you keep a secret?"

Marissa nodded, "For you, yes."

"His name is Henry," Jasper said.

"Henry," Marissa said, "Such a sweet name."

"Yeah," Jasper said grinning, "Len and I. We write these love letters, I know it sounds, really sappy. Well, we got the idea from Len's ancestors- Catherine de Valois and Owen Tudor- they used to write secret letters and hide them in a hollowed out book, and when they got married, they had two sons, one called Jasper and one called Edmund, but Catherine has a son from a previous relationship, Henry. So yeah, that's where we got the name from. Henry Edmund Frost, the future Duke of Albany."

Marissa grinned, "A dukedom! We couldn't even afford a play tent when you were a child."

Jasper laughed.

"Little Henry," Marissa said, "I'm sure he'll be a cute little thing. I better go and find your father."

"Please," Jasper said, "I don't want him knowing just yet."

Marissa nodded, "Yes, I understand."

Jasper hugged his mother again, "I'll see you soon."

"You too, dear."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Rob?" Marissa asked as she walked out into the conservatory and spotted her husband staring at a photo of the young couple, along with little girl they'd seen earlier, who was dressed up as an elf.

"Is it under control?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Marissa replied, "He's fine."

"Good," Robert said, "And Jasper?"

"Right where we need him to be," Marissa replied with a smile, "King Robert will be very happy indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wedding Day**

"JASPER!" Eleanor yelled furiously, "If that's you again…"

"No, no," Marissa said with a laugh, as she opened the door to the princess's room, "Just me dear. Don't worry, Jasper won't try anything. He's got Liam with him, and James."

Eleanor let out a sigh, earning a smile from her bodyguard Rosie, "I just want everything to be perfect for today."

"It will be, your highness," Rosie reassured her friend, "I've been checking up on Jasper and he carried out everything just the way you asked him too. But you've got to remember what the doctor said, you need to relax and take things easy."

Eleanor shook her head, "It's my wedding day, Rosie, I'm not going to be able to keep calm. Do you know where Sarah Alice is? She needs to start getting ready."

"She's with Willow," Marissa said, "I needed a break from my little shadow."

Eleanor smiled. Things had changed dramatically for the Frost and Hill families. Marissa had gotten a job at the garden memorial, and Rob had recently gone for an interview with a marketing company. They were also looking to buy a house close to Sandringham, and had been over pretty much every day. They were on better terms with everyone- especially Jasper and James- and had eventually been able to meet Sarah Alice, who once she got past her initial shyness, had stuck to Marissa like glue. Although, Eleanor thought, maybe she was doing it as part of some scheme to protect Jasper.

"I hope she isn't binging on sweets," Eleanor replied, "Liam warned me about Willow's interests."

Marissa smiled, "So they're close, are they?"

"Yeah," Len answered, "They're good friends. I'm not sure if it'll be anything more than that. I mean Robert was supposed to marry Willow, but she turned him down. I don't know, I don't really know her too well, she seems the independent sort."

Marissa nodded, "Well, I'll go find Sarah Alice in a couple of minutes. Can't have our maid of honour being late."

Eleanor smiled. Sarah Alice was going to be her only bridesmaid- she would have chosen Rosie as well, but Robert had insisted that it wasn't right for her bodyguard to be a bridesmaid, and of course, there was no question of her cousins being a part of the ceremony. Ophelia was AWOL and Imogen couldn't get off work at short notice. She'd bitched to Jasper about it, and a little to Sebastian too- who she still stayed in contact with. Eleanor grinned at Sebastian's idea- yeah, he could rock stripes, but probably not a blue tutu.

"Or the mother of the bride," a familiar voice said and Eleanor turned around grinning.

"Mum!" Eleanor yelled hugging her mother, "It's so good to see you."

Helena grinned, "You too, Eleanor. How are you?"

"Good," Eleanor replied beaming, placing a hand on her stomach, "And so's the little one."

Helena smiled, "Yes, I heard about what happened, you should have called me, I could have cancelled my appointments…"

Len shook her head, "It was nothing. I just wound myself up thinking it was something worse than it was. I kind of feel stupid- it was only the baby kicking."

Helena laughed, "Don't worry. I remember when Robert was born and I stayed up the first three nights because I was afraid of what might happen if I fell asleep. New parent nerves are normal, Len. Anything you need, just ask. Or ask Marissa- yes, James told me all about Jasper's mum."

Eleanor nodded, "She's been amazing. Helping with the wedding plan, and the garden memorial. And just little things like writing letters to my charities. Oh, and Sarah Alice is her little shadow."

Helena smiled, "If she passes the Sarah Alice test then she'll be fine. What about Rob? Jasper's father."

Eleanor shrugged, "I've talked to him a few times. I don't know. Jasper's always had more of an issue with his father than his mother. He thinks his mum was coerced by his dad. I'm trying not to judge. I don't know, Rob's just not all that into girly things. Anyway, how are things at the palace?"

Helena sighed, "Robert's doing well. Super busy, of course. He was upset by Willow rejecting him, but of course, it's not his fault or her's- he didn't know she was thinking about moving back to Argentina. Oh and Beck's been hanging around the palace a lot- did you invite him today?"

Eleanor nodded, "But I reassured Jasper that he's my friend, and that if Beck says anything dumb he's free to throw him off the roof."

Helena smiled, "Well then you'll be glad to hear that Beck has a girlfriend."

"What?" Eleanor asked, "Who? He didn't tell me about this."

"Oh, it's recent," Helena replied, "Some countess from Cornwall, I think. You might meet her today. She's a nice girl. Will Sebastian be here?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, and Jasper likes him, well sort of. He couldn't find any dirt on him, and he likes that he encourages me to pursue design."

Helena smiled, "Good."

"Oh, and I invited some of Rosie's friends too," Eleanor answered, as Rosie stood uncomfortably, giving the Queen a small smile.

Helena nodded, "It'll be good to have everyone here."

"I wish Dad was here," Eleanor admitted.

"I know," Helena answered, "But James will walk you down the aisle. Cyrus is ok with that, and as for Robert, well he said because the weddings private he'd just put up with it."

"How very gracious of him," Eleanor replied.

Helena sighed, "I take it you two haven't spoken much since you left?"

Eleanor nodded, "A little. But he's still quite cold towards Jasper."

Helena nodded, "Don't worry, I'll get him to see sense. Now let's get you ready, I've been dying to see what your wedding dress looks like."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper sighed looking at himself in the long mirror. He was wearing a grey suit, not dissimilar to the once he wore of his first 'date' with Eleanor. He had a hat too, but there was no way he was going to wear it. He had a small collection of blue and green flowers pinned to his jacket pocket. He had never imagined that this day would come.

"It's going to be ok, Jasper," Liam reassured him, with a smile, "It's just a wedding."

"It's not just a wedding!" Jasper yelled, "I'm marrying your god-damn sister, do you know what she's like? 'No, Jasper, don't fold the napkins like that or they won't see the right designs.' 'No, it's blue then green then silver for the tablecloths.' If I do even one thing wrong…"

"Even if you do," Liam began, "It won't be as bad as the time you slept with my mother. And if Len forgave you for that. Then you're good."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "You just won't let that one go, will you?"

"Don't worry," Liam replied, "I won't mention it in the best man speech."

Jasper nodded, "Good to know. Do you know where Sarah Alice is?"

Liam shook his head frowning, "Probably with Len, why?"

"Last minute pep talk," Jasper explained, "Yes, Liam, I am getting relationship counselling from a seven year old, but she's actually really really good at it. She completely saved Eleanor and I."

Liam laughed, "What's her hourly rate?"

Jasper shrugged, "It varies. Some days it's a bag of maltesers and two Cadbury bars. Other days, it's a magazine or McDonalds."

Liam laughed, "Well she's cheaper than a shrink, I guess."

"Yes, but she nags," Jasper replied, "And she doesn't obey a confidentiality policy- I told her not to tell Eleanor about the story book and then she went and gave it to her."

"Only because you wouldn't," Liam answered, "Yeah, I might start asking her for advice."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Maybe she could write a book for you and Willow- 'Frank J Gallagher from Chicago…'"

Liam shook his head, "Whatever."

"Yeah, because there's obviously nothing going on between you two," Jasper replied, "Look, it's not like I'm going to tell Robert, is it?"

Liam sighed, "She's going back home to Argentina. I don't know how long for."

"Well you should sort things out before she goes," Jasper told his friend, "After all, if I didn't have the little elf, then I'd have ended up letting Eleanor go away. Don't make that mistake."

Liam nodded, "I won't."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"WOW! Sarah Alice exclaimed as she looked at Eleanor, who was now dressed in her wedding dress. It was an ivory and light blue colour with tiny blue flowers embroidered on the skirt and sleeves. She was wearing Jasper's necklace too and her father's watch.

Eleanor grinned, "Finally, little elf. Come on, you need to get ready."

"Are you wearing glass slippers?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "No, but they are sparkly and silver. So they're quite similar."

Sarah Alice grinned as Rosie helped her with her blue bridesmaid dress, which resembled a lot of the Cinderella dresses she'd seen in the Disney stores, and as a result, she'd nicknamed her 'Cinderella dress.' She just like the princess was going to be wearing a flower crown- with small blue flowers. And her shoes will silver too, although not sandals like Eleanor's, instead they were ballet pumps with little bows on them.

"Jasper Caterpillar is going to love your dress!" Sarah Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, he will," Helena added, "Did you get you know what all sorted?"

Sarah Alice nodded, motioning that she was going to stay silent about what you-know-what was.

Helena smiled whilst Eleanor gave her a suspicious look. The stylist was styling her hair so that it was half up, half down and wavy just, like Jasper liked it. Eleanor rummaged through her make-up bag- pulling out her favourite eyeliner and a silvery eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss and various other bits and pieces that she'd decided she was going to use.

"Will Sarah Alice be wearing any makeup?" Marissa asked.

"Just a little lip gloss will be ok," Eleanor reassured her, "James isn't happy with too much. And when I did a makeover thing before she ended up looking like a panda."

"Did not," Sarah Alice protested, "My eyes were itchy."

Helena smiled, "When you're older you'll get the hang of it."

Sarah Alice smiled, "Is it ok if I go and see Jasper Caterpillar?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, but don't tell him anything about what I'm doing or wearing. Even if he tries to bribe you, ok?"

Sarah Alice nodded, motioning zipping her lips, "I promise."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Finally!" Jasper said as he saw his friend in the doorway, "We only have half an hour."

"I'm sorry," Sarah Alice said with a sigh, "But the princess really needed me. Now, what do you need help with?"

Jasper sighed, "How do I make sure to remember the vows?"

"Erm," Sarah Alice began, "Well there was this one time I had to remember how to spell pneumonia for a school spelling test, and I just kept on reading it over and over until I remember it, maybe you could do that."  
Jasper nodded, "Yeah, that's good. And what about nerves?"

"You could imagine them wearing clown costumes," Sarah Alice said, "That's what teachers tell us to do if we have to perform and we're feeling nervous."

"King Robert dressed as a clown?" Jasper asked.

Sarah Alice giggled, "That's so funny. I guess you could always just imagine them as caterpillars."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'd probably stop being nervous after that." Just very creeped out, he added.

"Anything else?" Sarah Alice asked, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything about what Eleanor is doing or wearing."

Jasper sighed, smiling, "No. In that case, everything is fine."

"Good," Sarah Alice said, before holding out a hand.

"You're getting loads of sweets at the wedding party," Jasper reminded her, "Ok, I'll owe you. What is the cost?"

Sarah Alice grabbed a notebook and wrote a short message on two pieces of paper.

"What is she doing?" Liam asked as he walked into the room, and spotted Sarah Alice super focused on the notes she was writing.

"An elaborate I.O.U," Jasper replied, "Legally binding, also, I think."

Sarah Alice passed the notebook to Jasper.

"I.O.U, two bags of maltesers and two bounty chocolate bars," Jasper replied, "Are you charging me overtime rates?"

Liam grinned.

Sarah Alice nodded, "Yes. This is overtime, because it's a weekend. And besides Eleanor's treating me to a home cinema and spa day for keeping her dress and everything else a secret."

Jasper sighed.

"Just sign on the dotted line," Sarah Alice said, pointing to the paper, "Here, and here. Oh, and Prince Liam."

Liam smiled, "Yes, Sarah Alice?"

"Could be please be our official witness?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure," Liam replied uncertainly, taking the papers from Jasper, and signing on the lines reserved for him, before passing them to the little girl.

"Good, good," Sarah Alice replied, "One for me, and one for your records, Jasper."

Jasper sighed, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Now come on," Sarah Alice replied, "Your car is here, and you need to get going."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleanor stared out of the window at the small church in front of her, taking a deep breath. She had waited so long for this day.

They had chosen a quaint medieval church, made of stone and small in size, as opposed to Westminster Abbey. Whilst it was tradition for royals to get married at Westminster, Eleanor was breaking with tradition by marrying an American and, in addition to that, was having a private wedding on account of Robert not really approving of their union.

Sarah Alice grinned excitedly and Eleanor couldn't help smiling and feeling her nerves fall away. What did she have to be afraid of? This was Jasper. Her Jasper. And she was promising to be with him for the rest of her life.

Helena smiled at her daughter reassuringly and Eleanor felt like she was a young child looking to her mother for proof that everything was going to be ok before running off into the big wide world.

"Are you ready, Princess?" James asked.

"Yes," Eleanor nodded, "Yes. I am."

James darted around to open the car door, and Eleanor arranged the skirts of her dress to make sure she wouldn't step on them. Yes, white was traditional. But Eleanor couldn't help feeling a little ridiculous wearing such a light colour on the most special day of her life. She had managed to sneak a little colour in, in the form of the light blue embroidery but the gown was still white- her go to colour was black and to be honest she would have felt a little more comfortable in something dark. But she knew she wanted a proper wedding, and a white decorative wedding dress was necessary- even if she'd fret all day about tripping over the hem or getting something on it.

Rosie smiled to her friend, hugging her, before passing her the flower bouquet- which contained blue and green dahlias- and then passing a smaller bouquet to Sarah Alice.

"It's going to be great," Rosie reassured her, "Jasper's already here. And so is Liam. And the decorations look amazing, by the way."

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you. I just hope I don't mess up my lines."

"It's you and Jasper," Helena said, "No one's going to care if you do."

Eleanor laughed, "Ok. I'm ready."

James stood by Eleanor's side, offering her his arm, Eleanor smiled.

"Don't look so afraid," James told her, "If Jasper does anything stupid then Rosie and I will deal with him."

"And me!" Sarah Alice yelled.

Eleanor grinned, "I'm sure everything will be ok. Let's do this."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Jasper waited nervously by the altar with Liam standing behind him. Where was Eleanor? Had she go cold feet? What if she thought they were making a mistake? Why did he leave his phone at Sandringham? What time was it anyway? Surely she had to be here by now?

"You've got another five minutes," Liam said, "So you can stop looking so panicky."

Jasper sighed, "Liam, you know you give shit advice some times."

Liam grinned, "I said the same thing to you once."

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "But you just wait until your wedding day and try not to be nervous."

Liam smiled, "It's not like you and Eleanor need to do everything perfectly. I think everyone is expecting you to have your own version of the vows. They're all going to die of shock when you do everything by the book- well almost."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, but I have to do everything perfectly. Have you met your sister?"

"Yes," Liam replied, "And she's the Queen of Oops my bad. Look, considering all the ways you've screwed up in the past, I really don't think fumbling over a few words is all that big of a deal. But anyway, you're going to be fine."

Jasper was about to reply, but then he heard the sound of a car engine.

"It's show-time," Liam said, "You'll be fine."

It felt like a millennia before the doors of the church opened to reveal the Princess, her mother, Jasper's mother, James, Rosie and Sarah Alice. Jasper stared at the Princess, his blue eyes meeting her jade ones and almost passed out as he noticed her dress and the flower crown she was wearing in her hair. No wonder she got so irate when he tried to get a sneak peek earlier, she had deliberately design her dress to shock him. Jasper smiled, as she walked up the aisle, not to the typical 'here comes the bride' but instead to Pavane by Gabriel Faure, James by her side and Sarah Alice following along, throwing petals into the air, in a way that made Jasper almost want to burst out laughing.

Eleanor joined him, and he took her hand in his, whispering that she looked beautiful. Eleanor grinned in thanks.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Jasper Frost, of Henderson, Nevada to Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor Henstridge of Great Britain. If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Jasper looked nervously around the church as everyone sat in silence, he noticed Eleanor shooting Robert a cold look as if asking him to dare to protest. Robert simply smiled at her and relaxed a little. Rosie gave them a thumbs up and Sarah Alice held up a sign saying team caterpillars. Everyone remained quiet- and to be honest, if anyone did have any reason they weren't going to say it with team Jaspenor dominating the crowd. It would be like Ted Pryce and the King's cup all over again.

The priest continued, "As Jasper and Eleanor take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bond of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy and contentment. And may Jasper and Eleanor both look forward to each new season of their lives- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Jasper and Eleanor, your shared love will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection, trust and respect for each other.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal symbol of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be experienced. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

"Jasper Frost, do you take Eleanor Henstridge to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us you part?"

Jasper smiled at Eleanor nervously, and she squeezed his hand, smiling and reassuring him that everything was going to be ok, "I, Jasper Frost, take thee, Eleanor Henstridge, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Eleanor smiled, as Jasper placed the wedding ring on her finger. It was his grandmothers apparently and it was beautiful with little silver diamonds and amazonite in the center. The priest continued.

"And do you, Eleanor Henstridge, take Jasper Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us you part?"

Eleanor nodded, before saying confidently, "I, Eleanor Henstridge, take thee, Jasper Frost, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." She placed the ring on his finger.

"I now declare you man and wife," the priest concluded, "Prince and princess."

Jasper was sure that Robert was wincing at that part, given that he was in charge of all investitures.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jasper didn't hesitate as Eleanor wrapped her arms around him, and he held her in his arms too. They were sure they were kissing far longer than socially acceptable, but he didn't care. The Princess, his Eleanor, his girl and his wife was right here and that was all that he noticed in that moment.

When they finally stopped kissing Jasper glanced around the room. Liam was smiling, Robert was looking officially happy- possibly even actually happy, Sarah Alice was cheering whilst James was grinning at her over exuberance, Rosie trying and failing to pretend that she wasn't crying whilst Helena and his mother just went for it, sobbing with joy. Cyrus was cheery too- pulling a flask out of his pocket and toasting to the newly-weds. Sebastian and Beck were happy too.

"Confetti!" Sarah Alice yelled before darting outside, the congregations following her slowly out. James was the first to approach the young couple.

"Congratulations!" he said, hugging Eleanor and Jasper, trying to hold back tears, "I always knew this day would arrive, no matter how many letters I had to write for you."

"Or bad emoji texts," Eleanor added.

"Congrats Len, Jasper," Liam said, hugging his sister and brother in law, "I know things are going to be just great for you two from now on."

"Yes, they will be," Helena added, "You treat her well bodyguard."

Jasper nodded, smiling, "I will your highness."

"Helena, for goodness sake!" Helena replied, "I'm your bloody mother in law!"

"Well done, darling," Marissa said to her son, as Rob smiled, standing behind her, "I'm so proud of you both. This new big chapter, you two and the little guy."

Rob nodded, "Yeah, it should be awesome."

Jasper smiled as Spencer approached them.

"Congratulations," Spencer said to Jasper and Eleanor, "The cars are all ready to go to the reception."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Spencer," Helena said, "Can you be off duty for once?"

"Is this never speaking of it again?" Spencer said with a smile.

Helena rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Figgy pudding guy?" Eleanor asked.

Helena sighed, "Not a word to anyone, any of you. Understood?"

Jasper and Eleanor smiled, before nodding.

"Come on caterpillars!" Sarah Alice yelled, "Come on!"

Eleanor grinned, "Maybe I was wrong in my scepticism, and there really is a higher power we all have to answer to."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, you were wrong to be sceptical."

Jasper put an arm around Eleanor's waist and James passed her the flower bouquet.

"Mustn't keep the little elf waiting," Jasper said as he and Eleanor walked towards the door.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sarah Alice jumped up and down giddily as she waited for Jasper and Eleanor, everyone was standing along the side of the path with their bags of confetti. Sarah Alice remembered the conversation she and Eleanor had had about the confetti, it seemed strange to the little girl that she was actually allowed to throw something at someone without getting into trouble for it. Although in all fairness, she had thrown a tennis ball at Jasper once when he'd said her was 'too busy' to play catch with her.

"I wonder who will catch the bouquet?" Sebastian asked.

Sarah Alice shrugged.

"I just hope I no one gets in hit in the face with it," Rosie replied, "It was pretty heavy."

Everyone cheered as the young couple left the church, the Queen, Liam and Jasper's parents following them. Immediately confetti flew up into the air, transforming the sky into a blue, green and silver snow storm.

Eleanor and Jasper grinned as they stopped and waited for the confetti snow storm to stop as Sebastian took photos.

"Come on, let's see who's getting married next!" Eleanor yelled, before she threw the bouquet, and a scream sounded moments later.

Everyone turned to see a flustered Rosie who instantly grinned, and Beck who held the bouquet awkwardly.

"It's not a rattlesnake, Rosie," Jasper told her, as she tried to become composed again.

Beck just smiled, "Third time's the charm, apparently."

Eleanor grinned, looking at her ex-sorta-boyfriend and her bodyguard wondering if they would work ok. Maybe she'd be surprised.

Jasper and Eleanor walked towards their car, noticing the tin cans tied to the rear spoiler and the sign saying 'newly-wedded caterpillars' that had clearly been made by Sarah Alice.

"Someone really needs to explain this whole caterpillar thing to me," Beck said.

Eleanor smiled at her friend, before turning to her husband, "Come on, Jasper, we've got a huge party awaiting us."


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper danced with Sarah Alice for what must have been the fifteenth time that night whilst Eleanor looked on with Liam, grinning her head off as Sarah Alice nagged Jasper for not dancing properly. Perhaps it would have been easier, Jasper thought, if he'd been allowed to pick the music, but Sarah Alice had insisted on the DJ playing that heinous 'Lemon Tree' song that she'd learnt at school and was now teaching Jasper all of the moves that she'd been taught by her teacher.

Jasper sighed giving Eleanor a pleading look, but of course she just smiled and told him to get on with it.

"Not like that Mr Caterpillar!" Sarah Alice complained as he did it wrong again.

Liam walked over to them, "Why don't I give it a go?"

Sarah Alice contemplated that, "Yeah,ok. You can't be any worse than Jasper Caterpillar."

"Charming," Jasper said as he walked towards his wife.

"The problem was the song," Eleanor told him, "Not you."

"No," Jasper said, "I've never been a good dancer. I always avoided homecoming dances and prom. I tend to embarrass myself."

"You're not that bad," Eleanor told him, "Do you remember the masquerade dance? You danced well then. Fast paced dances just aren't your thing, I guess."

Jasper nodded, "Maybe."

"And I don't think that awful Lemon Tree song is anyone's thing," Eleanor added as she tried to stop herself laughing as Liam danced like a drunk Dad at a Christmas party.

Jasper laughed, "I wonder what it will be like when Henry is born. What he'll be like? If he'll be quiet or loud, if he'll have your eyes or my hair. I just hope he's a good kid."

"He will be,"Eleanor reassured Jasper, "He's going to be stubborn, because let's face it, we both are. But he's going to be kind and caring too. He's going to be the best dressed in school, and bullies are never going to mess with him because they'll be too afraid of us. And he'll be loved by everyone. I just know it."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, everyone always loves kids. I'm just really hoping I don't do anything to screw him up."

Eleanor nodded understandingly, "You won't, if you believe it what you can already do, then everything will be fine. You're goodness, your kindness, it's easy to see, and yes it was masked for a while, but it was always there, just waiting and now you can be that and have that fully. You don't need to be something more or different for our son, you just need to be Jasper. You're perfect the way you are."

"We both know that's not true, Len," Jasper said, "I'm far from perfect."

"Hey," Eleanor answered, "Being perfect isn't about doing everything right and keeping everyone happy all of the time. Being perfect is about being a real person- being messy and a shit-show at times, but trying your hardest to stick by your values and live according to them- yes, not everyone is going to like that, not everyone's going to agree with your perspective or the things you value but you just have to let them get on with that. Just be you, Jasper- don't try to be another Beckwith or another Robert, there's plenty of twats like that out in the world- open your eyes up to what makes you you, and embrace it, and learn how to use it. Henry doesn't need a second-rate Beckwith, he just needs a first-rate you."

Jasper sat in silence a while pondering her words, "Thanks, Eleanor. You'll be a great mother. I think your ability to not let other people's opinions get to you, to be defiantly yourself- it's inspiring."

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved for the person you are, Jasper. Maybe your parents didn't always do that, but I'll always love you for who you are. There's nothing wrong with wanting people to tell you that you're a good person, it's human- and to be honest, it's stupid that people haven't told you that enough times in the past, because you are good person, Jasper, and anyone can see that. Yes, you ran off and left me in the dark, but that's only because you were trying to be a hero. You are a good person, Jasper, and someone that deserves to be loved so much."

Jasper quickly brushed away a tear, "I'd like to get to a point where I can really believe that."

Eleanor grinned, holding his hand in hers, "I'm going to damn well make sure that you get to that point."

Jasper smiled, "I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you too," Eleanor added.

"So," Jasper began with a sigh, "I need your opinion on something. If I got this way because of my parents, do you think it's a good idea to let Henry around them?"

Eleanor sighed, "They're your parents, Jasper. I'm not going to tell you whether or not you should speak to them. And Henry is their grandson. I understand your wanting to protect him, but I think they might have changed- your mum at least. I get that they caused you a lot of grief, gave you trust issues. But hey, I have trust issues too and my dad was awesome."

Jasper nodded, "I'd feel better if one of us was there. To make sure they're not saying or doing anything bad."

Eleanor nodded, "That's fair."

Jasper smiled, "I don't really want to cut them out of my life. Not anymore. They've been amazing to us over the past few weeks. I really want to believe they've changed. If people like that can. I think it's important that I at least give them a chance."

Eleanor nodded, "I support you in that. But make sure you impress on them that they need be on their best behaviour. Not just for Henry, but because you need their support and their love too, they need to be there for you. Because people who are good people, and are worthy of being in our lives, they are there for us when we need them. They might not always do the right thing, but they try to most of the time."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure they understand that I believe that I'm worthy of being loved and that I'm not putting up with the way they used to act."

Eleanor smiled, "Good. Now, we should dance. This party is for us, you know."

Jasper grinned, "Someone should tell that to Sarah Alice."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
"So plan A didn't work," Robert said as he walked with Robert Frost past the cocktail table, grabbing a couple for him and Jasper's father.

Rob shook his head, "No. They definitely want to keep the child. Adoption and fostering aren't option."

The King nodded solemnly, "Ok, I suspected that Eleanor's maternal instincts would overcome her fears. But I put another plan in place. The same outcome should be produced. Are you still game?"

"If you are," Rob said, downing his drink, "You're right, this isn't Jasper's place. Him and Eleanor belong in different worlds. And their family… well you were too young to know anything about apartheid or segregation in the US when it was occurring but their child, he's going to like a half-white half-black child. Only he can escape from being stuck in the middle, because this is only a class thing not a physical thing that's unchangeable."

"Precisely," King Robert answered, "My sentiments exactly. Will Marissa still go for it?"

Rob nodded, "Absolutely. She gets what she wants, I get to put Jasper back in his place, and you get the family you desire. We're all winners in this."

"Except Jasper and Eleanor, of course," Robert said with a grin, "Though it serves them right. They've gotten to big for their boots. I should have been there to nip it in the bud. Same problem with my brother, Liam."

Rob nodded, "Yeah, it's an issue with people like us who care too much. We end up putting our family on a pedestal and they believe they're gods. If there's anything I can do to help out with Prince Liam?"

Robert was about to shake his head when he gazed out across the dance floor. There was 'Jaspenor', the two besotted love sick idiots clinging onto each other like shipwreck survivors, little Sarah Alice- who despite her yapping was actually a sweet thing, and then Liam standing with Willow as Sarah Alice tried to get them to dance with her. Robert saw the way Liam and Willow glanced at each other- friends, like hell!

The King pondered the situation, running his mind over various ideas, "Yes, yes there might well be."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around eleven when things started to slowly wind down. Sarah Alice had crashed and now was sleeping with her head resting on the table, her father's jacket rested over her shoulder. Eleanor, Liam, Jasper and Willow sat chatting as James and Rosie crazily tried to put everything into place in time for the speeches.

When everything was ready Helena took to the stage.

"I hope everyone is having a good time," Helena began, "Now of course no wedding reception would be complete without a few speeches. But before that, Eleanor, dear, would you tell us where your honeymoon is taking place?"

Eleanor smiled before getting up carefully and walking towards the stage.

"Yes," Eleanor started, "I know that a lot of you having been placing bets on where it's going to be. But I haven't heard any of you get it right so far. Not even Jasper or Liam."

Liam and Jasper grinned.

"Oh, get on with it," Liam yelled out, earning a laugh from everyone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sibling, "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Jasper and I will be going to… Croatia. So whilst you lot are here moaning about the awful British spring weather, try not to be to jealous of the sunshine, good food, good booze and amazing scenery that we'll be enjoying, ok?"

Jasper laughed as Eleanor walked down from the stage, and everyone clapped.

"Do you like?" Eleanor asked as she sat next to Jasper and he put an arm around the back of her chair.

"Croatia," Jasper said, "I told Liam it was at the top of my travel list."

"Really?" Eleanor asked, feigning ignorance.

Jasper shook his head, "I love it, Len. Thank you."

Eleanor grinned.

Liam walked towards the stage.

Jasper gave Eleanor a panicked look, "Is he? Please tell me he's not going to talk about how I slept with your mother or tried to rob you."

Eleanor smiled, "No, Jasper. He won't. He has plenty of other things to talk about."

Liam grinned as he took the microphone from his mother, then he looked out, looking straight at Jasper, "Jasper, I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself in to."

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"When Jasper told me he was going to marry my sister," Liam continued, "Half of me wondered if he was insane, and the other half waited for him to tell me that they'd already had a secret Vegas wedding because I just couldn't believe they weren't already married. You see, I'd known for the best part of year that those two would get their happily ever after, and it's good to see that they've now realised that they belong together.

"Jasper has always been a great friend to me and amazingly loyal to my family. It feels good to finally call him brother.

And as for you, little sister by four minutes, I'm just glad to see you happy. I know Dad would be happy for you too."

Eleanor grinned, blinking back tears, clapping.

Sarah Alice looked up groggily, and gave Eleanor a worried look, "Is it my turn?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, Robert, then my mum and then you can go up there."

Sarah Alice grinned, aware of the small parcel she'd hidden under the table.

Robert Henstridge took to the stage, "When Eleanor first met Jasper I was stranded on the island and that probably was quite a good thing, because I've always been too overprotective of my sister. As a result of that, these two managed to grow closer and fall in love. Now I know a lot of you are aware that Jasper and I aren't as close as Liam is to Jasper, but that's not because I think he's a bad match for my sister- he wouldn't be sitting here today if I didn't approve of him. Inviting Jasper into our family has opened up my eyes, we live in different times and in a different world. Maybe it's time I gave being all proper a bit of a rest, then we won't let good people like Jasper pass us by.

I want to join everyone in raising a glass, to Jasper and Eleanor, and of course, little Henry Edmund. Cheers!"

Eleanor gave Jasper a mortified look, "You promised not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't," Jasper replied, "Except my mom, and she promised not to tell anyone. I swear, I have no idea how this happened."

Eleanor shook her head, "Ok, fine. I'm not going to blame you for tell your mom, I told my mum and James too. Maybe it just came out by accident."

Jasper sighed, "Well judging from the whispers everyone seems to like the names. I just hope the general public does too."

Helena took to the stage, "Judging by the hushed whispers you're all still reeling from that name reveal, so I'm going to keep this short and sweet. When Jasper came to the palace I knew immediately that there was connection between him and my daughter. At first I didn't think he was good enough for her, but over time he proved himself more than worthy. Few of you here know that it was Jasper that found out about Ted Pryce. Jasper's never been one to brag about that, he just does what he does because he cares for all of us, and for Eleanor especially. Which is now why I support you two and of course, Henry, as well. And I know Simon is smiling down on both of you right now."

Sarah Alice grinned realising that it was her turn and grabbing the parcel from under the table.

"And now, of course," Helena said, "A very very important speech."

Sarah Alice darted towards the stage, grinning as she climbed up the steps and took the microphone.

"Hi," Sarah Alice said, "Just so you all know King Robert has been very very naughty tonight."

The crowd laughed.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone the baby's name until he was born," Sarah Alice explained, "But anyway, I'm not really sure what to say. I've never been to a wedding before. So I guess I'll just tell you about why Eleanor and Jasper Caterpillar are my best friends in the whole wide world.

When I came to palace for the first time I was really really nervous because it was so huge and my daddy had just been made the head of security so I knew he was going to be super busy. Daddy always talked about how much he loved working for the royal family and being the Princess's security detail, even if she was quite naughty a lot of the time.

"But Eleanor and Jasper Caterpillar were there for me. They didn't mind putting up with me. Or going behind my Daddy's back to give me chocolate and ice cream.

"Jasper Caterpillar was even my boyfriend for a little while- before I knew that he loved Eleanor. And I knew that the Caterpillar and the Princess needed to have their happily ever after, because all princesses get their happily ever afters.

So I helped them realise how much they loved each other, by forcing them write their own love letters after they tried to get my daddy to write their love letters for them, and by sneaking into the princess's room so that Jasper would have to find me and then he'd be there when the princess returned.

Oh, and on Christmas Eve, Jasper and I made a storybook to give to the Princess- Frosty the Caterpillar and The Princess's adventures with Alice in the palace. Jasper Caterpillar was really sad when he couldn't give it to Eleanor on Christmas Day, he even cried. But he had to go away and slay a dragon, so instead I gave the present to Eleanor because I thought it was silly of Jasper Caterpillar to make her wait such a long time for her Christmas present.

Then they got back together, and now they're going to live happily ever after for ever ever which is awesome. It's awesome that they're going to have their own little caterpillar too.

I don't know where Croatia is, but I hope that you really enjoy your holiday.

Oh, and Eleanor, Jasper and I really hope you like the sequel."

Eleanor smiled as Sarah Alice raced towards her with the present, and she hugged the little girl, trying to hold back tears, as they crowd clapped and cheered.

"Good job, little elf," Jasper told her, giving her a high five.

"Open it!" Sarah Alice cheered, "Open it!"

Eleanor smiled, as she carefully tore the wrapping paper to reveal the story book inside.

"Jasper Caterpillar, the Princess and their baby caterpillar live happily ever after," Eleanor read, "This is beautiful, Sarah Alice, thank you."

The little girl grinned.

"The plane is ready your highnesses," Rosie told Jasper and Eleanor as they stood up.

"I'm going to miss you," Eleanor told her little friend, as she hugged her.

Sarah Alice grinned, "Me too. But please make sure you have a great time."

"What about me?" Liam asked, "Are you not going to miss me?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Why on earth would I miss you?"

Liam sulked before hugging his sister.

"Have a great time," Helena told them both, "Things are going to get crazy very very soon."

James smiled, "Yes, have a great time your highnesses."

"I hope you can find a good temporary babysitter," Jasper answered.

"Don't worry, Rosie and Liam will cover for you," Sarah Alice announced despite Liam trying to protest.

"Come on you two," Rosie said, "Wheels are up in fifteen."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was setting over the rocky coastline of Dubrovnik, weaving its way through the old stone walls of the old city, casting shadows here and there and bouncing off of the red roofs as it disappear behind the mountains of another island.

Jasper and Eleanor strolled through the narrow streets and for once in her life it felt weird to the young Princess to not be followed by stares and whispering all of the time. In fact given her dark hair and tanned skin she seemed to blend right it and could even pass for one of the locals; Jasper on the other hand, with his fairer looks, was obviously foreign. Eleanor told herself that once she got home she'd make a point of finding out if they had any Yugoslav ancestors.

"It's going to be sad to leave this place," Jasper told her, "We should come here again in the future."

Eleanor nodded, as they walked hand in hand, "Yeah, I'm going to miss Dubrovnik too. But I'm sure we'll both love the Plitvice lakes as well."

Jasper smiled, looking forward to their across country trip that would start the following morning. They'd be travelling north and inland over the mountains to visit Lika County and the Plitviče Lakes and the Dinaric Alps before travelling to Zagreb. They were half-way through their honeymoon and had already visit several of the islands along the Dalmatian Coast, Istria and the city of Zadar. Jasper could still hear the sound of the Zadar sea-organ playing in his ears. He was happy to in Croatia- he'd wanted to visit ever since he'd first seen a picture of country when he was ten, and he was a Game of Thrones fan too so he knew that Dubrovnik was King's Landing. He had never expected to travel to such a beautiful place, and to also fall in love with such a beautiful woman.

"You know we'll be able to do this a lot now," Eleanor told Jasper, "I'm not at uni and you're not officially Liam's security detail anymore. We'll be expected to go on a royal tour very soon- a few months after Henry arrives. Liam and I- we're arguing over somewhere very very special. I really hope I get it. But with the way Liam and Robert are at the moment- well I can see him sending Liam to the other side of the world."

Jasper grinned, "Yeah, but you're forgetting that your brother doesn't particularly like me either."

Eleanor smiled, "I think you're growing on him."

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know. I just hope he'll be a good uncle."

Eleanor smiled, "Now, let's go celebrate our last night in Dubrovnik in style. Holden and Ivan used to go here every summer to party- and they'd always go to this fancy Greek restaurant and apparently it serves the best non-alcoholic wine in the whole of Dubrovnik- although I have no idea how they know that, their father is Russian so it's not like they weren't raised on vodka."

Jasper smiled, "It's going to take a while for me to get used to fine royal food. I've always been more of a Target ready meal kind of guy."

Eleanor smiled, "Well, leave it to me. I'll give you a good initiation into royal life. Now, dinner first, and then there's a street party later on tonight that I'd love to check out."

"Street party?" Jasper asked worriedly.

Eleanor grinned, "Stop fretting, I've been in far racier nightclubs. It's just dancing, Jasper. I want to do something normal, and around here I can get away with being non-princessy and being a normal girl."

Jasper smiled, "Ok, but I insist on being by your side the whole time."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Of course you will be, now let's go, I'm starving."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sarah Alice sat in her father's office re-reading her postcard from Jasper and Eleanor. They'd been Skyping as often as they could and sending them lots of pictures and despite only going to Spain a month and a half before Sarah Alice wished she could be there with them. She didn't quite understand the concept of honeymoons and despite knowing she shouldn't, she was upset that they hadn't taken her with with them.

"Hey little elf," Willow said, as she spotted the little girl. Willow and Sarah Alice had become good friends in the past couple of weeks. With no Jasper and Eleanor to hang around with, Sarah Alice had attached herself to Liam and his new, albeit secret, girlfriend. Whilst Liam was still not very princey and a little boring at times, Willow was fun and cool and always knew the best restaurants and cereal bars and never worried about what her Daddy would say if he found out that Willow had been sneaking her down to the kitchen to get ice cream.

Of course, Sarah Alice had still been hanging out with Rosie, but she was too sensible for the little girl. Whilst they had conspired before when Jasper needed help to get back in Eleanor's good books, they weren't very close. Sarah Alice missed Eleanor and Jasper and she knew that they wouldn't be home for another two weeks which seemed like such a long time to the little girl.

Sarah Alice picked up the book that sat next to the postcard on the desk, it had been a gift from Jasper- a going away present. It was a book about fairies, the cover was glittery and sparkly, and the story was very good. Sarah Alice concluded that she was going to make sure that there was a fairy included in the next Jasper Caterpillar and the Princess book.

"Hi, Willow," Sarah Alice said, as Willow look through one of the files, finding what she needed and placing it in the file she was holding, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a report for the Memorial Garden," Willow explained, "You know, it will be opening soon. I'll make sure you'll be invited to the opening ceremony."

Sarah Alice grinned, "Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you later," Willow said as she waved to the little girl and Sarah Alice waved back.

Sarah Alice sat bored for a few moments- she could always go exploring she thought. She hadn't done much exploring recently, and the palace always had secret doors and corridors. It wasn't like the London palace with the secret tunnels. There was nowhere here where she could wander off and not be found.

Of course that was always an issue when she played hide and seek with Jasper. She knew he cheated by looking at the security cameras. But of course having the cameras meant that she was allowed to wander wherever she wanted.

Right now she was headed towards the King's room. She'd managed to sneak into Eleanor's room so many times that it was no longer fun and she'd snuck into Liam's room before, but there was nothing cool to look at- no art work and nothing sparkly.

But the King's room- that was something different, something far more exciting.

Of course, it would only be exciting if she wasn't seen. So she tip-toed carefully looking both ways as she hurried across the corridor- hoping her Daddy wasn't watching the cameras because he probably thought she was up to no good and about to steal food from somewhere.

Once Sarah Alice reached the other side of the corridor she quickly raced down the narrow pathway to where the King's room was situated at the far end of it. She reached up to open the door and found that it was fortunately unlocked. She walked inside and dragged a chair to where the light switch was standing on it to turn the lights on, hopping down to walk around the room. It was very plain and simple with a neatly made bed and imposing mahogany furniture. There were no personal affects- which didn't surprise the young girl- this was only the King's holiday room and he'd left quickly after the wedding reception, taking everything with him.

Well almost everything.

Sarah Alice walked across to the dustbin and pulled out a single sheet of crumpled paper. Opening it. Maybe it was a love letter. Sarah Alice frowned as she read it though- it was definitely not a love letter- and she was too young to know what a contract looked like.

Instead, hearing someone close by, and knowing she'd get in a lot of trouble if she was found to be snooping through the King's things- especially his letters- she stuffed the piece of paper into her shoe and made a hasty exit. She'd hide it later- she had the perfect hiding place and doubted anyone knew about it. Maybe Jasper would know what it was- she'd ask him once he got back- he wouldn't care about her snooping in the King's room.

"What are you doing in there?" James asked his daughter as she tried to sneak out of the King's room.

"Just exploring," Sarah Alice said nonchalantly.

"Bored?" James asked his daughter.

Sarah Alice nodded.

"I heard Liam was going to the beach today," James said earning a smile from the little girl, "Go on. I'll join you later."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Helena and her son were enjoying a late lunch in their private dining room, something which most of the time they were unable to do, on account of them being so busy with their charity work and other important meetings.

In fact, it was more of a working lunch, although a relaxed one. Helena was selecting pieces for her fashion show and emailing Eleanor to see what her thought were. Unlike the year before when they'd been competitors, they were now working together- with the tunnel as their location. Helena knew that Eleanor would probably not be able to attend the show but she still wanted to make it special for her daughter- especially as Eleanor planned to design the stage and backdrop.

Robert on the other hand was reading a few newspapers an idea churning in his mind.

"Mother," Robert began.

"Yes, dear?" Helena asked.

"I've been concerned about something," Robert admitted, "Recently the papers have been discussing that we've glossed over Father's proposal- the referendum. That it hasn't been discussed enough. I wanted to know what you suggest- I mean, it was Father's idea, not mine- but I want to respect his point of view and show the people that I respect it. I don't want a referendum, and I'm not sure that, given the opinion polls, it would actually change anything. Maybe I should meet with anti-monarchists- see whether or not we can come to some agreement."

Helena shrugged, "They've always backed the referendum idea."

"Really?" Robert asked, "I thought they always supported your idea to make my cousins look like half-wits and for you to be the final monarch."

Helena rolled her eyes, "I am sorry about that Robert, but I thought you were dead, and that Liam wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility. Anything better than Cyrus, that was what I was thinking."

Robert nodded, "And what do you make of Eleanor climbing these opinion polls?"

"Good on her," Helena replied.

"I think a lot of people want her to be Queen," Robert answered, "She's certainly become iconic in recent months. You know sometimes I wonder, what with the murder of Father, Ted Pryce and that whole fiasco, and the drama surrounding us. I wonder just how much Eleanor had kept us afloat. Maybe we should work on elevating her position within the royal family."

Helena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Robert said, "She is having a little boy, with a name that's been carried through our family for centuries. He'll be third in line to the throne. But, given that I won't be marrying for a little while yet- I was wondering, maybe we could get Liam to step down, for the sake of our nephew, so that if, god forbid, anything were to happen to me, Henry would be the next King, with Eleanor and you as regents."

Helena frowned, "So you're saying that if you were to die without a male heir?"

Robert nodded, "Yes, Henry would be King."

Helena nodded, "I think Liam would be happier to abdicate to Henry than to anyone else."

"Yes," Robert said with a smile, "If we elevate Eleanor's position to make it seem as if she is raising the heir, at least until I have an heir, then the public will rally behind that- and ultimately public opinion will improve."

Helena nodded, "It's a good idea. People always love the idea of an infant prince or princess."

Robert smiled, "Yes. But that worries me too. Sandringham is private but not as private as I think I or Eleanor or Jasper would really like. It's fine for a girl like Sarah Alice, but it will be hard on Henry. If only there was a way for him to have a normal life.I think Father always regretted me having to like under the pressure I was exposed to."

Helena nodded, "It's just what we have to deal with. Henry will rise to the challenge."

"Maybe he shouldn't," Robert answered, "Maybe he should have a normal life for as long as possible."

Helena frowned, "What do you mean? Eleanor would never let Henry out of her sight."

Robert nodded, "I know that. But I was thinking maybe you could persuade her to consider some kind of arrangement, for Henry's sake, to allow him to grow up in normal background- a boarding school, once he's old enough, or breaks away- Eleanor and Jasper are loving Croatia, they enjoy being normal for once. I just want my nephew to be happy."

Helena nodded, "I'll see what I can do. But your sister will likely not agree with this."

"I know," Robert said, "But with time and experience I think she will change her mind. Eleanor and Jasper are young and naive, they just want a happy family life- I think Eleanor would give anything to give Henry a happy and normal life."

Helena smiled, "I know. But we're the royal family- in that respect we can never have what we want."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Liam and Willow poured over the file.

"So you don't think it's a mistake?" Liam asked, "Them turning up here."

"Did you really think it was?" Willow asked, "Even for a moment. No, once you told me what they used to do I knew immediately that something was going on. I just hope I'm wrong and that they really are here just for their son and you sister, and their grandchild. I could never imagine my parents doing something like that. Poor Jasper."

Liam nodded, "I swore to protect him, and we'll do that, don't worry, Willow. If something is going on here we'll stop it."

Willow smiled, "So why would they be here?"

Liam shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I know Robert only found out about Henry's name from Jasper's mother. They only people who knew his full name were Jasper, Eleanor and James. Even Sarah Alice and I didn't know his middle name- not even my mother. Someone must have told him."

Willow nodded, "But why? Why would they betray Jasper's trust, just when they appear to be earning it again? Oh, obviously, it's because they're ex-criminals."

Liam nodded, "I'm willing to be open-minded. Maybe it was accident, or Robert said something about them having to tell him because he's the King. I don't know. I mean given their track record it certainly doesn't look good."

Willow sighed, "And what about this? This is clearly an invite."

"Ok," Liam said, "So Robert invited them here. But why didn't they just walk through the front door like anyone else who gets invited?"

Willow shrugged, "Yes, that seems suspicious. What might they be up to?"

Liam shook his head, "I don't know. Well- I don't know. It sounds ridiculous, the idea."

"You always suspected something wasn't right with Robert," Willow said, "And that turned out to be true. I trust your judgement."

Liam sighed, "I think he might be trying to get Jasper's parents to adopt Henry. By giving them an opportunity to show they've changed and then showing Eleanor how much happier Henry would be in America."

Willow nodded, "It sounds plausible. But there's just one problem- Robert likes making a show to the public- how will having Henry away from the spotlight help him in any way?"

Liam shrugged, "That's the part that throws me off that theory. I don't know. I just know we need to keep Henry close and safe- and I'm going to make sure I'm his favourite uncle."

"He'll be well loved and well protected," Willow said, "By all of us. You don't need to worry, nothing will happen to him."

Liam smiled, "I know. I just wish Robert had stayed on that island. Yes, he was a coward for not being there when our father was dying but… all the hell he's caused. We were all happy, and I was ready to be King. It was what the people wanted. I can't help but things are turning bad again, and I'm not sure if I still have enough power to stop the pieces that have been put in place."

Willow nodded, "Things will turn out the way they are meant to. If it doesn't just happen, we will make it happen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Three months later**

It was roughly ten in the morning when Eleanor finally woke up and decided that she wanted breakfast. At thirty-two weeks pregnant she no longer got the morning sickness that she'd dread but she was still sleepy most of the time and was beginning to find it difficult to do things like play with Sarah Alice or handle the two flights of stairs from her bedroom to the staff kitchen.

Eleanor wandered into the kitchens, smelling the familiar and lovely smell of bacon, and smiling. Jasper knew exactly what she liked- then again it wasn't difficult, Eleanor would never turn down bacon.

Eleanor groggily turned on the kettle grabbing two mugs and a box of earl grey tea bags out of the cupboard before turning around, rubbing her eyes and almost having a heart attack.

"Hi, Leni!" Beck said as he stood over a saucepan.

"Beck?" Eleanor asked in shock and confusion, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Beck grinned, "The baby shower."

"It's not until three," Eleanor said to him, "And I thought you were staying at your parents' place, in Cromer?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah, but I thought I'd get here early to help out."

"Does this have anything to do with Robert?" Eleanor asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was only a few weeks after they return from their honeymoon when Robert started insisting on staying for the weekends. He thought Eleanor needed help with basically everything. Whilst her and Robbie where quite close, Eleanor felt stifled by his overbearingness and knew Jasper was getting irritated by his brother-in-law. As the baby had grown bigger and bigger, Robert had become more and more over the top, to the point where Eleanor expected him to move in permanently any time soon.

Beck smiled, "Sort of. He said you could probably use my help. But I decided to arrive early because well- I wanted to see you before the madness descends. Is that ok, princess?"

Eleanor grinned, shaking her head, "Well you're here bearing bacon, so I guess I'll forgive you."

"How very gracious of you," Beck said, grabbing a chair and motioning for Eleanor to sit down.

"You know I can't believe it's only another two months until Henry arrives," Beck continued as Eleanor watched him.

"I know," Eleanor said, "After the honeymoon time seemed to just go so quickly. If it wasn't for Jasper's parents I'd have never gotten the memorial garden finished in time."

"Jasper's parents?" Beck asked, "Robert told me they were grifters."

"Yes, did he also tell you about the part where he burnt my love letter to Jasper," Eleanor replied, "Oh, and then called up Jasper's father to sell him out to a newspaper. And basically in the process broke us up."

Beck sighed, "Leni-."

"Robert and I have an understanding," Eleanor replied, "He has to tolerate Jasper and in exchange I'm going to let it go."

"Fair enough," Beck replied, "I mean I know you like Jasper but you and Robert have always been super close- I wouldn't want you to lose that. My worry is that Jasper's parents might not be up to standard."

Eleanor gave Beck an intimidating look, "We've had a conversation before about you and your standards."

"I don't mean it like that," Beck answered, "I just mean that- well, are they going to good grandparents?"

Eleanor sighed, "Marissa, yes, no doubts whatsoever. You know, I think Jasper would have turned out so much happier had he been raised by his mother only. She's a natural with kids. As for Rob- I just don't know- he doesn't really talk to me much. Jasper has a lot of issue with him too- there's just a lot of distance."

"It doesn't sound like a good environment for Henry to grow up in," Beck answered.

"Oh, not you too!" Eleanor exploded, "I've had enough of it from Robert, I could do without hearing it from you too!"

Beck frowned, "What on earth? Calm down, I only meant Jasper and his father should try to work things out. What's Robert been saying?"

Eleanor sighed, "Sorry, I'm just… I don't know… I've been a bit crazy recently I guess."

"You've always been crazy, Leni," Beck answered.

Eleanor grinned, "Charming. I don't know why I'm even fussing. It's… well, Robert's trying to persuade me to send Henry away from here. He's got this idea to make Henry his heir, at least until he has is own. Liam's sort of agreeing with it- I mean he'd never say no, but I know Liam really wanted to be King, and so I'm not pushing anything. I'm just staying out of it. I just want everyone to be happy. Well Robert, he understands I want Henry to live as normal a life as possible and he thinks that he could- if we sent him away."

Beck frowned, "Sometimes Robert even surprises me- and we shared a dorm for seven years. Look, I'll talk to him, try to explain to him that you'd never send your son away. And anyway if you want privacy you could always just move to Balmoral. I mean, who wants to visit Balmoral."

Eleanor laughed, "Balmoral frightens me. It would probably scare Henry too. No, we'll stay here. He'll be friends with the servants' kids and Sarah Alice will probably baby sit him. He'll go to the same primary school I went to. We'll make things normal. Jasper said he's even thinking of inviting some of his distant cousins over- so that Henry can grow up knowing about normal kids stuff."

"Yeah," Beck said, "But no matter how normal you try to make him Henry will never be normal, will he?"

Eleanor sighed, "No, you're right. But look at Liam, he's a good kind person, the kind of person who people rally for and love. And my father too, everyone loved and respected him- even grouchy Cyrus. I want him to become like Liam and my father."

"Not like Robert?" Beck asked.

Eleanor shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like there's something off about Robert. He's seemed distant since he came back from the island. I mean he's always been a bit cocky, but now he's ruder in it- before it was all 'of course I can protect you. I'm strong, Len.' now it's more like 'how dare you think I won't be the most amazing King in the whole entire history of the world.'"

"Yeah, well," Beck answered, "Being stranded on an island for months changes you. He'll get back to the way he was. I mean he's not even been for a year. The pressure's still on. The anti-monarchists are still a threat- it's still all in the heir as to whether the monarchy will be abolished, and even if it isn't, there may well be conditions."

Eleanor nodded, "I know. I guess I just have to be patient with him."

"Yeah, patience hasn't ever been your strong point," Beck teased.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Is that bacon nearly ready?"

Beck grinned, beginning to serve the breakfast on to two plates.

Eleanor sighed, "I guess I'm not sure what to do. But I won't be sending Henry away, I know that much. Maybe secondary school- but definitely not prep or primary. And then it wouldn't be a typical boarding school- no, I don't want him being forced into something overly academic against his will. I'm thinking something a bit more unusual actually- an art school or even Summerhill."

"Summerhill?" Beck asked astounded, "Robert would have an aneurysm."

Eleanor smiled, "Yes, but I'm not having him go to uni to study something he hates. I mean I couldn't care less if he's an a guitar player or mathematician- I just want him to know what he loves and go for it. I mean in our world you can't survive by being indecisive, can you?"

Beck nodded, "You and Jasper will do the right thing."

Eleanor grinned, taking the plate from him, "Thank you, for all of this."

Beck smiled, "It's not problem. When I bumped into Jasper this morning I thought he was going to throw me in the oven- I'm glad you've helped us to be on better terms."

"Jasper's happier around you and Sebastian now," Eleanor admitted, "I guess it's because we're married, so he thinks that should keep other guys away from me. Oh and probably because I look like a beach whale now too."

Beck laughed, "Only for another two months. Now, eat. I promise I'll try to talk to Robert about Henry later on. But you'll probably have to talk to him too- maybe if you and Jasper approached him as a united force you'd have more luck."

"I think Jasper's afraid of him," Eleanor admitted.

"Jasper?" Beck asked, "He could take him in a fight. Yeah, Robert's taller but Jasper's stronger."

"Yes, but Robert's the King," Eleanor argued.

"And your Jasper's Queen," Beck replied, "Doesn't matter how many titles he has, Robert won't stand a chance."

Eleanor smiled, taking a bite of the bacon, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"It's a disaster!" Sarah Alice exclaimed.

"It's a paper chain," Jasper replied, helping the little girl down from the chair she was standing on.

"It is not just a paper chain, Jasper!" Sarah Alice exclaimed, "It's supposed to go around the whole room- we need at least another foot and we've run out of paper."

"We'll find some," Jasper said, "Or we can always stick a plant in front of it."

Sarah Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Did you get her a present?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I got Eleanor some of those essential oils she likes, and I got Henry a toy elephant."

Sarah Alice shook her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the essentially oils," Sarah Alice answered, "But everyone buys kids stuffed elephants. When I went to live with Daddy everyone from his work bought me lots of toys- most of them were elephants. You should have gotten something different- like a caterpillar."

"And where on earth would I get a stuffed caterpillar from?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Sarah Alice replied, "On line, somewhere, you're the adult, you should know these things."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "What did you get Eleanor?"

Sarah Alice smiled, "Not telling."

"But I'm your best friend," Jasper replied, insulted.

"You're my caterpillar best friend," Sarah Alice clarified, "Clemi, Anna and Georgia are my best friends."

"And if being a caterpillar best friend better that being a normal best friend?" Jasper asked, feeling very confused.

Sarah Alice shook her head, "No, they're the same."

"Good," Jasper replied.

"But I'm still not telling you what I got Eleanor," Sarah Alice answered, "You know, I have an idea of how you can make things better."

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Sarah Alice replied, "We don't have time to make anything. So, what about a caterpillar cake?"

"Caterpillar cake?" Jasper asked.

Sarah Alice nodded, "Yes, all supermarkets sell caterpillar cake. Daddy got me one for my fourth birthday. Don't tell me you've never seen caterpillar cake- do they not sell them in America?"

Jasper shrugged,"I don't know. We have much much weirder things."

Sarah Alice frowned, "Well, we better get going. It's going to start in two hours, maybe we can get some more gold and blue paper too."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, come on then."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around one when Eleanor finally started to get ready for the baby shower. She'd long gotten past her phobia of wearing less than attractive clothes, and so she didn't care that instead of a dress she'd gone with a baggy tank top and a pair of leggings. The summer was beginning to set in and the heat and humidity was already getting to her.

A knock sounded at the door. Jasper? But she thought he was out with Sarah Alice. Maybe Rosie or James?

No, it was Robert, apart from Jasper he was the only one who didn't wait to be invited in.

"What do you think?" Eleanor asked, twirling to show Robert her outfit.

"It's er… very plain for you," Robert replied.

"Well," Eleanor replied, "I'm just going for something practical and sensible. Just like you do."

Robert glanced down at his suit, "It works."

"Yes, but because it's the same thing every day," Eleanor answered, "You know I'm not going to get wear my normal clothes for at least another year. I can't afford to have a baby throw up on some of those dresses."

Robert grinned, "Yeah, its taken you seven months to start worrying about your wardrobe- that's very unlike you."

Eleanor shrugged, "I've just been too busy to worry I guess. Did Mum like the design for the fashion show?"

Robert nodded, "Yes. Eleanor, Beck talked to me about Henry. I'm sorry if I pushed it a bit too much."

Eleanor shook her head, "Don't be. I over-reacted because well- probably, hormones, something like that. I get that you were just trying to look out for all of us."

Robert nodded, "I respect your decision, Eleanor. Yours and Jasper's. I'm not going to push it any longer."

Eleanor smiled, "Thank you."

"Although in eleven years time I will be arguing firmly against sending him to Summerhill," Robert replied with a smile.

"And what if Henry wants to go there?" Eleanor asked defiantly.

Robert shook his head, laughing,"Knowing my bloody luck you'll probably convince him to just to wind me up."

Eleanor smiled, "Well, we'll have to wait and see. But thank you."

Robert hugged his little sister, "It's no problem. There'll be other ways to ensure he has a normal life, and I'll be there to help you with that."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Sarah-, no, we don't need that, no-," Jasper said frustratedly as the basket seemed to fill up with more and more items. He thought they only needed some sparkly paper and a caterpillar cake- apparently they were running low on popcorn, chocolate and animal biscuits too. Maybe he shouldn't have said get whatever you want, and instead said, get whatever you need.

"Are we done now?" Jasper asked and Sarah Alice nodded.

"I'm hungry," Sarah Alice said, "What's the time?"

"Half one," Jasper replied.

"Half one?!" Sarah Alice asked panicked, "We need to get back to palace!"

Jasper nodded, "I know."

Sarah Alice raced towards the meal deal, grabbing at sandwiches, crisps and drinks, "Is cheese and onion ok?"

Jasper nodded, quickly changing the prawn sandwich she'd chosen for him to the meat feast one, and getting some food for Eleanor too.

"Ok," Sarah Alice said with a dramatic sigh, "We only have an hour and a half until three. Do you think we can do it?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, and answered in a tired voice, "We'll be fine."

Sarah Alice gave him an irritated look.

"Yes, Sergeant Elf ," Jasper replied.

Sarah Alice smiled, "Good, good."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"So we're going with Plan B," Robert clarified to Marissa as they walked around the gardens, "Are you still up for that?"

Marissa nodded, "We've buttered them up nicely, but now we need to remove suspicion. We only have two months, we need to convince them we're on their side."

"You've been playing you part well," Robert answered, "They won't suspect a thing."

"Maybe I could help you more," Marissa suggested, "If I knew your motivations?"

Robert laughed, "You can be a sneaky bitch. I have to admit, it's something I admire about you and Rob- your way of playing people. But no, I'm not going to fall for that trick. Even though Eleanor is wrapped around your little finger- well I'm a different kind of royal."

"Yes," Marissa replied, "Eleanor. She is such a dear little thing, isn't she?"

"Well that is one way of explaining her naivety," Robert replied, "I prefer weak-willed and emotional."

"Won't doing this just make that worse?" Marissa replied, a look of confusion splattered on her face.

Robert shook his head, "No, when my sister gets hurt she runs away from whatever hurt her. She'll act just the way I want her to."

"You know she was so silly," Marissa said, "Allowing herself to get knocked up with Jasper's child, but it does give us a ton of opportunities, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Robert said, with a grin, "It's been a blessing to me in ways you can't possibly understand."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jasper, this is ridiculous!" Eleanor yelled, as she tried to pull off the scarf that he'd wrapped around her eyes, "This is not funny in the slightest."

Jasper laughed, "Stop worrying, Len. I'm right here."

"So am I!" Sarah Alice yelled.

Eleanor walked slowly, aware of Jasper's arm around her waist, guiding her towards wherever they were going.

"Ok, now!" Sarah Alice yelled as Jasper removed the scarf.

"SURPRISE!"

Eleanor jumped in shock as she looked around the room. Paper chains decorated the walls and the surfaces in the colours blue and gold. There was a large table filled with party snacks- and yes, a large caterpillar cake. But that wasn't the main thing that caught Eleanor's attention.

Everyone was there- Beck, Holden and Ivan, Ashock, Sebastian, Cyrus and her mother, Imogen- except for Jasper's parents who had gone back to the the US to sort out selling their house, Spencer who was ill and Willow who Eleanor couldn't get away with inviting because it would make Robert suspicious. Willow had already given her a hoodie and leggings set for Henry, Spencer promised he'd give them his present when he came back to work and Jasper's parents had already given them a few bits and pieces but promised to shower them with gifts once they arrived back in the UK. Eleanor suspected that Henry would also be inheriting a lot of Jasper's old clothes and toys.

"How did you?" Eleanor asked Jasper who just shrugged.

"It wasn't me," Jasper explained, "Holden and Sarah Alice arranged this, I helped with the set-up."

Holden walked towards Eleanor as Sarah Alice stood proudly by his side, "This little elf has been amazing. I hope she goes into party designing when she's older."

Sarah Alice grinned, "Yes, I will, thank you."

"Thank you so much," Eleanor said, "All of you."

"I'm glad you like it," Jasper said to her as they walked towards a small table decorated with a blue and white table cloth where several presents stood wrapped in various glittery wrapping papers.

"Someone better have a camera ready," Helena told the crowd, before walking over to her daughter and hugging her.

"Hi, Mum," Eleanor said to her, "I missed you."

"You too, Eleanor," Helena said, "Now come on. Cyrus has been eyeing that Caterpillar cake since we arrived."

"I think he's just confused by it,"Eleanor replied, "Now who's first."

"Well it should probably be me," Robert replied, as he walked to the front of the crowd.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Why don't we let Eleanor choose?"

Whilst Eleanor appreciated what Liam was trying to do, at that moment she really did want to slap him for being so naive. He'd only gone and made the situation harder for him. Now she needed to pick a neutral party…

"Erm," Eleanor began, "Rosie."

Her bodyguard let out a nervous sigh as she passed a bright neon blue present to the princess. Eleanor smiled gratefully as she started to open it to reveal a blue wool jumper with a mouse on it and hat.

"I was just thinking that if you got that option and not Prince Liam," Rosie explained, "Well Henry's going to really need but then again it will still be good for the winter over here… I don't know…"

Eleanor smiled, "It's lovely, thank you."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love it, especially if we go to-."

Eleanor gave him a reproachful look, "We said we wouldn't tell anyone until the decision is made."

Rosie grinned.

"James and Sarah Alice?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, we did separate presents," Sarah Alice explained, "But I helped Daddy, he's terrible at these things."

The group laughed.

"Thanks, Sarah Alice," James said quietly passing Eleanor two presents covered in little beige teddy bears.

Eleanor unwrapped James's present first. It was a memory box, and already contained pictures from Eleanor and Jasper's wedding and honeymoon.

Eleanor grinned, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Jasper added, "It's a great idea."

"Thank you," Eleanor said to her head of security, before opening Sarah Alice's present- already having a good idea of what it might be.

Eleanor pulled out the storybook grinning, "'Henry the baby Caterpillar and his adventures with Jasper Caterpillar, The Princess and Sarah Alice in the Palace.'"

Eleanor grinned as she turned the pages, showing them to Jasper.

"Someone's going to have to explain this whole caterpillar thing to me," Robert whispered to Liam.

"It's not their fault you didn't make team Jaspenor," Liam replied.

"I'll make sure this the first book I read to Henry," Eleanor promised the little girl and Jasper's ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, little elf," Jasper replied, before whispering to Len, "Erm, we should probably choose Robert next of he's going to have a hissy fit."

"Ok," Eleanor said, "Robert."

Robert grinned as he passed Eleanor his present. Eleanor opened it to reveal a watch, engraved with a message on the back of it- 'What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you.'

"It's great," Eleanor replied, trying to understand what Robert might mean by giving Henry a watch similar to the one that her father had given her. She brushed off the ideas that were forming in her mind- he knew the gesture meant a lot to her, and it had to be nothing more than a kind gesture. Eleanor took the next item out of the wrapping paper- a chess set.

"Our father used to play chess with me all the time," Robert explained, "I think it's only right that Henry should learn to play chess with his father."

Jasper smiled, nodding, "It's a great idea, thank you, Robert."

Eleanor smiled, "Thanks Robbie. Liam?"

Liam smiled, passing the present to Eleanor, and hugging her, "I hope you like it."

Eleanor opened the gold present to reveal a soft toy caterpillar.

Eleanor laughed, "Did Sarah Alice help you too?"

"No, this one was just me," Liam replied with a grin.

Eleanor smiled as she looked at the caterpillar toy and noticed the 'Very Hungry Caterpillar' book.

"Remember, when we were younger," Liam replied, "You'd always ask Dad to read us that book at bedtime."

Eleanor nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "Thanks, Liam."

"Thanks, mate," Jasper said to his friend, "What about Cyrus next?"

Eleanor nodded, motioning for her uncle to move forward. Although he was impeccably dressed as per usual, he looked tired and it was clear to everyone that his health had deteriorated dramatically since the wedding.

"It better not be baby's first whiskey bottle," Eleanor warned him.

"Damn it!" Cyrus cussed, "How do you always guess these things?"

Eleanor laughed, as she unwrapped the present, "My first xylophone."

Cyrus grinned, "You loved yours. Although you made such a racket and hit Robert more often that the instrument."

Robert grinned, "Thanks, Scar. Yes, I do remember that. Hopefully Henry will know better."

Eleanor smiled, "Thank you, uncle."

"Thanks Cyrus," Jasper replied.

"Imogen?" Eleanor asked.

The girl walked nervously towards the front of the group and hugged her friend, "It's great to see you, Len."

"You too," Eleanor said, "We'll have to catch up at tea. It's been ages. Are you doing well?"

Imogen nodded, "Yeah, really well. I hope you like the present."

Eleanor opened the present. It was a book in the shape of a heart, "Baby's first years journal. Thanks, Imogen."

Jasper smiled, "Thanks, Imogen."

"Ok, Holden and Ivan," Eleanor said with a grin, "You two look like you're hiding something. Baby's first nightclub?"

Holden grinned, "Not quite."

"We thought you might approve of that," Ivan explained, "But Jasper might not be too up for that. So we choose something a little more mild."

Eleanor opened the present, "Lifetime access to your football stadium?"

Holden nodded, "Yeah, Dad bought into the team a few years back and we're allowed to use the stadium whenever we want, and the little prince, of course now. It includes lesson and honorary membership of the under tens team."

"It's great," Eleanor said.

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Ashock?" Eleanor asked as her friend walked forward.

"I hope you like it," Ashock said, "Liam told me about the er… battle over the tour…if you win I thought this might be useful."

Eleanor grinned as she opened the present, "A singing kangaroo. I'm sure Henry will love that."

Ashock smiled.

Jasper grinned, but at the same time looked very confused by the present.

"Is it my turn yet?" Sebastian asked with a grin, passing Eleanor a small bag, "Just a little something for all of you."

Eleanor smiled, "I'm sorry about leaving you nearly to last."

"Don't worry," Sebastian said.

"These are beautiful," Eleanor said as she saw the canvas paintings of different parts of London and Las Vegas, along with a couple of Sandringham, "Don't you think they'll look great in the nursery?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, they'll look awesome."

"Mum?" Eleanor said.

"Let Beck go first," Helena said, "You'll understand in a minute."

"Ok," Beck said, "But you'll have to go to the nursery to see mine."

Eleanor grinned inquisitively, before getting up and walking up a flight of stairs to Henry's nursery. She smiled as saw a toy kitchen standing in the corner- already set up with a sauce pan on the hob and a frying pan next to it- with yes, bacon.

Eleanor smiled, "This is a great idea, thanks Beck."

"Thanks," Jasper echoed, "He might end up being the first in our family to know how to cook."

Eleanor pout, "I can cook."

"Sure," Liam replied, "You've burnt baked beans before."

Eleanor gave him the evils as Robert put an arm around his sister, "You know Jasper is right, Len. I barely ever cooked when I was stranded on the island. It will be good practice for Henry."

Eleanor smiled.

"Now come on," Robert said, "Time for mother's present."

"Well," Helena said with a smile, "It isn't just from me."

Eleanor frowned, "You and Spencer?"

"No, don't be so silly," Helena replied, "It's from me…and your father."

Eleanor frowned, "Dad?"

Helena nodded, "He was saving it for when you had your first child."

Helena smiled, handing them the present, inside was a blanket and several other items. Eleanor immediately recognised the blanket as her own, and knew it had been handed down to her from her grandmother- Her father's mother. Alongside that were several items of clothing that she recognise from photos she'd seen of her father when he was a young boy. And along with that was a silver photo frame engraved with a message around the edge- 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'

"That belonged to our great grandfather, didn't it?" Robert asked, and Eleanor sensed something offish about it.

"No, our great grandfather made it," Eleanor explained, "And it's been passed down to the first born son of each generation since then, except…"

Robert smiled, "It's ok, it's Henry's."

Liam and Jasper shared look that made it appear as if they were both going to get together to push Robert off the roof. Even Helena sighed in frustration.

Eleanor smiled, "Thank you, Mum. I'll go and say thank you to Dad later today."

"Yes, it's beautiful," Jasper said, "Thank you, Helena. I wish Simon could be here with us today."

"Oh, but he is of course," Sarah Alice replied, as if all the adults were being so silly, "He's here as an angel, just like my mummy and daddy are."

Eleanor grinned, crying, as she hugged the little girl.

"Now, it's Jasper Caterpillar's turn," Sarah Alice announced.

Jasper grinned, "Here you go, Len."

Eleanor smiled, "I thought we agreed to just buy stuff for the nursery."

Jasper grinned, "Like I ever listen to you. Here you go."

Eleanor unwrapped the present to show all of her favourite essential oils, and a little soft toy elephant for Henry.

"Thank you, Jasper," Eleanor said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And we got the caterpillar cake too," Sarah Alice announced.

"Well I'm grateful to you both for that," Eleanor smiled, turning to everyone, "Thank you, all of you. Henry's going to love them so much I just know it."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, we're really grateful for you being here with us, it's good to know that some many people are excited to meet Henry and we're really happy and thankful that you're going to be a part of his family."

Eleanor nodded, "James, can you tell the maids that we're going to start on the food now?"

James nodded before calling in about ten girls who began to prepare the food.

"Mini maestro," Jasper said to Sarah Alice, passing her a remote control, "Will you do the honours?"

Sarah Alice nodded before turning on the stereo.

"This better not be like at the wedding reception," Eleanor said to Jasper, "If I hear the Lemon Tree song more than once, I swear I'm going to lose my mind."

Jasper laughed, "Don't worry, I limited it to once near the beginning and once at the end."

Eleanor nodded, "Good. I need to go and speak to Liam and Robert before they kill each other."

Jasper turned to look at the King and the Prince who appeared to having a heated conversation.

Jasper nodded, "Well Robert deserves to be knocked down a few pegs after the way he acted earlier on. Demanding to be bumped up the list and then criticising your father's gift, it's not on."

Eleanor nodded, "I know. I've made a lot of allowances for him being the eldest, you know, being spoilt more and being the centre of attention. But if Henry ever acted like that, well I wouldn't just put up with it. Maybe we should deal with it now."

Eleanor and Jasper walked over to where her brothers were standing.

Robert smiled, as he saw them, "You got some lovely present, you're right, I'm sure Henry will love them."

Eleanor nodded, "Robert, we need to talk. What happened earlier, it wasn't appropriate, a lot of people have respect for Dad. If he decided not to pass that photo-frame to you then that was his decision and I know it seemed to you like it was a snub- but I doubt that's what Dad had in mind."

Robert nodded, "Sorry, Eleanor, Jasper. I was just surprised, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Liam sighed, "No, but we can't keep having situations like this. Henry will be here soon and I'm not letting my nephew get knocked around physically or emotionally by anyone."

Robert sighed, "Liam, of course I'm not going to let Henry get hurt, don't be so ridiculous."

"He is right though," Jasper replied, "We're all adults here. There's no need to hold grudges or get mad when we don't get picked first or don't get what we feel we are entitled to. We need to think about what's right for Henry, any animosity could cause problems. I want us to be one large happy family, for Henry's sake."

Robert nodded, smiling, "Of course, wouldn't you agree, Sparrow?"

Liam nodded, "Yes, Jasper's right."

Eleanor smiled, "Ok, now come on, let's just get back to enjoying the party."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Robert sighed as he picked up the phone, today had been difficult and at times it honestly felt like the whole world had been against him. He'd felt more than slighted by his father over the years, but this had to be the final straw- that photo-frame belonged to him not Henry, and no matter how much he'd love or care for that boy that fact would always remain. Rules were the most important thing in Robert's life.

"Hello," Robert said, "Good. Good. I knew I could trust you to sort out the new location. Yes, I'm definitely ok with this, look stop worrying, if I'd had any qualms about this plan I would have paused. I mean the kid's going to be around for quite a while. Did you get what I need? Good. That should change things quite a bit. And you remember when you get an opportunity- make sure you strike."


	16. Chapter 16

**Four Weeks Later**

It was roughly two in the morning when Eleanor was woken up by a pain shooting through her stomach. She immediately knew what it was.

Panicked, she tried to wake up Jasper as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Eleanor?" Jasper asked, groggily at first, "Len, what is it?"

"Henry," Eleanor said before bursting out crying.

"No," Jasper said in a worried and confused voice, "But it's only been thirty-six weeks…"

Eleanor nodded, "I just know. Call James or your mum. I don't know what to do."

Jasper nodded, grabbing for his phone, whilst hugging Eleanor to his side. He quickly dialled his mum's phone number.

"Mum," Jasper replied, "Yeah, I think so. It's just…Eleanor's having the baby, at least we think so… yeah, I know, I was a bit concerned too. Yeah, I will do, ok, see you in ten, love you Mom."

Eleanor frowned, blinking back tears, "What did she say?"

Jasper sighed, "She said not to panic, but that we should call Dr Cohen and that I should go get Liam and James."

Eleanor nodded, "Call them. Liam won't mind and James will want to know. Jasper, what could have caused this? I've been so careful."

"I know," Jasper said as Eleanor winced in pain, "But sometimes these things just happen."

Eleanor nodded, resting her head back on her pillows, "Everything will be ok, won't it?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, of course it will. Liam said he'll be here in a minute, James says he's just called Dr Cohen- he says that we head straight to the hospital. Len, it's ok, that's a good thing."

Eleanor nodded but she felt uncertain. Jasper got up, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out the hospital bag that was only half-packed.

"What else do you need?" Jasper asked as he looked through it.

Eleanor shrugged, "Just everything and anything. I don't even have a list prepared."

Jasper walked over to Eleanor, hugging her, "Everything will be fine. I'm right here. We're all going to be there, ok?"

Eleanor nodded, as she sobbed, the feeling of something being wrong flooding through her veins.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Rosie walked into James's office, not an ounce of tiredness showing, "Is it true? Is Eleanor really having Henry right now?"

James nodded, "Yes, Jasper told me what was going on. Eleanor's very concerned."

"Should I go with Eleanor to the hospital?" Rosie asked.

James sighed, "If it's ok with you, could you please look after Sarah Alice. I've got a lot of arrangements that need to be made to ensure Eleanor and Jasper's safety, and of course Henry's too."

Rosie nodded, "You know she'll be ok, don't you?"

James sighed, "Jasper is like a son to me, and Eleanor, well she needed a father and someone to trust. I need to be there for them. Could you notify the Queen consort and the King later on? I'm assuming Prince Liam has already been told."

Rosie nodded, "I noticed him racing to Eleanor's room when I was on the way. He looked a bit… panicked."

James nodded, "They're probably frightened, wondering what's going on. It'll be better if Eleanor's mother and brother get here as soon as possible."

Rosie nodded, "And Jasper's mother and father?"

"Just arriving at the gates now," James said.

"You should go," Rosie said, "I'll look after Sarah Alice."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam paced backwards and forwards as Eleanor sat in her hospital bed looking frail and nauseous. He didn't want to try to imagine the anxiety she was experiencing, or the pain. As her older brother it was his role to ensure that she was never put in harm's way and never experienced pain if he could prevent it- of course, Eleanor never let him treat her like a china doll but Liam couldn't help feeling like he was failing her by not being able to do anything.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Eleanor told Liam, with a small sad smile on her face.

Liam smiled at her reassuringly, "I just wish there was something I can do."

"Well," Eleanor said, "When Jasper gets back from sorting out the paperwork you could always deck him one."

Liam frowned, "Len?"

"You know it was his fault I ended up getting knocked up," Eleanor replied.

Liam shook his head, "Not according to Jasper- he said it was both of you who forgot."

"Liam," Eleanor said, eyes narrowed, "Let me give you some good advice, older brother by four minutes. When it comes to relationships, the girl is always right, understood?"

Liam grinned, "Whatever, Len."

Eleanor smiled, before moving over carefully on the large bed, "Come on. You remember when we were younger and when one of us was upset, we'd build a tent fort until everything was better."

Liam smiled, the 'tent forts' were usually little more than a duvet and a few pillows but just knowing Eleanor was there for him to protect him for his fear had been more than enough.

Liam kicked off his shoes and sat down next to his sister, pulling the sheets over them.

"Everything's going to be ok, Liam," Eleanor reassured him.

Liam nodded, "I'm just scared for you."

Eleanor hugged him, "Well don't be. I'm safe here, I've got the best doctors in the world looking after me. They'll know what to do. You don't need to be afraid, ok?"

Liam nodded, "I love you, Len."

"Love you too, Liam," Eleanor replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Robert grinned merrily as he strolled through the hospital lobby, noticing the flash of journalist cameras and smiled as Jasper's parents met him at the reception desk. Yes, they had done well, very well. There had been so much indecisiveness initially that he thought there wouldn't be this opportunity, but they had seized it and now he knew they had everything in place for the final step.

"Hello Robert," Marissa greeted him, "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Robert nodded, "Yes, yes it really is."

Rob shook his hand, smiling, "And things have just gone from good to better than good- they say that the baby needs to delivered by caesarian."

Robert nodded smiling, "Excellent."

Marissa smiled, "Yes it will be so much easier."

The King smiled, "And Jasper?"

"I'll distract him," Marissa replied, "He believes I've really changed, want what's best for him and his family. It should be easy."

Rob nodded, "If not, you have to remember no one got a wink of sleep last night. Eventually that's going to catch up with them."

Robert nodded, "Good. Good. And the plane is ready to leave as soon as you are ready."

Marissa smiled, "Thank you. This is everything we ever wanted.

"Me too," Robert replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper smiled as he walked into Eleanor's room and noticed her and Liam fast asleep,he was glad they had finally relaxed enough to get some rest. He wished he could do the same, but knowing that Eleanor was about to undergo surgery made him feel nervous and restless.

"Jasper?" he heard a familar voice say and turned to see James standing in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee. He passed one to Jasper.

Jasper smiled, "Thank you."

James smiled as he saw Liam and Eleanor, "She'll be ok, you know that. She's tough and feisty."

Jasper nodded, "I know."

"You should be more worried about try to keep Henry under control," James told him, "I mean you're both stubborn and reckless, it should definitely teach you two a few life lessons."

Jasper grinned, "I know. Although I'm not sure you're allowed to say that to me anymore."

"Oh but I will anyway," James replied, "If you need to hear it. That's what family does."

"Family?" Jasper asked, "Sarah Alice-."

James nodded, "Yes, she has been telling her friends that you're her older brother. I know she certainly sees you and Eleanor as older siblings. But no, I meant me actually, I consider Eleanor and you to be a part of my family. Especially since moving to Sandringham, I think it's brought us all a lot closer."

Jasper nodded, "Did Eleanor talk to you about? I think she's already spoken to Liam about it."

James nodded, "Yes, I will be one of Henry's godparents."

Jasper smiled, "Thank you."

Eleanor began to fidget and Jasper knew she was about to wake up, after a few moments she blinked a few times before stretching and then smiling as she saw James and Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper," Eleanor said, "Hello Foxy."

"Princess," James said, "The doctors said they'll be ready in roughly an hour."

"Cool," Eleanor said.

"And you have an important call to make," James told her, as he passed his phone to Eleanor, pressing the call button, moments later Rosie and Sarah Alice appeared on the screen.

Eleanor smiled, "Hello, you."

Rosie grinned, "I really hope you don't mind, she was refusing to eat breakfast or do anything until I let her speak to you."

Eleanor smiled, "That's ok."

"How are you?" Sarah Alice asked, "Where's Henry?"

"He'll be here really soon," Eleanor promised her, "But we're all ok. Henry, Jasper and I are all doing really well. And your Daddy's been awesome to."

Sarah Alice grinned, "I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll see him later," Eleanor promised the little girl, "Just make sure you're good for Rosie, ok?"

Sarah Alice nodded, "Is Jasper Caterpillar there?"

Jasper smiled as he took the phone from Eleanor, "Hey, little elf! Don't you worry, everything's going to be ok. Henry will be here really really soon."

Sarah Alice nodded grinning, "Good, because I've got some pictures for him."

Jasper smiled, "I'm sure he'll love them."

Sarah Alice grinned before becoming contemplative.

"What is it, little elf?" Jasper asked her.

Sarah Alice sighed, "You never told me where babies come from? Where do they come from?"

"From a mummy's tummy, of course," Eleanor told her.

"How do they get there?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Magic," Eleanor replied hastily, sharing an awkward look with Jasper. Why did the little girl have to ask that question?

"Magic," Sarah Alice replied, "Not the evil queen's magic?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, no. A good kind of magic."

Jasper grinned, well that was one way of describing it, he could see Rosie trying not to laugh.

"Oh, ok," Sarah Alice replied, "When will you be coming back to the palace?"

"Not for a few days," Eleanor told her, "But you'll get to visit."

Sarah Alice nodded but still looked confused, "Ok. And Daddy?"

"I'll be home soon," James told his daughter, "I promise."

Sarah Alice nodded smiling.

A doctor appeared at the door.

"We have to go now," Jasper told her, "But I promise we'll talk again soon, ok?"

Sarah Alice nodded, "Ok, bye bye."

"Bye, little elf," Jasper and Eleanor said.

Dr Cohen smiled as he looked at the family, "Princess Eleanor, it's time."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Helena smiled as she walked through the lobby, Rachael and Spencer following alongside her, they walked into an elevator and Helena's smile dropped at the doors closed.

"Whoever is responsible for us being late," Helena said, "Will be shot, ok?"

Spencer grinned, "You can't shoot a flat tyre, your majesty."

"Watch me try," Helena replied, "I promised Eleanor I would be here. I didn't even get a chance to see her before…"

"Your majesty," Rachael said in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure Eleanor will be fine."

"Fine?" Helena replied, "She's having a premature baby for Christ's sakes. I just know something isn't right here, Robert was born at 42 weeks, Liam and Eleanor at a little of 41. Babies are born late in our family, not early!"

Spencer nodded, understandingly, "Must come from Jasper's side of the family."

Helena sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I can imagine what Eleanor's going through right now and it's not much fun. Jasper, Liam and James won't understand that."

Rachael nodded, "Dr Cohen said that they should only take roughly an hour or so. They're about half way through now."

Helena nodded, "Good. Let's get everything set up for Eleanor and Henry. I want everything to be perfect for them."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 _And we are here at the hospital where Prince Henry is expected to be born any moment now, official reports have said that the young prince is going to be born by caesarian due to him being thirty-six weeks old. Of course, everyone waiting anxiously, hoping that he is going to be healthy. Many of us can still remember the birth of King Robert and the twins, Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor. A very different attitude here today, of course, lot's of nervous people. It's fair to say that this has been very unexpected, but reports are saying that the family is doing well, and the Queen consort and King arrived this morning from London, Prince Liam was seen accompanying them this morning. It appears that everyone is waiting for that official announcement that could come at any moment now._

 _And yes, here it is, being carried out by the town crier- another notice will be posted at Buckingham Palace later on today, containing the prince's fully name- something which many of us have been speculating about for weeks._

" _We are pleased to announce that His Royal Highness Prince Henry, Duke of Albany was born at 10:14am, weighing 4 pounds and 5 oz."_

 _And there it is, and of course, a lot of people worried and concerned now, given that the little Prince, is well very little indeed, but he will receiving the best care here from expert doctors all over the world. And of course a lot of love and attention from his family._

 _The next few weeks are going to be intense and we'll update you as soon as we get more information…_

Eleanor held Henry delicately in her arms, he was tiny, but doing so well. He was breathing well, and had cried loudly before settling down as he was placed in her arms. She was shocked by just how much he looked like her and Jasper. His eyes were blue, but there was a hint of green to them- of course, it could take months before his eyes settled as one colour, but Eleanor imagined they'd at least be a turquoise colour. As for hair, he had tons of it- dark brown and curly- and he had a mischievous look to him as he gazed up at his mother, fidgeting, and looking sleepy.

"Hi, Henry," Eleanor said to him, as she tried to hold back tears of joy, she didn't notice Jasper walking into the room.

"Hello, little one," Jasper said, as he saw his son, his eyes glistening with tears, "He's so tiny."

"I know," Eleanor said, "But he's perfectly healthy apart from that. They said he wouldn't have weighed more than six pounds full term anyway. They're saying he'll need to be in an incubator for a couple of weeks but that we'll get to see him whenever we want."

Eleanor passed Henry to Jasper, "Careful, he's fidgety. He's probably hungry."

Jasper smiled as Henry wriggled in his arms, "He looks so much like you."

"I think he looks a lot like both of us," Eleanor replied, "When he looked up at me, he has this little look on his face like he was being mischievous. I think we're in for some interesting times."

Jasper smiled, "Yes, we really are, aren't we little one? We love you so much, Henry, Mama and Dada love you so much."

"Yes, we really really do," Eleanor said.

"Your highnesses?" Dr Cohen said, "We need to take Henry to the NICU. When you're more recovered, Princess, we'll take you to see him."

Eleanor nodded as Jasper reluctantly gave Henry to the doctors. The little baby gave an almighty cry as they took him away, Eleanor started crying.

"Hey," Jasper told her, "They're just helping him get stronger, Len. Why don't we both go and get some sleep?"

Eleanor nodded, brushing away her tears, "I love him so much Jasper."

"I love him too, Len," Jasper said, "Everything's going to be fine."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was around eleven at night and although visiting hours were long over no one cared to tell the King to go home. Whilst Helena and her entourage had gone to their hotel for the night, Robert had insisted on staying. Now only he and Jasper and Eleanor were still at the hospital- with a change of bodyguards occurring only a few hours before hand.

Good, Robert thought, he'd never get away with it if Jasper was on duty.

Robert smiled, opening a hidden door and letting the two figures slip in.

"I don't know what's more concerning," Marissa replied, "That we were able to disable the cameras so easily, or the lack of security from the palace."

"Don't listen to her yapping," Rob told the King," Marissa just likes a challenge. Oh, there's the little fellow. He's so tiny."

"I know," Robert replied, "But you'll need to be careful, he yells like a banshee. Stick to the tunnels, no matter what."

Marissa nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

Robert walked over to the incubator, disconnecting the wires and turning off the monitors. Henry was fast asleep, wearing a green and blue onesie and a matching hat. Robert opened the incubator, taking him out and passing him to Marissa who immediately hid him under her jacket.

"Good luck," Robert said to them.

Marissa nodded.

"And thank you," Robert replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor woke up smiling, noticing the photo-frame sitting next to her bed. It was Henry's photo-frame with a picture that James had taken of him, Eleanor and Jasper earlier the day before. Eleanor felt excited and wanted nothing more than to go immediately to see her son, hopefully he had slept well during the night. She and Jasper had slept far better than she thought they would.

There was a knock at the door and Eleanor turned to see Rosie and frowned- had she been crying?

"Hey, Rosie, what's up?" Eleanor asked, still upbeat, but confused, "Where's Jasper?"

Rosie burst out crying, "Eleanor, I'm so sorry."

"Jesus, Rosie," Eleanor said worriedly, "What on earth's going on?"

Rosie gave Eleanor a devastated look, "It's… it's Henry…. he's missing."

"Missing?" Eleanor asked, feeling as if her heart had been wrenched from her chest, "What the fuck do you mean he's missing?"

"James and I went to see him this morning and he wasn't there," Rosie replied, "We assumed he'd gone for a routine check-up, but none of the doctors knew where he was. He's missing Len, he's not here, not at the hospital."

Eleanor burst out crying, trying to get up despite the pain tearing through her stomach. Rosie walked over to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Eleanor screamed, "My baby..."

Jasper raced into the room, "Eleanor, I'm sorry. I swear we're going to find Henry."

Eleanor looked up at Jasper, "I can't lose him, Jasper."

"I know," Jasper replied, "Neither can I."

"I don't care what you have to do," Eleanor replied, "How far you have to travel, who you have to get involved- just bring him home safe, ok?"

Jasper nodded, "I will."


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper really hated this part of London- not just because it was a dirty, scummy part of the city filled will all kinds of dirty, scummy people but because whenever he saw the kids playing on the streets he couldn't help but remember his childhood and how he'd felt trapped in his environment. How many of these children would find a prince or princess to rescue them from the life they'd been born into? How many of them would have a happily ever after?

He didn't want to cynical but he had seen more of the world that what his wife or most of family had seen. He knew what men could be capable of when a bit of money was dangled in front of their faces or if they saw someone vulnerable and easy to take advantage of. He'd been part of that world before, but had only sleep-walked through, he was never an evil person at heart, but it had taken him a lot to move past that.

Thinking about his childhood raised an uneasy feeling in Jasper. He'd forgiven his parents, and as far as he knew they'd changed- and they'd been so great over the past two weeks since Henry's disappearance. He wouldn't have left Eleanor if they hadn't been there for her so much. However, Jasper still felt a gnawing in his guts as he became aware of the fact that they weren't like him- they didn't do what they were doing because they didn't know any better and hadn't woken up to how wrong it was. They hadn't met someone like Eleanor and fallen in love with that person and realised that fighting for the person you love is far more important than any con would ever be.

Eleanor had made Jasper a better person, a good person. She brought out the good in, made him a hero, even. She taught him a lot about himself. He'd always remember that. But the awareness that his parents had never had that support frightened him- could they really have changed so much in such a short space of time?

Jasper shook that thought out of his, he didn't have time for that right now. Right now he needed to focus on finding his son.

He'd wanted to stay with Eleanor at least until she was fully recovered, but she wouldn't let him and Jasper knew that Eleanor actually needed him to leave. She'd been so quiet and nervous around people, and so unlike herself that Jasper knew that not going and rescuing Henry would be far more destructive for his wife than leaving her for a few weeks. And he wasn't leaving her alone- Rosie, with her army perspective, had been blaming herself for Henry going missing, but she'd been channelling that into being overprotective of Eleanor. From everything Liam and Eleanor had told him about Rosie, Jasper sensed that she could handle pretty much any situation. Perhaps, Jasper thought, the reason why we got off to such a bad start was because Rosie is everything I need to be- protective and fierce when it comes to looking after Eleanor and Henry- but also dependable, open and trustworthy. And then there was that same snarky sense of humour that they had in common. Maybe they had a tendency to wind each other up by being too similar at times.

Jasper walked along the river, the smell of chemicals and rubbish heavy in the air. When Eleanor suggested this he'd been terrified at first of the idea of his son meeting such a person. But she was right, they needed to try everything and anything and that mean being to open to help from someone like Brandon Boon.

To be honest, Jasper couldn't understand why the man was happy to go along with his plans, but maybe it was some kind of way of trying to make up for bring down Robert's plane, maybe he was masochist, Jasper also suspected that it was because Boon like to torment him with make inappropriate comments about the Princess.

Jasper walked up to the small boat that Boon was working on, and for the first time in all of their encounters he didn't pull out a gun on him.

Boon turned around smiling, "Wow, this is the first time we've met without threatening to hurt each other. We might actually end up becoming friend."

Jasper smirked, "Maybe, if you help me find my son."

Boon nodded, "Well, that's progress at least, it does a man good to not always be hated. And like I say I've been trying to clear my conscience after what I did to your brother-in-law Robert. This seems like a good way to do it."

Jasper nodded, ""Have you found anything?"

Boon shook his head, "Do you have any lead?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, the person, they took down the cameras, must have known about the tunnels under the hospital, the security, certain doors that aren't alarmed."

Boon nodded, "So it doesn't just sound like anyone. Is there anyone who would have a good motive for this?"

Jasper sighed, "A lot of people. One, I'm royal now, two, I have a dodgy past that plenty would use to exploit my family."

"I know," Boon said, "But it takes a lot for someone to steal a baby. I mean, I've killed people for money, or looking at my girl the wrong way, but I'd never go that far."

"Who'd have thought someone like you would have sense of mortality?" Jasper asked.

Boon smiled, "All I'm saying is, start close to home. Think about who doesn't particularly like you, it's better than fishing about here there and everywhere. We can do that later, although I suspect that's exactly what your boss is doing right now."

Jasper nodded, "Well I get on well with most of my family, except Robert- things have been a bit strained between us- I mean he's never really been cool with me being with Eleanor. He's just overprotective, not threatening though. Yeah, he can be an arrogant dick, but he's not…not that bad. And there's my parents- they're grifters- I used to be a grifter, before I met Eleanor. But they seemed to be turning everything around, making things good, they've been amazing towards us and really supportive, they've stopped conning people, got real jobs for the first time in their lives-."

"Hey, slow down a minute," Boon told him with a grin, "You're probably going to want to shoot me for saying this, but I think we've got our first lead."

"No," Jasper said, "My parents were shit towards me, but there's nothing they wouldn't do for Henry. My mum, especially, she's always been such a softy around kids."

"Yeah," Boon said, "My niece loves me too. But the reality is you just told me that your parents get off on playing mind games with people and have suddenly and dramatically changed despite doing that for years. You've got rose-tinted glasses on, Jasper. You turned it around because you weren't doing it really out of choice, were you? You were doing it because it was what you were raised to do. Those two chose that path."

"They could have genuinely unchose it," Jasper suggested.

"I know you want your perfectly family," Boon said, "Don't we all. But if we're going to find Henry, we need to explore all avenues, even the ones that we really don't want to. Let me doing the digging about, see what I find."

Jasper nodded, "I hope you're wrong."

"Me too," Boon said, "But we need to be realistic here, we're looking at someone who knows how to thwart high-level security and would have no problems steal a child. We're looking at a crazy nutter- who might well have been bribed."

Jasper nodded, "Ok. You work on my parents, I'll look into some of my old enemies in Las Vegas."

Boon nodded, "Don't worry. You found the King's murderer when everyone had given up. You'll handle this, I know you will."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor sat in her room, feeling miserable. She smoked a joint and looked longingly at the bottle of alcohol in front of her. She didn't want to become that person again but right now it was too difficult. She wanted Jasper there, she needed him, he'd push her away from that path, make things right and easier, but Henry needed him more. It had been two weeks- as far the media was concerned Henry had been kept in hospital because he was failing to gain weight- Eleanor didn't know how long she could keep up the façade, the daily routine of going backwards and forwards to the hospital to make it look as if she was visiting her son.

At least her mum had agreed to move in, and Robert, he'd not been able to escape the London palace life, which Eleanor had to admit made her feel a bit better, she didn't need him fussing over here right now.

A knock at the door woke her up from her thoughts.

"Come in," Eleanor called out as she quickly stashed her vodka in a laundry hamper and stamp on the joint before throwing out the window. She didn't want Sarah Alice picking up any bad habits from her, and if it was her mother or Liam, she'd not be up for their nagging or the worried looks they'd give her.

The door opened to reveal her mother who gave her a small smile, Eleanor tried to return it, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Eleanor," Helena said, "I was thinking we should get out of the palace today."

"I'm not going to that ruddy hospital again!" Eleanor snapped.

Her mother gave her an understanding look, "No, I… I was thinking you might like to spend the day with Charlie Jones. The stables here have been completely refurbished and I thought it was only right that your old friend got to move in here too."

Eleanor smiled, "I'd love to but I just feel so tired and my stomach still hurts sometimes. Maybe later this week, I could take Sarah Alice with me. I know James said she's allergic to horses, but I'm pretty sure he only said that to stop her going on about wanting one. With her living here, there's no reason why she can't learn horse riding, it will be good for the horses to get some exercise."

Helena nodded, "I'll put in the diary for later in the week, then. But Eleanor, seriously, we need to go out today, I'm not happy with you just sitting in her being miserable, and yes, I can smell that joint, Eleanor and see the top of that bottle of Grey Goose. I'm not having you go down that road again, understood?"

Eleanor nodded, "So where are we going?"

"I thought I'd let Sarah Alice decide," Helena said.

Eleanor smiled, "Ok."

Sarah Alice had probably been the one thing keeping her sane, with James busy looking for Henry it had fallen on her to look after Sarah Alice a lot of the time. Of course, Eleanor couldn't smoke or drink around her, and Eleanor enjoyed looking after the little girl in the way she would have looked after Henry if he was there. And she enjoyed Sarah Alice's company immensely, she was such an optimistic little thing, and so innocent, and there was defiant streak to her too- if she wanted happily ever after to exist then it would and that was that. Eleanor wished she could still be that way, he seemed like a far happier way to live life.

"And she insisted on having lunch with you," her mum said with a smile, as the little girl darted around her, holding a large box in her arms.

Sarah Alice ran towards the Princess, hugging her.

"I'll be back at two," Helena told them.

"Hey," Eleanor said, ruffling the little girl's hair, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," Sarah Alice began, "My friend Clemi, she's been making a memory box, and now everyone at our school is making them. This is my one- it's got pictures of you and Jasper, and Daddy, and Rosie, and everyone. Do you want to see?"

Eleanor smiled, "Of course."

Sarah Alice opened the box and showed her several of the photos- most were from Christmas, or the wedding, there were her postcards, and then there was a crumpled up piece of paper."

"Oh, that's not supposed to be there," Sarah Alice said, quickly snatching it away, and looking sheepish.

"Sarah Alice," Eleanor began with a smile, "Are you trying to keep secrets from me?"

The little girl bit her lip, "I don't want to get in trouble."

Eleanor grinned, "Don't worry, I was far naughtier than you when I was your age and everything worked out just fine for me."

Sarah Alice smiled, "Ok. I found it in your brother Robert's room. I was exploring. I know I should have been in there. It was a few months ago, I was going to ask Jasper about it but he was so busy and you were so busy too. I just thought it was nonsense or rubbish anyway."

Eleanor nodded, unfolding the piece of paper, but her smile disappeared when she began to read it. She blinked back tears, as the message hit her hard, and then she hugged Sarah Alice fiercely.

"Is everything ok?" Sarah Alice asked worriedly, "Did I do something naughty?"

Eleanor shook her head, eyes glistening with tears, "No, you're a hero. You really are."

Sarah Alice frowned, "I'm pretty sure I'm not. I always bribe Rosie into getting ice cream for me even when Daddy says I shouldn't."

"No, you are a hero," Eleanor said, "And tomorrow we're going to go horse riding and today is going to super special too."

"Of course it will be," Sarah Alice said, "We're going to the beach. The fun fair has arrived."

Eleanor smiled, "Of course, and you'll go on all the rides."

Sarah Alice grinned, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah. Why don't we show this to your Daddy and then we'll go and make an awesome lunch. When I was little my Daddy once let Liam and I make chocolate and marshmallow pizza for lunch, why don't we do that?"

Sarah Alice grinned, "Ok, are you sure my daddy won't mind me exploring in Robert's room?"

"No," Eleanor reassured her, "He'll be glad you did."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Eleanor knocked on the door of James's office. Her heart pounding in her ears and even Sarah Alice's chatter couldn't keep her calm. The contract seemed to be burnt onto her hand now. She couldn't believe it.

Robert, Marissa and Rob- all working together-how could they?

She'd thought her brother loved her, she thought Marissa and Rob loved their son, and had really changed. It had all been a lie right from day one, Eleanor felt like such a fool for being duped.

Eleanor walked into the office and James looked up with a tired expression as her saw her, but gave his daughter a smile as she ran over to him and hugged him. Of course the little girl didn't know Henry was missing, she just thought that Henry was still at the hospital.

Eleanor passed James the piece of paper and he looked at it, an expression of shock crossing his face.

Sarah Alice looked at him worriedly, tears spilling from her eyes, "Daddy, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll never go exploring in King Robert's room again, I swear. I'm so sorry, Daddy."

James gave his daughter a heartbroken look, as he hugged her, "I'm not mad at you. You haven't done anything wrong, I swear. You're a hero, you know? I love you so much."

Sarah Alice wiped away her tears, "I love you too, Daddy."

"Why don't you go and find Rosie?" James suggested, "The Princes and I need to talk about a few things, but she'll be back in time for lunch."

Sarah Alice gave her father an uncertain look.

Eleanor crouched down and whispered to her, "You two go and get started on the chocolate pizzas, ok? And make sure that you use enough hundreds and thousands."

Sarah Alice smiled before waving goodbye to her Dad and running off.

"Chocolate pizza," Eleanor explained, taking a seat, "Always works."

"She deserves it," James said, "This, this is everything we've been looking for, for weeks now."

"I know," Eleanor said, as she cried, "I know. We need to call Jasper."

James nodded, grabbing his phone and setting it to loud speaker.

"Hey," Jasper said moments later, "What's up?"

"We've found something," James said, "A contract."

"Contract?" Jasper asked, "What kind of contract?"

James sighed, "Jasper promise me you won't do anything silly."

"It depends on what's in that contract," Jasper said angrily.

"I need you to promise," Eleanor said.

"Len?" Jasper sighed, "Ok, I swear I won't do anything, not unless you ask me to."

"King Robert," James began, "He- he made a contract with your parents. They would get parental rights for Henry. Essential adopting him. He paid then 500,000 dollars to take Henry to the US and raise him as their own. I know from what you've both told me that the King was pushing for you to get one of his friends to look after Henry. This contract- it also states that they could take Henry, if you two didn't consent."

"Is it legally binding?" Jasper asked, "James tell me for God's sake."

James looked across at Eleanor, who was trying not to go into hysterics, she hadn't thought about it, but yes, Robert had sovereign immunity- he could get away with this. Unless…

But she'd not feel happy at all about putting her uncle in that situation.

"Technically, yes," James said, "But it we took it to court we could try to get it overturned."

"That's fucking likely!" Jasper exploded, "Shit, sorry, Len, I didn't mean that ok, we're going to fix this."

"No, we're not," Eleanor said, "Not by going to court at least. I have another plan, but I feel like shit for doing this to Cyrus."

"Princess?" James asked, worriedly.

Eleanor sighed, "There's only one person who can back Robert into a corner. Cyrus- he's dying- he hates Robert, and he might not appear to be overly interested in Henry but he is, I know he is. If Cyrus agreed. Look it's obvious he was playing us all along- and Liam was right. Now, we need someone who can tell him to back off and won't be afraid of the consequences or duped by his either."

"Yeah," Jasper said, "That could work."

"And so could this," Liam said as he appeared his sister, and passed a file to the head of security, "The public won't do for a psychopath for head of security."

"No," Eleanor said, "Liam, we can't do this. We'd be destroying us, you know that. If people think Robert's a psychopath then what reason do they have to not think we're like that too."

"Experience," Liam replied, "Seeing you fall apart after Beck broke up with you, seeing me at Dad's memorial. They won't see us like that. I swear, Len."

"The people, they've had enough," Len said, "They'll abolish us. I'm not worried about Jasper or I, but I promise Sarah Alice and Henry a good life. I… I need to make that happen. I'm sorry."

Liam sighed, hugging his sister, "We need to do this."

"And I need to tell the world exactly who Marissa and Robert Frost are," Jasper told them, "I don't care about what people say about me. Like you say, Liam, experience will show them what they need to know. And Henry will understand. It's right that he should know the truth about me."

"Seriously?" Eleanor asked, "You'd do that?"

"For Henry," Jasper replied, "I'd do anything."

"Well proceed carefully," James told him, "Your mother and father will be arrested immediately, but Robert he has sovereign immunity- he can do anything to you- even kill you and he'd get away with it. And if he's a psycopth then he doesn't have a good nature to appeal to- ok?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "Should I come home now, or stay here?"

"Come home," Eleanor told him, "And I'll call Cyrus. I want you here now, Jasper, it's safer."

"And I'll do some digging to see if we can get a location for Henry," James promised.

"And I'll get Boon on it too," Jasper told him, "Guy's a ruthless dick, but he's useful."

"Why is it criminals make the best security details and intelligence agents?" James said despairing, "Ok, do what you two need to do."

"Ok, and thank you," Jasper said.

"Say thank you to Sarah Alice, she found the contract," James said.

"Shit!" Jasper said, "Yeah, I definitely will. Wow, you must be really proud of her."

"Yeah, I am," James said.

"Eleanor?" Jasper said.

"Yes, Jasper," Eleanor said.

"Be strong," he told her, "I love you so much. Just hold on, I'll be home soon."

"I love you too," Eleanor told him, crying, "Don't go after Robert, please Jasper, just promise me that."

"I promise," Jasper said, "This time I'll do things properly. I swear."

"Good," James said, "I'll see you soon."

"Keep safe," Liam added, "And please for all our sakes don't take on Robert. Not even you and Boon together."

"I know," Jasper said, "I'm coming home now."

Eleanor smiled, "Goodbye. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Jasper said before hanging up.

Eleanor sobbed, "Robert never loved us, did he?"

"We deserve to be loved by someone far better than him," Liam told her, "I know he's sick but… he could have got help."

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, I mean there's loads of people who have issues who don't act like this."

"Most psycopaths aren't evil," James told them, "Just more cut-throat and ambitious than others. Robert is in the minority."

Liam sighed, "There'll be another privy council, I know it. The public won't take this. Not when they find out that he was responsible for this- and they will know something is wrong if Henry is missing any longer."

"I'll find him," James said, "Now we know who's responsible we can get a better lead. I suspect he will be somewhere in the Nevada area, with friends of Marissa and Rob's."

Eleanor nodded, before her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and dropped it as she saw who was calling.

"Robert?" Liam asked worriedly.

"No," Eleanor said, "Mandy."

"I thought you blocked her," Liam replied.

"So did I," Eleanor replied, "What should I do?"

"Answer it," James said, "She might know something. But it on loud speaker."

Eleanor pressed the green call button.

"Ok, Len, I know you hate me, but you need to here this, ok?" Mandy began, "I don't give a fuck how much you hate me. But this is just wrong, what Marissa and Rob have done is beyond wrong. I managed to trick them into trusting me. Henry's here at my apartment, he's safe, but you need to know that there are other people involved in this, not just your brother, but people over here. So you get your team here as soon as possible, otherwise shit's going to hit the fan, you got that?"

"Yes," Eleanor said, grinning, "Thank you. I know you were a bitch before but, thank you."

"Yeah, well," Mandy replied, "I'm changing things now too. I don't want to raise up my kids the way that Jasper was raised."

"Is he?" Eleanor asked, "Is Henry doing ok?"

"Yeah," Mandy replied, "He's gained a lot of weight on the formal stuff, and I'll send you some photos- I got one of him smiling yesterday. He smiles a lot like Jasper you know, he's going to have no problems with girls, or I guess guys even, when he's older. And I'm sorry, for what I did to you before."

"I'm just glad Henry's safe," Eleanor replied, "And that you're turning things around."

"Yeah, I know you're not going to trust or like me," Mandy replied, "Fuck, I don't even trust or like me. But I couldn't just let this happen."

"We'll have someone there soon," James replied, "One of my old work colleagues emigrated to US to work for the CIA, lives about half an hour from Las Vegas, he'll be there immediately. He'll want to ask a few questions…"

"You'll get a royal pardon," Liam said, "I'll see to that."

"Thank you," Mandy replied.

"No, thank you," Eleanor replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sarah Alice darted towards the carousels, merry and unaware of what was going on in the world around her.

Eleanor gave Rosie a sheepish look," I, er, those things always make me queasy. You'll have to go on with her."

Rosie smiled, "You know she shouldn't be going to that grammar school, Eleanor, that kid's way too smart for her age. I guess that's what happens when your Dad's an ex-cop."

Eleanor nodded, "I know. One day she's going to do something extraordinary. Maybe she'll even work at the palace. I hope she will, but I'll understand if she wants to do something more than that, something more challenging."

"Come on, Leni!" Sarah Alice yelled, "It will be fun."

"How's about a snack break?" a familiar voice asked, "These are almost as good as the ones at home."

"Jasper Caterpillar!" Sarah Alice yelled before racing towards her friend. Eleanor and Rosie turned around in shock and Eleanor would have hugged him if his hands hadn't been full of all kinds of different foods.

Jasper passed Sarah Alice a corn dog, what she ate happily.

"James told me what you did," Jasper said, ruffling her hair, "I'm really really grateful, little elf."

Sarah Alice frowned, "I don't even know what I did."

"You stopped two of the world's most evil people for hurting Henry," Jasper told her as Eleanor smiled.

"Ok, that makes more sense now," Sarah Alice said, "I was wondering what everyone was making such a big deal about."

Jasper grinned at the little girl before turning to Eleanor.

"Jasper," Eleanor said, "I missed you so much. Everything's going to fine now. I just know it- we know where Henry is."

Sarah Alice frowned, "Of course, we do, he's at hospital."

"You know," Rosie said quickly, "I would always choose the golden horse on the carousels, because it was the tallest. Which one do you choose?"

"The silver one, it's pretty," Sarah Alice replied.

"Well let's go make sure you get that one," Rosie told her as she took her hand, earning a thank you from Eleanor.

"What do mean you know where he is?" Jasper asked with an optimistic smile.

"Mandy… I mean Sam," Eleanor replied, "She called me. Henry's with her, or well, he might be with James's friend now, they're bringing him back tonight. Mandy tricked your parents into leaving him with her, although there were other people also involved. She called me as soon as she knew it was safe. And look Jasper, she sent us some photos."

Eleanor passed her phone to Jasper, who scrolled through it.

"He's doing so well," Jasper said, crying, "He's even smiling now."

"I know," Eleanor said, crying too, "And he'll be home soon. And then we'll be a proper family. I swear."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Cyrus walked into Robert's room, not bothering to knock. He wanted to show just how irate he was but, in all fairness, Cyrus concluded, maybe he should have been politer at other times, if only to make a great impact there and then.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Scar," Robert replied.

Cyrus gave him a greatly disapproving look, "You should be glad I haven't rammed the sword of state up your backside, you little shit. I'm not going to pretend for a second to be the loving great-uncle, but what you did to your sister and your nephew is disgusting. You're going to give me your copy of that contract and I'm going to burn it and Henry is going to go back to Eleanor and Jasper, understood? And if you don't I will take the sword of state and ram it up your shaft."

Robert grinned, "You wouldn't dare."

"You might have been the golden boy," Cyrus told him, "But Simon, your father, he cared immensely for Eleanor, and he wouldn't stand for this. Neither will I."

"I don't give a shit about what you or my father think," Robert told him.

"Oh, but you do," Cyrus said, "I can tell. Daddy didn't always approve of you, did he? Only one person got cut some slack, and that was Leni. That must have driven you mad, made you want to hurt her."

"I never hurt my sister," Robert said.

"Oh, but you did," Cyrus said, "I know you've justified it in some fucked up way, but you really did hurt her Robert. And I'm not going to let that slide. Because I'm not a heartless monster like you, yes, I'm messed up to, and I'm not as moral and your siblings or Simon was, but even I know stealing your sibling's baby is beyond evil."

Robert sighed, "I'm not destroying the contract, and if you want what's best for Henry you won't destroy it either."

"Oh and why's that?" Cyrus asked.

"Because I'm going to make Henry the next King of England," Robert said.

"I think you'll find we don't need you to do that," Cyrus replied, "When the news gets out there's be a Privy Council. They'll pick Liam over you and Henry will be the next in line unless Liam has a son. Just the same as if you'd followed through your little plan, only everyone will be so much happier."

"Is that what you really think?" Robert asked, "Do you really think Eleanor and Jasper are cut out to be parents?"

"Eleanor and Jasper might be lacking in a lot of departments," Cyrus said, "But those can be taught. You know all the things that can be taught, and have none of things that can't."

"Fuck you!" Robert exploded.

"And that's what Daddy told you," Cyrus said, "And he was right. He was right when he said you'd never make a good King, and instead of hearing him out you threw a temper tantrum and paid someone to make it look like you'd died."

Robert gave his uncle a venemous look, "Back off."

"Because we know you're a psychopath, Robert," Cyrus replied, "And that's why your father didn't want you anywhere near the crown. He wanted you to be happy if you could, but he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt in your pursuite for happiness."

Robert sighed, "I have sovereign immunity. I'm untouchable."

"Oh, Robert," Cyrus said, "Why do think I'm here having this conversation? We all know Jasper would happily march in here and beat the fuck out of you. But I'm the better option, I'm a dying man with nothing to lose."

"Ok," Robert said, "We'll take it to a court, let them decide who is the better father for Henry."

"No, we won't, because you'll bribe them," Cyrus said, "The rules are simple, you hand me that contract, go on pretending like that never happened, and I won't kill you, ok?"

Robert sighed, "If you do you'll never find Henry, he's well hidden."

"You should have trusted better people," Cyrus told him, "We know where he is, and now he's on his way back here. We know all about your little network and they've been taken out of action. Marissa and Rob will be going to prison for a very very long time, they might even get the Ted Pryce treatment given that you've given us no option but to tell the media the truth."

"You'll destroy the monarchy," Robert told him.

"No," Cyrus said, "You will. But we'll pick up the pieces and make it great again."


	18. Chapter 18

_The palace has confirmed reports this morning that His Royal Highness Prince Henry had been kidnapped two weeks ago today, but has been found safe and is returning to England as we speak. It is assumed he will be returning to his parents and grandmother at Sandringham Palace. The palace was also able to confirm the reports released yesterday leading to the arrest of Robert and Marissa Frost, parents His Royal Highness Jasper Frost, Prince Consort. Robert and Marissa Frost have been arrested on charges of kidnap, espionage and child laundering as well as several accounts of theft and fraud. However, there has been no comment as of yet as to the alleged involvement of His Royal Highness King Robert in these events, which was suggested by His Royal Highness Prince Cyrus later yesterday evening. These events have stuck a heavy blow to the royal family with the House of Lords now debating a referendum for the abolishment of the monarchy given the recent scandals, and following an overnight meeting of the House of Commons resulting in a landslide vote to approve the referendum. There is a very real prospect that the country could be without a monarchy in a matter of only a few weeks' time…_

Helena switched off the TV angrily, "Spencer, please tell me again what the sentence is for killing the King of England?"

Spencer smiled, "It would be better for Cyrus to do it, if he wishes to. He has informed us that his cancer is progressing, the doctors say he only has a few weeks to live- he'd not even go to prison if he… But of course, you don't want that do, do you?"

Helena sighed, "Right now, I'm just insanely mad. He's hurt all us, and most of all he's hurting Eleanor, Jasper and Henry. I feel most sorry for Jasper right now, he's scared to even go outside in case someone hurls abuse at him. And Crenshaw… well, I'm just glad Eleanor didn't actually rip his throat out, but it was a close call. This referendum though, the reporters are right, Henry or no Henry, we don't stand a chance if our golden King turns out to be a fraud."

"Might I suggest something without committing an act of treason?" Spencer asked.

Helena smiled, "Oh, go on. By the time you'd be charged, we'll be likely gone anyway."

Spencer smiled, "Well. If King Robert's found to have done this, the people won't accept him as King. He'll be arrested for disturbing the line of succession and Prince Liam will be coronated if the people choose to keep the monarchy. However, if Prince Liam decides to abdicate, which I've been hearing rumours he might do, because of Prince Henry then perhaps a better option- one that the country could live with- might well be Prince Henry becoming King Henry with Princess Eleanor or Prince Liam or yourself being regents."

Helena sighed, "It is an idea."

"No that Princess Eleanor wouldn't make a good Queen," Spencer added hastily, "Only I've never thought it was really the sort of thing she was interested in. I thought she preferred to be free and enjoys being the youngest."

Helena nodded, "Yes, Eleanor does enjoy getting away from it all. And it would be hard for the public to accept an American ex-grifter as King. I don't know- I'm just waiting for the Privy Council to decide who will get custody of Henry. I really hope they see sense."

Spencer nodded, and then smiled, as he presented a report to Helena, "This was my real reason for coming here. They have decided, however, I felt it best to let you find out the news first."

"Do you know where the rest of the family is?" Helena asked, "We should hear this all at once."

"Yes," Spencer replied, "I think they're in the staff kitchens- Princess Eleanor said something about Jasper teaching Sarah Alice how to make pancakes."

Helena smiled, "I was thinking that we should include the Hills on our New Year's Honours list."

"Both of them?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"Yes, both of them, Spencer," Helena replied, "Without Sarah Alice we would have never found Henry and James has been shown immense dedication to this family. As far as I am concerned they are family."

"Yes, your majesty," Spencer replied.

Helena rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, when Robert's not here it's perfectly fine to call me Helena I told you that."

"Helena," Spencer said with a smile.

"Now come on," Helena told him, "Let's go find them before the staff kitchens are destroyed."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor stared at the frying pan in confusion before looking at Jasper and Sarah Alice who were having no trouble making their own pancakes. Eleanor gave Liam and desperate look but he just shrugged.

"How do you turn the thingy on?" Eleanor asked in exasperation earning a laugh from Jasper.

"Seriously, Len?" Jasper asked.

"You make it look so easy!" Eleanor yelled, "And I should know how to do this."

"Eleanor," Liam said as kindly as he could, "Your cooking stretches to make a cup of tea."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. That's all I've ever needed to know."

"Yeah, well, we might all need to adjust to a different way of doing things," Liam said glumly.

Eleanor sighed, picking up a wooden spoon, "It won't come to that, I know it. There's three of us- four counting, Henry- and Robert's only one person. Once James gets the proof sent to Scotland Yard and they send it to the Privy Council then Robert will be forced to abdicate and you will become king."

"I'm not sure I want to," Liam said, "I went to dark places and lost a lot of I'm not cut out to be a good king."

"Well your not very princey," Sarah Alice said, "So maybe you'll make a better King."

"Thanks Sarah Alice," Liam said with a smile.

"You're welcome," the little girl replied.

"You know you'll make a good king," Jasper told his friend, "You have no reason to doubt yourself."

"Yes, but the public has a lot of reasons to doubt me," Liam answered.

"No," Eleanor replied passionately, "You've only been acting the way you have because of Robert. You knew he was up to something before we even had a clue what was going on. Make sure people know that. They want a wise and kind King like our father was, if the Privy Council have taught us anything in the past it's that they're looking for the next King Simon. And you've got that."

Liam shook his head, "No, I don't think I have."

"Henry's just a baby, Liam," Eleanor said, "Even with a regent it wouldn't be fair."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, he needs a normal childhood. I've seen how people like Crenshaw rip into you. If I wasn't using some of the techniques I'd learnt in Vegas, I'd have never stopped him. I'm not teaching my son con-man lessons just so that he can cope with people like that."

"What's a con-man?" Sarah Alice asked.

"I'll explain later," Eleanor replied.

"He'll have no real childhood, Liam," Jasper replied, "I'm not saying that you have to be king, but if we're being real here the only person who can't be a king right now is Henry."

Eleanor became aware of Liam and Jasper looking at her, "Oh no, no no no!"

"Yes!" Sarah Alice yelled excitedly, "Then it will be just like in stories when the prince and princess get married and rule the kingdom together and live happily eve after."

"Yes, but I don't want to be a Queen!" Eleanor yelled.

"Why not?" the little girl asked, "I think you'd make a good queen."

Eleanor laughed, "Yeah, right!"

"Actually, you would," Liam replied, "You'll always considered yourself one of the people, been content to hang around on their territory- mostly because you're the youngest so have been less in the spotlight. Plus you've organised fashion shows, the charity gala, and you've tried to mediate between Robert and I."

"Yes, but," Eleanor said before covering Sarah Alice's ears, "I was a drug addicted, semi-alcoholic whore only six months ago."

"People really need to stop doing that," Sarah Alice said, rubbing her ears.

"Yes, and just imagine where you'll be in six months from now," Jasper replied.

"No," Eleanor replied, "I'm not serious enough about things in life. I…"

"Yes, you are," Liam said, "You've matured a lot. And you were the one who did the Christmas speak, and do you remember that TV interview, when I couldn't answer that question, you were the one who had an answer."

"No, Liam," Eleanor answered, "It isn't right, you should be king."

"Why don't you just let other people decide?" Sarah Alice suggested, liking batter off of a spoon, "Then you won't have to argue about it all day."

Eleanor sighed, "Because I don't want to be queen."

"No, you just think you won't be a good queen," Sarah Alice replied, "There's a difference."

Jasper smiled, "The little elf's got it right, one hundred percent."

"Are we really taking advice on the future of our monarchy from a seven year old?" Eleanor asked.

Liam grinned, "Yeah, but she does give good advice."

Sarah Alice grinned, "You know I'm going to make a list of all of the reasons why Eleanor should be queen."

Sarah Alice darted out of the kitchen, just as Helena and Spencer walked in.

Helena frowned, "Did I just hear that right?"

"Yes, and can please tell these two idiots that it's a ridiculous idea," Eleanor argued passionately.

Helena smiled, "I never thought about it before but actually you would make a good queen."

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we can handle this later," Helena answered, just as James walked in, "Ah, Mr Hill, how is our evidence search going?"

"Well," James said, "Miss Cook has been very helpful. King Robert didn't leave much of a paper trail, but she's been able to get witness statements from other people involved and provided some extra documentation- which is now with the Privy Council. In addition Jasper and I managed to hack in King Robert and Jasper's parents bank accounts to obtain information about the transactions, which will forwarded to the council promptly."

"So Robert's fucked?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, as you put he's er 'fucked'," James said with a smile.

"Good," Helena said, "Now, this. The Privy Council has sorted out the temporary custody arrangements for Henry. Let's bloody well hope Eleanor and Jasper have been able to obtain their actually right to be Henry's parents."

Spencer sighed, "I've been talking to a friend who works for the European Court of Human Rights. He said we could invoke the human right to family life."

Helena nodded, "Yes, but we shouldn't need to. Anyway…"

Helena opened the file, "Ah, well, they've got their brains screwed on right, sort of."

"What does it say?" Eleanor asked worriedly, "Will he be coming home?"

"Yes," Helena said grinning.

They all cheered.

"But on a few conditions," Helena replied, "I have parental rights to Henry but there must be an assessment of the mental health of all members of the family, given the recent announce of King Robert's diagnosis of psychopathy, and Jasper and Eleanor must be able to demonstrate that they are competent parents before they can get their parental rights back. They also mentioned the Robert's argument about Jasper's past is invalid, as he has been pardoned of his past crimes as they occured under coercion, therefore reducing his ability to be criminally responsible- oh, and given that he found Simon's killer, then obviously they're willing to overlook all of that anyway."

"Good," Jasper said, "We can do this."

"Anything you need help with," James said, "I'll be here."

"Me too," Helena said.

"When will Henry get back?" Eleanor said.

"Around three," James said, "I've sent Rosie to meet him. We need good security obviously, but I want things to be as quiet as possible."

"Can we go too?" Eleanor asked.

Helena shook her head, "No, it will be better this way. And he'll be safe, the people we've got to protect him are all veterans that are friends of Rosie or people that James has know for twenty odd years."

James nodded, "I've let all of them baby sit Sarah Alice at one time or another. I definitely trust them."

Helena smiled, but Eleanor still felt unsure.

"At least he's coming home," Eleanor said, "But I'll need to learn how to cook, how to do washing and cleaning. They'll want to see that I know those things. Jasper, I have no idea how to be normal, please can you teach me?"

Jasper smiled, "They'll make adjustments, on account of you being a Princess your whole life. I don't think they're going to mind too much if you can't do more than boil an egg."

Eleanor sighed, "I just want to prove to them that I can do things properly."

Helena smiled, "You'll be fine. We all will."

Liam shook his head, "I won't. Mum, you know I won't. I've become so different, and not a good different, since Robert came back."

"Yeah, but they're not going to care if you want to knock Robert's head off his shoulders," Eleanor replied, "They just want to know that we'll be able to keep Henry safe,and anyway I think it will be good for you to talk to someone, so that you finally may actually listen when people tell you that you're a good person."

Liam sighed, "Ok."

Sarah Alice darted back into the kitchen, holding a sparkly pink notebook and pen with a fluffy feathery accessory and light up star on the top of it, "Ok, let's get started."

"Henry's coming home today, Sarah Alice," Helena told the little girl, who gave her a large grin.

"Will he be going horse riding with us?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor gave James a guilty look, "Sorry."

James rolled his eyes, "Ok, just as long as you make sure that it's only a small horse and she doesn't go too fast."

"Thank you, Daddy," Sarah Alice said, "Now we need to come up with a list of all the reasons why Eleanor would be a good queen."

"No, you need to eat breakfast," Eleanor told her, bringing over plate of chocolate pancakes.

"After breakfast we'll make this list," Sarah Alice said.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Eleanor said.

"Nope."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"King Robert, you are under arrest for child endangerment and disrupting the line of succession amount to an accusation of treason," the police officer said, "You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you don't say something which you may later rely on when in court, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Robert replied, "But what I don't understand how you can misunderstand the concept of sovereign immunity."

"At this present moment in time you've been removed from the position of ruling monarchy by the Privy Council and Parliament," the police officer clarified, "Meaning you no longer have sovereign immunity, only diplomatic, which does not cover the charges I am arresting you for."

"Ok, fine," Robert said, "I'll tell you why I did what I did, and then you can stop looking at me with that judgemental look. I took Henry and placed him with his grandparents to give him a normal life, because he is going to become the next King of England. Liam has no intentional ruling and the people will not accept an American King. They'll put their trust in a young King because he'll have time to grow into the role before he learns bad habits. The reason why he will be next in line is, well, I was told that I can't have kids."

The police officer frowned, "Your highness?"

Robert sighed, "You heard it the first time. Yes, it's true. I was going to ensure Henry was raised up well, like any son of mine would have been raised. Not left to chance with parents like Eleanor and Liam."

"That was not your choice to make," the police officer replied as he lead Robert out of the palace and to the waiting police car, "And, with all due respect, that is not how you treat someone who is like a son to you. You definitely don't endanger a premature baby by dragging him half way across the world…"

"It's not your place to comment," Robert reminded him, "Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"You can trust him, Sarah Alice," Eleanor said as she walked slowly around the field, holding out the reigns of the horse that Sarah Alice was riding. Well, actually it was Shetland pony. James wouldn't let her ride a horse, especially not one as tall as Charlie Jones. Both Eleanor and James had panicked when Sarah Alice had picked him out initially, he was way to big and too strong a personality for a girl of Sarah Alice's size to handle.

"You're doing really well," Eleanor told her, "He likes you."

"Can he go faster?" Sarah Alice asked, both excited and nervous.

"Not just yet," Eleanor told her, "He needs to get used to you and you need to get used to him. If you frighten him, he'll get frightened too."

Sarah Alice smiled in understanding, "Ok. I get it now. How long have you and Charlie Jones been friends?"

Eleanor smiled, "I first met him when I was nine. So not much older than you. My father was worried about me going horse riding too, but I soon got the hang of it."

"I'm going to go horse riding every day," Sarah Alice announced.

"And you'll have to feed him and brush him," Eleanor told her, "And change his water."

Sarah Alice nodded as Eleanor lead the pony back to the step and helped Sarah Alice get off.

"You know I think I'm going to name him Snowy," Sarah Alice told her friend, "Because he's the colour of snowflakes, and his coat is soft just like snowflakes are."

"Snowy, that's a great name," Eleanor told the little girl.

"Your highness," the trainer said at the handed Snowy's reigns to him, "His Royal Highness Prince Henry has just arrived back at the palace."

Eleanor grinned as Sarah Alice jumped up and down excitedly. Eleanor expected Snowy to become jumpy but he seemed rather nonchalant. Eleanor suspected that she'd chosen a good match for Sarah Alice.

"Come on," Sarah Alice said, "I'll race you."

"Thank you," Eleanor said before running after the little girl.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Does this baby onesie go with the white socks or the blue ones?" Jasper asked worriedly, "And if so, what hat?"

Rosie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Jasper. Just as long as he's warm."

Henry wriggled merrily, looking up at his father with a goofy smile.

"It matters to Eleanor," Jasper said.

"Well I don't know," Rosie said, "The white ones I guess."

Jasper sighed, holding up each pair of socks, "Ok, Henry, let's see if you have your mama's eye for fashion. Which ones?"

Henry stared at the white ones for a while before yawning and closing his eyes.

"He agrees," Jasper replied as he finished dressing the little baby- although little was hardly appropriate anymore. Mandy was right- Henry had been doing well on the formula. And then there were his genetics of course, with Jasper being six foot one and Len five foot eight, Henry was guaranteed to be tall for his age.

"Where is he?" Jasper heard Eleanor ask as she rushed into the conservatory with Sarah Alice at her side.

"Right here," Jasper said pointing to the cot where Henry was sleeping, "He wouldn't settle in our room so I brought him in here because it's warmer."

Eleanor smiled, blinking back tears as she looked at her little son, who was beginning to fall asleep, "I don't know whether to pick him up, I don't want to disrupt his schedule by waking him up."

James smiled, joining them, "Babies don't have a schedule at this age, Eleanor. And anyway, we can make an exception in this case I think."

Eleanor smiled, picking up Henry carefully, making sure to support his head and wriggled a little, and grimaced as he was woken up but smiled as he saw Eleanor, "Hey, you. Aren't you glad to be home? Aren't you just the most adorable little thing? And you're so big now too. Ok, what are you guys smiling at?"

Rosie smiled, "The baby voice, I just never expected you to all like that."

Eleanor shrugged, "Yeah, well he's my son, so shut up."

Rosie laughed.

Eleanor smiled at Henry, "Everything's going to be ok now, I promise."

"Can I hold him?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor looked over at James, feeling unsure.

"Yeah it'll be ok," James told Jasper and Eleanor, "Just as long as she's sitting down."

Eleanor smiled, before following Sarah Alice over to the sofa and passing him carefully to the little girl, "You have to make sure you hold him properly, make sure your supporting his head and neck, like this."

Sarah Alice nodded, "You don't need to worry, Eleanor. I'll look after Henry. I'll never let anyone hurt him. We're going to be best friends."

Eleanor smiled, quickly brushing away her tears, before noticing Helena standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to give you some space," Helena explained, "But I can tell you two have already got this. You're going to be great parents."

Eleanor smiled, crying, earning a confused look from Sarah Alice.

"Don't worry," Eleanor told the little girl, "Everything's going to be great now."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 _So today has been a very exciting day for the royal family. Henry is safe at Sandringham Palace with his family and is said to be doing very well- the first official picture of him and his family in the gardens was released earlier. And I have to say for a baby who is considered pre-mature and has gone through such an ordeal he is doing very well and looks very healthy. In addition to this we have confirmation from the Houses of Parliament that a referendum has been passed. All individuals above the age of sixteen are eligible to vote as to whether or not to abolish the monarchy- this vote will be taking place on-line with options for people to vote at home or at one of the many schools that will be turned into voting booths this Friday. Votes can be cast from five am until midnight and results are expected to be announced early Saturday morning. In addition to this, the Houses of Parliament have ruled that there should be a vote between Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor as to who should become the next ruling monarchy, of course it either decides to abdicate that role then that will bring into question whether or not Prince Henry will become legal monarch with either his mother, grandmother or uncle acting as regent…_


	19. Chapter 19

The royal family and their friends waited eagerly, watching the television in their 'state room'. In a matter of a few minutes the results of the referendum would be announced.

Eleanor tried to sit still, but she felt so jumpy and nervous.

And it was all Jasper's fault- he'd been the one to finally talk her into this. Then the stupid politicians had agreed it and decided to make one big referendum instead of two.

Earlier that day the people had voted to keep or abolish the monarchy and, at the same time, for the monarch they wanted if they decided to keep the royal family.

The people were voting between Liam and Eleanor. Everyone had decided that Henry should be spared from being made king when just a baby.

Perhaps things are finally working out well, Eleanor thought to herself, this isn't like before with Liam. Not like when Robert came back and Liam had become resentful because all of the #KingLiam stuff had faded away. No, Liam wants to be King, but he won't resent me if I become Queen.

Eleanor sighed, she had to believe that she would be a good Queen. Jasper was right, her father had always seen the strength in her when she failed to recognise it.

Eleanor glanced at her watch- which had once been her father's watch. She knew the message off by heart, knew that this was her father's way of making their final conversation right. He had always been proud of her no matter what.

' _The qualities you say make me great, I see them in you every day.'_

Eleanor blinked away tears at the thought. Thinking of her father always made her emotional. If she could be even half of what he was to the people then she'd feel happy. She'd feel happy knowing that she was making him proud by carrying on his legacy.

Eleanor smiled at her mother as she let her emotional mask slip for a moment to show that she too was nervous about the results. It had taken a lot from Liam and Eleanor to convince her that they were ok with competing against each other. Helena had worried that it would destroy their relationship. Liam had reminded her, although it was so obvious that it was easy to overlook, that whoever was made the next monarch would chose the other to be their right hand man or woman. They wouldn't be ruling alone but rather together.

Helena had finally been comfortable with that. She had decided to stay with them all week at Sandringham, since she couldn't bare to have Henry separated from his parents, and had no obligations at the London palace. Spencer had joined her and it was clear to everyone that they were more than just friends, and perhaps best of all, there was no reason for Helena to hide it anymore- because there was no Robert.

Robert, Eleanor thought with a sigh, he'd just been sentenced to twenty years in prison. He'd been stripped of his titles too. A part of her thought it was little harsh considering he couldn't really help herself- but that part was smaller and smaller now, because James reminded her whenever she had doubts that Robert knew about his diagnosis and could have chosen to get help rather than hurt the people around him, and because whenever she looked at Jasper or Henry she was reminded of the ways they had been hurt and that made any pity she felt for Robert fade away. Yes, he was her brother, but he was no Liam, and he could have been if he genuinely wanted to.

Eleanor had grown from her past, she hadn't just sat around getting high and wasted all day- she didn't allow herself to do that in front of Sarah Alice or Henry, and never ever would, because she loved them dearly. She never wanted them to follow her down that path.

Eleanor sighed, the whole situation was messy. Worst of all she feared that Robert would get hurt or killed in prison, and wondered whether the guilt would eat her up the same way it had consumed Liam.

They had all had their assessments. None of them were perfect, of course, no one could expect someone who had lived a royal life to have it all together. Her mother had passed, and so had she surprisingly enough. James and Sarah Alice were in the clear too- in fact the report said that Sarah Alice was advanced for her age, probably due to spend so much time around people at least three times her age. As for Cyrus- well Cyrus was Cyrus- you accepted that he was cynical and not always the most caring person alive, and that he had his issues- but he was a dying man and no one was going to kick him when he was already down.

Perhaps what surprised Eleanor most was that Jasper had failed, but only marginally. She'd thought he would pass, given the way he was with Sarah Alice, and the way he seemed to be so comfortable around everyone. The report had said that he had low self-esteem. Which Eleanor realised was pretty much inevitable given the way his parents treated him, but that he was also paranoid- mostly about losing her and losing Henry. It reminded Eleanor of the time when Beck had turned up for the royal balcony, and Jasper had suddenly became so insecure- not jealous, not needy really- but just so worried that he was going to lose her. He'd agreed to talk to someone about his problems.

As for Liam, things were much harder, Eleanor thought, and she wished he'd just been honest with her about the way he was feeling. He'd been on a downward spiral since their father's death. First seeking vengeance, which wasn't at all something Eleanor would have expected for him, then blaming himself for Ted's death, and allowing himself to get beaten up- and imagining Robert beating him during all of that, then Robert actually hurting him, losing the #King Liam movement only a day before he was going to be declared king, And then there was Kathryn too. Eleanor sighed, it was no surprise he'd been diagnosed as depressed. She just wished she'd seen the signs earlier so she could have helped him, rather than let it become something that led him to believe that he was a bad person.

Liam hadn't believed it was sever enough to warrant help, but a good amount of yelling from his sister and mother had quickly made him change his mind.

In spite of all of that, the Privy Council had made the decision to allow Eleanor and Jasper to look after Henry and get their parental rights back. There was no risk to Henry, they concluded. Of course anyone could tell that, but it made Eleanor and Jasper feel happier- hearing it from a professional, that they were doing a good job. It made Eleanor stop worrying so much about whether or not Henry was being fed too much or too little, if he needed to be on a schedule, if he should be sleeping through the night, if he was happy with his nursery being painted blue…

Her mother had been amazing, of course, always giving her good advice, and James had helped out- mostly by telling her again and again that no, Henry was not going to get pneumonia if he went outside in the summer to get some fresh air- but everyone had told her that she and Jasper were naturals at parenting.

Henry was fast asleep in his cot despite the noise of the TV. Then again, so was Sarah Alice, she'd insisted on staying up to find out the results, even though they weren't being released until two in the morning. James 'agreed' knowing full well she'd fall asleep at nine or so and then he'd wake her up, tell her, she'd be excited for a while before sleep set in again- and of course, she didn't have school the following day so it was fine.

As for Eleanor and Jasper, their routine with Henry meant that getting up at around two was normal anyway.

 _We are able to now announce the results of the referendum for the abolishment of the monarchy. The votes have been counted. The votes show that 64% voted in favour of keeping the monarchy, whilst 36% voted against the monarchy. This result is important as it shows that Britain and its overseas territories still strongly value its monarchy…._

Eleanor grinned at her family as they all gave an excited cheer- which Henry slept through, but made Sarah Alice wake up. Helena hugged her son and daughter excitedly as James explained as best as he could to the little girl what had just happened.

Sarah Alice hugged Eleanor, "Yay! You still get to be the Princess, or maybe the Queen even. No offence Liam."

Liam grinned, ruffling the little girl's hair, "None taken, little elf. Now, a toast, to our family."

"To family," Eleanor echoed, as everyone raised their glasses.

"When will the other announcement happen?" Jasper asked nervously and Eleanor hugged him tightly. She knew this was worried him most. If she became Queen then what would happen to him or Henry? She'd reassured him plenty of times, but it was only natural for him to worry.

 _And welcome back, now we are going to announce the results of the vote following tonight's vote to maintain the British monarchy. Just to remind you the vote was between His Royal Highness Prince Liam and Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor to decide which one should become the next King or Queen of England. Of course, this has been tense- both are good candidates, and very much loved by the people. In fact, polling stations had a few issues with some voters ticking both boxes- something I can completely understand. And can we just take a minute to appreciate that this is the first time in the whole of British history that a vote like this has taken place…_

 _Well here the results are and yes, they are very close._

 _The British public has voted 52.5% in favour of Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor becoming the next ruling monarch, with 47.5% in favour of His Royal Highness Prince Liam. Congratulations to her Her Royal Highness! Wow- that was a tight vote- but of course, we all know that these two are exceptionally close, so many people are right to think that they'll be ruling as a team…_

"Eleanor," she heard a voice say but it was far away from where she was.

"Len? Leni?"

"Eleanor, your majesty?"

"Leni, are you ok?"

Then everything went dark.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor was aware of sunlight spilling through the curtains and blinked a few times before realising she was in her room, covered pulled up to under her chin and tons of pillows piled up around her. Had she really slept so long?

Henry…

Eleanor sprung up quickly, noticing Jasper sitting beside her, looking worried, "Henry? Is he ok? I didn't feed him before I feel asleep, Jasper, he's going to be starving hungry and miserable, I should…"

"Eleanor, no," Jasper told her firmly, pushing her back onto the pillows, "Henry will be fine on formula milk. You need your rest. I won't have you getting sick."

Eleanor nodded grumpily, still not happy with having to give in, "What happened? I know the people voted to keep the monarchy, and then… oh God! Was that actually real?"

Jasper moved so that he was cradling Eleanor in his arm and smoothed her hair away from her face, "Yes, your majesty, it is."

Eleanor felt terrified, tears spilled out of her eyes and before she knew she was crying, Jasper hugging her and telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"You passed out from shock," Jasper told her, "You've been out for about five odd hours. Len, Dr Cohen, we called him to make sure there wasn't anything serious, he told us you must have been sleep deprived? I know you get up in the night to feed Henry, but please tell me you don't stay up all night."

Eleanor sighed, "Since we got him back, Jasper, I've been afraid to let him out of my sight for even a moment."

Jasper nodded, "So have I. But you can't let yourself get sick. Henry had nannies to help, he has your mum and Liam and James. You don't need to do everything for him. And I'm not going to let you, not if it's going to make you sick. He'll be on formula for the next few nights, until you catch up on your sleep."

Eleanor grimaced, "I'll have to just put up with it."

"Yeah, you will," Jasper replied, "You scared me."

Eleanor gave Jasper a heartbroken look, "I didn't mean to."

Jasper sighed, "Len, we don't just have Henry to think about now, we have a country too."

"We?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, we," Jasper reassured her, "Of course, we'll do this together. I mean, we're a team, we're… Jaspenor."

Eleanor laughed, "Yes, we are Jaspenor, and we're a team. Now come on, we have a country to rule."

THE END

Thanks for the reviews! :)


End file.
